My Destiny
by mystery writer5775
Summary: A young girl is taken to the Avatar world where she encounters adventure, romance, friendship, betrayal, and more. Chapter 28 up: The war is won, but what is Zuko's surprise to Kira?
1. Yue?

**This is a different style of writing I'm going to experiment with. It has my most famous OC, Kira Stance who is based off of me and I would appreciate it if nobody used her character. I don't own Avatar, just Kira.**

Kira Stance, age seventeen and currently a high school senior and part time janitor. Other than that, her life was bleak. She lived in a decent middle class house with her two parents and two brothers, but something was always off.

You see, most of her family was happy, energetic and just, well…happy! But Kira was the strange one in the bunch. She was always hiding in her room writing fan fiction into the dead of night while everyone slept, but she wasn't Goth but she still preferred the dark.

She was a creature of the darkness and of solitude. Her stories were her only escape from life and her main friends being those she formed through writing. She just couldn't get along with any one. Even as time wore on her once so close friends became nothing more than a mere memory.

However on one fateful night as Kira typed up her newest fan fic for her favorite show Avatar, All Hope Fails she felt a strange feeling come over her. Her head began to spin as though she had been spinning in countless circles like she used to do.

With a sigh she grabbed her head, thinking it was another dizzy spell like she got when she was sick. She had been sick for the past three weeks with no signs of getting better and it was even affecting her voice so that she could only talk in a whisper.

It bugged her to all ends that everyone took advantage of it as well, making fun of her and having her answer all the questions in classes. Kira sighed as she messaged her head "Better go get some water" she whispered to herself.

Slowly she crept down the dark stairs noting how everyone else had already gone to bed. What she didn't notice was the strange color of the moon outside. If she would have looked outside she would have seen the red figure descending from the blood red moon.

Kira sighed and closed her eyes as she filled up her cup and drank deeply, massaging her throat when she was finished. For a moment she just stood there with her eyes closed, thinking about things coming up soon. There was a talent show in a few days she was supposed to sing at and not to mention prom.

With another sigh Kira put the cup in the sink and turned to go back up to her room. She froze as she turned face to face with a person who was dressed all in white and seemed to be floating with a calm appearance.

Outside the moon had regained it's normal color and for minutes Kira just stood there staring at the person before her mind clicked "Yue?" she asked. The spirit just watched her. Kira sighed and sat down against a counter "Okay so what ever I have is making me delusional" she said quietly to herself.

The spirit sighed and Kira stared blankly "I am afraid, Kira Stance, that you are needed in the Avatar world to fulfill a destiny that resides in you" she said, her voice echoing. Kira rolled her eyes "Yeah and I can bend all four elements" she said sarcastically.

Yue sighed once more "Bending is not restricted to my world alone, however in this world people hide their bending, although the Avatar must have their power spiritually awakened" she said. At this Kira couldn't help but raise an eyebrow "There is an Avatar here?' she asked.

Yue smiled "Do I know them?" Kira asked. Yue sighed "It's you Kira Stance, you are the Avatar and I need your help so that you can help Aang" she said. Kira rolled her eyes "But if I do that then I'll completely mess up my favorite show!" she said.

Yue smiled "What you do there will not affect your 'show', in fact the time there is behind and the battle for the Northern Water Tribe has just happened" she said. Kira sighed "So do I need to pack some clothes?" she asked.

Yue pointed upstairs "Pack what you want, stuff that will keep you going but clothes won't be a problem" she said. Kira stood up and crossed her arms "And why not?" she asked. Yue handed her a medium sized travel pack "That has five outfits in it, fill up the rest of the room with what you want" she said.

Kira nodded and with an eager expression she went to her room with the travel sack in hands. First thing she did was she decided it was best to try on one of the outfits. She went through the pack and saw two Fire Nation, one Earth Kingdom, one Water Tribe, and one Air Nomad outfit.

Kira thought back to what Yue said and so she grabbed the Earth kingdom outfit and put it on. She looked down at it in shock. It was made of forest green baggy pants with a sea green top that showed her belly button yet the sleeves were long and the ends were wide, almost like the bell bottom pants only for sleeves.

She also had a pair of dark brown shoes that just covered her feet. Kira then went around her room and grabbed a few pencils, a box of colored pencils, a sketchbook, a notebook, her camera, her MP3, a small travel blanket, her watch, and a small necklace her mom had given her.

It was a beautiful flying horse rearing up and it was engraved in glass so that it shone like a rainbow and it hung from a sturdy yet thin golden chain. Kira swiftly put the necklace on and quickly grabbed her brush and a pony tale tie for her hair.

She also got onto her computer and for a safety precaution she printed out various maps that had been seen throughout the series such as the Fire Nation, Earth Kingdom, stars, all the nations and even the palace. After making sure her hair looked okay and she tossed her brush into the bag she hurried down stairs where Yue stood waiting for her.

Nervously she walked up to the spirit, the pack draped over her shoulder "Are you ready to take up your destiny?" she asked. Hesitantly Kira nodded "As ready as I'll ever be, I just want to get this over before I wake up" she said.

Yue frowned "It's not a dream, but if that's how you feel…" she started. Kira then gasped as pain exploded throughout her body. Both her and Yue became bathed in a bright white light and Kira saw a flash. A flash blinded Kira and for a moment she kept her eyes closed as she hit the ground.

Warily she opened them once more as her body seemed to pound with pain that coursed through it. Kira let out a groan before taking in her surroundings, she was in the middle of a forest and her pack lay to her side. Kira groaned again as she stumbled to her feet.

Off to the side she could make out two people. With difficulty she walked forward, her eye sight blurry. She stumbled out of the trees and saw two blurry outlines stand tall "Are you okay?" a voice asked. Weakly Kira smiled and nodded before letting out a groan before falling face down into the dirt and falling unconscious.


	2. Meeting And A Plan

**Yay new chappie! And to clear some things up, I am a fan of any ship, I think Zuko and Aang are very cute although Aang not so much until he grows hair, then he is so cute! And yes I am wierd enough to say that Zuko is a total Hottie! At least in season three, in season one, blegh! Chop off the pony tail and burn it! And in season two he is on his way to cuteness but not quite there yet. Anyways, on to the story! (And remember, I only own Kira!)**

Kira slowly opened her eyes to see she was laying in a clearing in the middle of a forest. For a moment she just lay there wondering what had happened. It was then that the smell of tea reached her. Slowly Kira sat up, her muscles aching. 

She looked around and saw a figure facing away from her over a fire and another figure leaning against a tree, also looking away. Kira let out a small groan to get their attention. Both men froze and Kira let out a small gasp as the younger boy against the tree turned to her. 

It was Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. Kira then recognized the second figure as Iroh as he turned to her "Well it's good to see you are up" Iroh stated. Kira grinned sheepishly '_This has to be a dream' _she thought. 

Then she looked around to get a feel of where they were, Zuko's hair was still really short and Kira could tell he had just cut it. Kira felt her heart pounding wildly "Um…Hi?" she said weakly. Zuko turned away but Iroh held up a pot of tea "Would you like some tea?" he asked. 

Kira looked hesitant "Is it herbal tea?" she asked warily. Iroh nodded and Kira smiled widely "Then I would love a cup if that is alright" she told him in excitement. Iroh smiled widely "It is nice to see some younger folk drinking tea" he said as he poured a cup for her and handed it to her. 

Kira smiled "Thank you very much" she said as she accepted it. Iroh smiled as she took a curious sip. Kira's eyes widened in surprise "This is definatly better than the tea back home" she said in shock. Back home the only kind she ever got was strawberry and a sleepy time stuff that put her to sleep. 

Iroh chuckled "If only you would tell that to my nephew" he said lightly. Kira smiled warmly at the man who refused to look over "Well perhaps he would drink it if he knew of it's importance in certain bending?" she said suggestively. 

Zuko turned towards her "Like what?" he asked, even Iroh looked intrigued. Kira smiled in success "Well for one the air benders had tea often because it calmed their anger so they could stay in touch with air bending, earth benders also use tea but mainly as a…stress reliever. 

Water benders use it to a least keep themselves harmonious so they can work together, and finally a fire bender would probably benefit from having tea and meditation to calm their mind considering how dangerous fire can be. 

Drinking tea can help them to control their fire better therefore making them stronger" she said implyingly. The two fire benders remained silent and grabbed her notebook and began to doodle. Every one and a while she would glance up at Zuko and study him for a bit. 

After a while Zuko growled in frustration "Why do you keep looking at me?" he asked angrily. Kira smiled and held up a rough sketch of Zuko staring off into nothing, his scar on the non visible side of his face. He was leaning against a tree and a soft light seemed to illuminate the picture. 

Both benders looked at it in awe "I like to draw when ever inspiration hits" she said casually as she returned to the drawing. After a few more minutes she sighed and put the drawing back into her bag. She then pulled out a map of the earth kingdom with a mechanical pencil "That is a very updated map" Iroh said lightly. 

Kira shrugged "Yeah well, I figure it would be useful for me to travel to Ba Sing Se" she said casually. Zuko raised an eyebrow "You're a refuge?" he asked in slight surprise. Kira shrugged "Nah, I just have a gut feeling to go to Ba Sing Se, almost as though it's part of some great destiny we must play our part in" she said dramatically.

Iroh raised an eyebrow "Perhaps you would like to accompany us?" he asked. Kira smiled weakly, her heart fluttering at the possible chance of traveling with prince Zuko of the Fire Nation "I really would like to but I need to go my own way" she said apologetically. 

Iroh shook his head "I insist you come with us" he persisted. Kira winced "Please don't make this harder for me General Iroh, your offer is tempting enough but I just don't think I am a fit enough traveling companion for the brave and noble prince of the Fire Nation, both crown and once prince until Ozai had ruthlessly stolen his birth right" she said dramatically before paling and slapping her hand over her mouth. 

And looking at the two men in horror who looked at her in shock. Kira smiled weakly "Gotta go and don't worry my lips are sealed" she said before air bending herself into the trees, just in time to miss Zuko's fire blast. She quickly left the area with only one thought in mind 'He is so _cute_!' she thought silently.

_**Line break**_

Kira wandered aimlessly, not really sure where she should go, in truth she knew she needed to get to Ba Sing Se but that wasn't for a while and in the mean time she was bored. How do you get bored in your favorite cartoon? Well don't ask me! 

But she was and add to that she was completely lost "How in the world did they get around so effortlessly!" Kira shouted. Then she remembered Sokka traveling the wrong direction on numerous occasions "Oh, that's right they have Katara" she said. 

With a groan Kira sank to the ground "What am I to do?" she asked the sky. Then a new thought crossed her mind "Hmm, I am an Avatar, maybe I can practice my bending with what I've seen them do on the shows!" she said in excitement. 

It was then that she viewed the forest around her in a new delight. With swift precision she began bending the water in the trees to her bending "Wow, it's almost like how the swamp guy controlled the plants!" she said as flowers circled the clearing at her will. 

Then in curiosity she stomped her foot on the ground, trying to create a small ripple and to her delight she did. She also tried creating a tornado with a flick of her wrist. She laughed happily as it swirled around the clearing before blowing out. 

Finally it was the worst one, fire. Kira took a shaky breath and thought of her drive, what did she want to accomplish? Then her eyes snapped open and she punched her fist to the air above her as a flame with the combined colors of green, blue, red, and yellow shot out. 

Kira stared at it proudly as it vanished. Then with a satisfied grin she hoisted her pack higher onto her shoulder before using air bending to jump into the trees and travel by jumping from branch to branch. She continued like this until she saw two figures by a cave. 

With a jolt she recognized Zuko and Iroh, She then noticed with a pang as Zuko took the ostrich horse that he was leaving. It was then that Kira launched a devious plan. With a mischievous smirk she took off after Zuko from a distance, she knew what she had to do.


	3. Remember Who You Are

**Don't own Avatar, sorry for the lack in update but on the bright side I know how many chapters there will be now! You can expect 26 plus or minus a few! And one more thing, please read a story called Wyrda from murtaghismyhottie. She is on my favorites list and an excellent friend of mine. So please I beg of you to read her fic! Even though it's Eragon it's truly awsome! And it has me in it! (Claps happily)**

Kira let out a sigh in frustration as she trailed after the prince, annoyance clear on her face. She had been following far enough away not to be seen but close enough that she could keep refilling Zuko's canteen with water from the air around her.

She mainly enjoyed the prince's startled reaction when water would reappear out of nowhere. Kira then smiled as he grabbed the canteen once more but this time instead of drinking it he had the ostrich horse whirl around, and Kira froze as he looked directly at her.

Kira remained frozen as he walked up to her, pulling the animal behind him "You've been the one refilling my water" he stated, it wasn't even a question. Kira smiled and turned to go but Zuko grabbed her wrist "Why?" the teen asked.

Kira shrugged "Because I knew you were heading in the desert and I figured you wouldn't be smart enough to bring enough water" she said, trying to sound casual. Zuko let out a growl "How do you know who I am?" he demanded.

Kira smiled and walked around him, trying to seem pretty as she flipped her long blond hair with a wave of her hand.

Her sea green eyes seemed to catch the prince by surprise as well "What kind of bender are you? I saw you air bend to escape, you've been bending the water obviously, you've got green eyes that usually signify earth so what next, you're a fire bender as well?" he asked angrily.

Kira weakly held up a finger "fire in training" she said. She yelped and dodged the fire blast that was sent her way. She then glared crossly at the prince "What is that for!?" she asked angrily. Zuko growled "What are you an Avatar?" he asked angrily.

Kira rolled her eyes "Yes and before you do anything your dad is expecting you to bring home a twelve year old with arrows, he would think you were lying, especially when I only used one element" she said sharply. Zuko growled angrily "Why are you following me?" he asked, his voice betraying his anger.

Kira rolled her eyes "I'm not a stalker, I'm just worried that you'll do something stupid" she said sarcastically. Zuko growled and got on his ostrich horse, riding off into the other direction. Kira grinned as she followed, using her air bending to keep up.

Zuko growled but slowed down so she didn't have to use air bending to keep up. Kira smiled in self satisfaction as she walked alongside him. Unfortunately after a while she ran into the issue of sore feet, but it's not like she was going to say anything.

But Zuko caught sight of her expression and he stopped the ostrich horse short. Kira stared at him in confusion as he stared at her "Aren't we going?" she asked in an annoyed tone. Zuko sighed and held out his hand "Get on" he said, just as annoyed as the stubborn girl.

Kira shook her head "I don't want to annoy you, I can walk" she said. Zuko growled slightly and grabbed her hand, pulling her up onto the animal, much to her surprise. But she couldn't get back off due to he took off, making it so she had to hold on tight rather than being able to jump off.

Kira shot him a glare "I do have to leave eventually" she said in annoyance. Zuko shot her a rare smile "But I can still give you a lift" he said lightly. Kira shot him a suspicious glance "Are you just taking me with you until you can capture the first Avatar and take us both back to your dad? Two Avatars for the price of one?" she asked.

Zuko frowned and looked away, not answering the question.

_**Line break**_

Kira jolted as Zuko turned, causing her to wake up "Was goin on?" she asked groggily. Zuko frowned at her "You fell asleep, we got to the next town" he told her. Kira rolled her eyes as she climbed off behind the prince as he headed over to buy something.

Kira grabbed his arm "Let me handle this" she said. Kira walked up to the sales man nearby while putting on a sad, tired, and defenseless act "Excuse me sir but what will two silver pieces buy?" she asked.

The man looked at Zuko "Well usually it would only get you two bags of feed but I think I could get you three bags" he said, looking in pity at the young girl. Kira gave him a tired smile and took the feed from the man "Thank you" she said with a tired smile.

She handed him the money and put the bags on the bag of the ostrich horse as a kid through some raw eggs at some Fire Nation soldiers. Kira smirked as Zuko looked at her funny "How did you do that?" he asked.

Kira smiled with a tired smile "For one I am so tired it's not even funny, and for another I have taken acting lessons" she said. She then turned around to face the angry men who had walked up to her "I'm sorry but as much as I would _love _to help you I'm not even from the Earth Nation, I'm traveling from the Water Tribes and the only army I will support is my tribes" she said smartly.

The man looked furious and Kira bended the water around her to prove she was a water bender. She then smirked "And this is my Fiancé from the Northern Water Tribe, Sokka and no it was not us who threw the egg and you might want to check the roofs, I could have _sworn _I saw someone there" she said.

The man shot her a glare but motioned for his two companions to follow him. Kira smiled and then turned to the boy who had thrown the egg "You know, next time you might not get so lucky" she told him, shooting a glance at Zuko who was looking murderous at the fiancé comment.

Kira turned back to the boy who was shuffling his feet "Well if you guys can't get a place to eat how about you come to my place? I insist" he said happily. Kira sighed "Sadly we can't, we are in a hurry to meet my niece in Ba Sing Se and we can't waist much time" she said sadly.

In honesty she didn't want Zuko to have to deal with the village shunning him like in the episode. Unfortunately their leaving was prevented as one of the soldiers grabbed Lee's shirt, lifting him into the air "Well if it isn't the local prankster' he said viciously.

Lee gulped and looked at them nervously "Honestly it wasn't me" he said. Kira growled "Release him…_now_" she said murderously. The men chuckled and circled her, forcing Zuko away from her "And what's a poor little Water Tribe girl going to do?" they asked.

Kira smirked "Oh you want to know?" she asked. She then answered by creating a water loop out of midair and pushing the soldiers back causing them to release Lee. Kira shrieked as a spear barely missed her "Ah is the little girly afraid? Maybe if you ditched ugly you could join us, we'll treat you just fine" they said slyly.

Kira growled, they would so pay for that comment. And apparently she wasn't the only one who thought so as Zuko jumped in front of her, a cold expression on his face and his twin swords out. Kira paled as her mind flashed to a particular episode, so much for avoiding it.

Swiftly Kira launched a water whip at the guard with a spear, affectively knocking him into a building. Zuko engaged the second man, using his broadswords to cut off the tip of his opponents spear. The man cowered in fear before turning and fleeing like the coward he was.

Kira narrowed her eyes angrily as one man went to charge Zuko when he wasn't looking. With a snarl she used water bending to create ice shards that pinned the man to a building.

Kira then snarled as they turned to the man who had tied Lee up to a tower while they were busy "Let him go before we have to shame you in front of your town you are so dutifully protecting" she said sarcastically. And shame he would be considering their fight has drawn the entire village, including Lee's parents.

Kira stood by Zuko, in a nuetral stance to be prepared to use any element. Suddenly inspiration struck her and she looked at Zuko who looked back "Remember who you are and don't be afraid to unleash your inner fire" she said wisely.

She then turned and used air bending to knock the man off his feet. She heard gasps from the villagers as the man got up, an angry snarl on his face. Swiftly the man took two hammers and using them he launched several rocks at them.

Kira grunted as she brought up an earth wall to protect them. However the wall soon began to fall onto them and she used air bending to make the pieces fly around. She shot a confident look at Zuko who seemed to be studying the man carefully "Look out!" he suddenly cried.

Kira looked back just in time to get hit by a rock in her chest. She groaned as she flew against a building, trying to get her breath back as the man sent rock after rock at Zuko. She could see Zuko falter slightly and that distraction was all that was needed as the man sent a shock wave through the ground that struck him in the chest.

Kira winced at his pained expression as he lay motionless. She however didn't have the strength to get up yet as the man approached her, an insane look on his face. Kira could feel her heart falter as he got closer. Suddenly a scream of rage filled the area as the man was tossed back by a burst of fire.

Kira smiled as she saw Zuko approach her and steadily help her to her feet "Wow, your helping me?" she asked. Zuko shrugged "You helped me in the desert, not to mention you're a girl and it would be poor honor to allow you to get hurt" he told her.

Kira smiled and turned to the man, using her own fire bending to knock him into a wall before using her water bending to put out the surrounding fires. The man looked up in fear from where he was "Who are you?" he asked fearfully.

Kira drew herself up fully "I am Kira Stance, learn the name because I am the second Avatar, called to help this war and bring peace!" she said, causing the man to flinch. Zuko also held out his broadswords "And I am Zuko, son of Ursa and Fire Lord Ozai. Prince to the Fire Nation and heir to the throne" he said confidently.

Kira smiled at him for a slight moment before her attention was attracted by an angry citizen "Liar! I heard of you! Your not a prince, you're an outcast! His own father burned and disowned him!" a villager shouted.

Kira angrily stepped in front of him "So what you believe that any one the Fire Lord doesn't trust is a bad guy? Wouldn't that make him a good guy? And who would you rather see on the throne? Zuko who may be able to make peace or his sister who is just as evil, if not eviler, than Sozen himself? I think you are just blaming anyone who is Fire Nation without giving them a chance! I'm an Avatar and therefore a fire bender, does that make me evil? Does that make the first Avatar evil? If so then you are all truly twisted in this war and are just as bad as the Fire Lord!" she said angrily.

The people stood in silence, some even shuffling their feet guiltily. Finally the man who had spoken out came forward "I apologize for what I said, and if there is any way for me to repay you for my harsh words then just say the word" he said.

Zuko sighed "That soldier was right, Kira is pretty defenseless, even with her bending and if there is any way we can buy some broad swords so I can teach her…" he trailed off and Kira could tell he definitely didn't know what he was saying.

The man bowed "I will be right back" he said. The crowd murmured with startled gasps as the man went to a nearby house. Kira felt confusion growing inside her, this was so not part of the episode! Then the man came out with the most beautiful twin broadswords she had ever seen.

The hilts were small butterflies that seemed to be alive. And the hilt seemed to be made of diamond and gleaned in the bright sun. Kira looked at him nervously "Anything cheaper that we can afford?" she asked sheepishly.

The man shook his head and handed them to her "Just take them for free, they were once used by the Avatar Kalia, an old fire bending Avatar from eons ago. It seems only right that they should be given to you" he said gently.

Kira took the swords thankfully, cradling them against her as he pulled out their sheathe that seemed to glow "Take care of those swords and you two make sure you bring peace to the world" he said. And without another word he and the other villagers departed, leaving them in an empty square.

Kira turned thoughtfully to Zuko "I guess we should go" she said distantly. Zuko nodded and led her to the ostrich horse before jumping up and helping her climb on after making sure she had put the swords on her back I'll teach you to use those in the next stop" he said quietly.

Kira just nodded, to happy to even speak. She had gained the friendship of Zuko and beautiful swords. And to top it all off Zuko was going to teach her to fight! Kira sighed dreamily, this was the best dream she had ever had…


	4. Training and Getting On Nerves

**Don't own ATLA. Okay I apologize for a mistake, I had put the hilt is diamond when it is not, the blades are what is diamond, you'll find out their importance later. and also I apologize for the extreme lack in updates. I've just been dealing with the fact that in two weeks I'm graduating and as it is I've gotten to bed later than midnight every night for the past two weeks when I'm used to going to bed at nine. I'm very tired and have not had much time to work on stories but I'm hoping that after graduation dies down it'll be better.**

Kira groaned as she felt Zuko shaking her shoulder. With a groggy expression she looked at him "Was goin on?" she asked. Zuko looked at her strictly "It's time to begin training" he said. Kira looked in puzzlement around the woods they had decided to camp in.

The sky was just beginning to lighten. Kira groaned and pulled the covers over her head "Can you wait about five hours or more? Sometime around afternoon and then try again" she said, rolling over. She smiled as she heard Zuko's footsteps walk away momentarily.

However she frowned when they quickly returned. She groaned when she heard him kneel down by her. However he didn't shake her shoulder. Instead he put something soft and cold on her pillow. Kira looked at it groggily, not understanding the small shape she was seeing.

Suddenly it clicked and she let out a shriek "_**Snake**_!" she shrieked loudly. Quickly she scrambled out of her sleeping bag, away from the snake.

She then heard Zuko laughing and then with a murderous glare she looked at the vine on her pillow, the end of which was held by Zuko who smirked "Well now that your up we might as well begin" he said. Kira glared darkly at him "I will get you back for that" she said darkly.

Zuko shot her an arrogant smirk "I've already found a clearing and everything" he said. Kira groaned at the lack of sleep. Suddenly an idea struck and she smiled evilly "Well if you want to play at that game lets see how you react to me singing" she said challengingly.

Zuko winced "No singing, now follow me" he said. Kira quickly grabbed her broadswords and followed after him, combing her mind for a song. Suddenly she got an idea as he led her to the clearing, already pulling out his broad swords and motioning for Kira to do the same.

Slowly Kira did, admiring the diamond blades and butterfly hilt as she did. Easily she fell into a stance she had seen the blue spirit use in an episode back home. Zuko groaned and slapped his forehead "What?" Kira asked in annoyance.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "Your blades are upside down" he stated. Kira blushed, noticing the curves were pointing up "I meant to do that" she said as she corrected the mistake. Zuko then groaned again "We have a lot of work of work to do" he stated.

Kira smirked "But it's a start right?" she asked. Zuko rolled his eyes "We have a lot to work on, forms, stances, confidence, speed, agility, and tons of other things" he said. Kira rolled her eyes "Figures" she muttered.

Zuko raised an eyebrow "And what's that supposed to mean?' he asked sharply. Kira smiled innocently at him "Nothing" she said quickly. Then she turned away from him with a small hint of annoyance "Can we get this over with?" she asked.

She heard Zuko sigh "You have to be facing me if you want to learn" he said dryly. Kira blushed, turning to face him "Right…" she said sheepishly. Zuko rolled his eyes "Why did I allow myself to get dragged into this mess?" he asked himself.

Kira grinned slyly "Because your willing to help a pretty damsel in distress?" she hinted slyly. Zuko sighed and struck a pose with his swords "Follow my lead" and with that her training began. Zuko ran her through basic forms.

It took a while to get through it and Kira's arms began to ache in just a half an hour. Finally at around midday he smirked "Does the little girl need a break?" he taunted. At this point Kira was soaked in sweat and breathing hard, an almost unbearable stitch in her side "I'm just…really…out of…shape" she gasped out.

Zuko smirked "Take a break, and then I'll give you some exercises to help" he said. Kira glared at him after collapsing onto the ground "I've taken…dance…I know…how to exercise" she gasped out angrily.

Zuko snorted "Dance is a whole different realm. I'll bet that the last fight was the first you've ever been in" he said, amused at watching her. Kira growled "I have too been in fights!" she cried out. He rolled his eyes "Like what?" he asked.

Kira froze before weakly raising a finger "My brothers and I fight" she said weakly. Zuko sighed "That's not enough. In a war you must be prepared to fight and defend yourself and without knowing how to properly you will easily be squashed by your opponents.

Maybe where you come from people don't fight, but here people won't show mercy. If you show any hesitation, any weakness at all, there will be someone to snuff it out" he said. Kira shivered, recognizing those words from a particular episode and a different person who was warped beyond repair.

Helplessness suddenly engulfed Kira, what if Zuko still followed that path? Could she get close enough to him to prevent that from happening? She suddenly became aware of a hand waving in front of her face and in utter shock she jumped back, banging her head painfully against a tree "Your crazy" Zuko stated dryly.

Kira looked at him in puzzlement "Why do you say that?" she asked, obliviously. Zuko raised an eyebrow "You spaced out for several minutes" he stated. Kira's face fell "I was thinking" she said stiffly. Zuko nodded unsurely "We had better get back to training" he said uneasily.

Kira groaned "This stuff is impossible" she groaned. Zuko crossed his arms in annoyance "If I just gave up then I would be dead" he said stiffly.

Kira winced, knowing full well what he meant "I understand that and I also know your strong. The thing is I'm not, I haven't grown up in a war and was just tossed into it against my own will! I can't fight, I'm out of shape, I only know a few bending tricks that I've practiced. I've only just found out I'm a bender a week ago and found out I was an Avatar five second before that! I'm tired, I'm upset I won't ever see my family again, and I just want to go home!" she said angrily.

A single tear slid down her cheek as she stared the prince down. Zuko gave her a glare "What do you expect me to do? I was banished by my own father! He burned me! You don't think I've got troubles? I've got to search the world and capture the Avatar!" he said.

Kira rolled her eyes "And you consider a man like that to be your father?" she asked dryly. Zuko growled angrily at her and the next thing she knew she was tied to the back of the ostrich horse as Zuko rode on "Oh yeah this is really mature" she muttered under her breath.

Zuko shot a glare back at her "At least I can fight, you probably couldn't hold your own for five seconds against a toddler" he said angrily. Kira glared at him, she would so find a way to show him!


	5. Azula

**Wow...two chapters in one day? That's impressive. Don't own Avatar, just Kira. Although I have to say, it is disappointing to get a lack in reviews for the last chapter. And I mean a lack! Sure I don't usually ask for much but is one review to much to ask for? And also I have made sure that this will be either 27 or 28 chapters, but no less ! Isn't that great news!?**

Kira shifted uncomfortably in the ropes. It had been a week and still the bratty prince would not let her go! And to make matters worse he had gagged her mouth to keep her from talking back! She was more than ready to chew him to bits and spit out each individual piece for some ferocious animal!

How in the world did she ever have a crush on this guy!? And that was when she thought he was a cartoon! Suddenly she smirked as she remembered how every one had always argued on who Zuko would end up with.

With his luck he'd be lucky to get an old hag you could cast some sort of jinx or something so he couldn't bend or talk! But on the Brightside they were heading to see Aang! Zuko had found Azula's trail from her tank early that morning and they were currently going at top speed.

However the top speed hurt because Zuko had tied Kira so that all of her stuff was on a bag on her back, including her broadswords that were very uncomfortable, despite them being in their sheath. Kira sighed in boredom as she began counting random flowers that they passed.

Kira couldn't even tell what time it was because they didn't have watches. Maybe she could buy a sundial? Would they have those? Suddenly Kira was aware of the flowery meadows slowly turning to a desert full of heat and rock. In the distance she saw an old town in the middle and excitement grew.

She then tensed as she saw Azula riding into the town at a distance, that was one thing she had forgotten. Nervously she started struggling in the ropes, earning a small nudge from Zuko "Don't even think about it" he said harshly.

Kira could feel sweat beading down her forehead as she combed her mind for a way out of this. Unfortunately she wasn't quick enough as Zuko choose to ride through an ally and burst out "Do you really want to fight me?" Azula asked Aang in the distance.

Kira winced as they burst into the light and Zuko purposely tumbled off the ostrich horse, Kira following painfully as she fell on her side. Carefully Kira climbed to her feet which were the only things untied. She looked nervously at Aang who kept shooting curious glances at her when not watching the two fire siblings "Well looks like Zuzu got a girlfriend" Azula commented.

Kira couldn't help but snort while Aang chuckled "Zuzu?" he asked. Zuko growled and quickly turned to Azula and Aang, ready to attack either of them "Back off Azula, he's mine" he growled. Azula also got into a stance "I'm not going anywhere" she said confidently.

Kira let out a muffled scream and dodged the sudden fire blast sent at her. Azula then took to attacking Zuko, Aang, and Kira. Zuko was attacking Aang and Azula while Aang was going on defense. Then there was Kira who was trying her best to dodge which is harder when it looks when your arms are bound and your mouth gagged.

She watched As Azula and Zuko chased Aang into a building that exploded after a few minutes. Kira could feel a satisfied smirk on her lips as Zuko flew out, totally unconscious. Serves the spoiled pain in her neck right!

She then followed Azula and Aang as Aang used air bending to get on a wall. A sudden blast of blue fire caused her to look away for a second and quickly she hurried forward as she lost sight of Aang and Azula in a burning building.

She saw Azula walking up evilly to Aang preparing to strike. She could see Katara just slightly behind her but she took matters into her own hands and rammed into Azula, knocking her into the side. Azula turned to Kira cruelly "You'll pay for that" she said.

An evil smirk graced her lips as a beam suddenly fell from the roof, effectively pinning Kira to the ground as Aang was. She didn't have to wait long as Katara used a water whip to toss Azula back. Aang smiled in delight "Katara!" he shouted happily as she used water whips to free both him and Kira, including getting rid of Kira's ropes.

Kira smirked and took out her broadswords as Azula took off after Katara "Finally I can fight! Or at least try" she said uneasily. Aang looked at her strangely as the two ran out of the burning building, both panting "Who are you?" Aang asked.

Kira brushed the comment aside, instead going to follow Azula, broadsword in each hand. With ease they managed to drive Azula back and she hastily began to retreat. Kira smirked as Toph suddenly appeared to use her earth bending and knock her to the ground "Thought you guys could use some help" she said casually.

Katara smiled warmly at her "Thanks" she said. Azula snarled and ran into a nearby ally and Kira chased after, smirking in triumph as she bumped into Iroh. Azula's face showed anger and hatred as the others backed her into a corner.

With a sigh she raised her hands in surrender "Well look at this, enemies and traitors all working together. I'm done, I know when I'm beaten and a princess surrenders in honor" she said, smirking at Zuko who glared at her.

Kira, however, kept her eyes on Azula, waiting for her to strike as she knew she would, she did it on the show and they were a lot more ruthless in real life so there was nothing to stop her. Hopefully she could change it so Iroh didn't get hurt.

Unfortunately when Azula struck it was to quick for the eye to comprehend. Kira stared as the fire ball seemed to rush in slow motion at Iroh. Then with a furied cry all of them launched a combined attack on the princess, though Kira's air bending was unnoticed by anybody.

Kira felt tears in her eyes as she looked to where Zuko ad gone to his uncle's side. Kira rushed up with the others and she felt her heart twinge with guilt as she saw Iroh laying unconscious and injured "Zuko please I can help" Kira told him.

Zuko shot her an angry look and she shivered at the pure rage that lay in his eyes "Back off!" he snarled. Katara stepped forward "Please Zuko I can heal him" the water bender begged. Zuko launched some fire over their heads.

Kira ignored it and ran up to Zuko "Please…I can help him" she begged. Zuko angrily held up his hand as though he was going to hit her. Kira flinched and watched nervously as he curled his hand into a fist, his whole body shaking in rage "Go. Away. Now" he ordered.

Kira took one last look at Iroh before following the direction the gang went, noticing they had taken off. But deep down she felt endless sorrow pull at her heart. Sure she was safe now, but something told her hat life was about to get difficult with out help…


	6. An Unexpected Face

**Don't own Avatar or the song keep Holding On. Yes Kira sings her first song in this chapter, yes this chapter is important. And I think I might be sick after being able to get three chapters in such a short time space. I guess my writers block has worn off! And also I have links to the songs on my profile. I didn't put them in proper order though so you will have no clue when i sing them, and no clue what the situation will be! (Smiles evilly)**

Kira walked sadly through the woods, completely lost without Zuko to guide her. Or at least guide her direction wise.. Without him she wasn't sure she could even make it to Ba Sing Se. All she knew was that she couldn't give up and that Zuko would need her help eventually!

Well not really, but…maybe she could get him to become good during that fight for Ba Sing Se! Suddenly sounds of swords clashing reached her ears. With a determined look she grabbed her broadswords, Zuko said she couldn't fight…she'd show him!

Kira burst through a grove of trees, immediately turning the attention of the Fire Nation soldiers to her. She noticed the worried look on the woman they were attacking and her hands shook as she pulled out the twin swords.

She took a deep breath as the men turned to attack her instead. Quickly Kira scanned her mind for something to cheer her up before a small smile lit her face as she began to sing softly.

_You're not alone  
Together we stand  
I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand  
When it gets cold  
And it feels like the end  
There's no place to go  
You know I won't give in  
No I won't give in _

Kira slashed at the guards in a fury, not willing to give up. In her mind she saw Zuko as a refugee, something that not many people saw him as. Despite his upbringing that was what he had come to be, but to Kira's surprise she was developing quite the crush on the rather lacking-in-charm prince.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

The woman caught on and began to help Kira in attacking the guards, despite the two woman being steadily drove back. Kira wished fervently that Zuko was here to teach her but she knew that would never happen, he was probably in Ba Sing Se by this time.

_So far away  
I wish you were here  
Before it's too late, this could all disappear  
Before the doors close  
And it comes to an end  
With you by my side I will fight and defend  
I'll fight and defend  
Yeah, yeah _

Kira's left sword flew out of her hand due to a vicious thrust and flew into a tree several feet away. Panic gripped the young teen as she defended herself with just one sword. Besides her the other woman did no better with only a small dagger.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

Kira lunged at the sword, all while continuing to sing. With a firm grip she grabbed the sword, pulling it from the trunk. She staggered back from the force, barely turning in time to block another blow. Her mind reeled with fatigue as she tried to think of a way out, singing strongly.

_Hear me when I say, when I say I believe  
Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny  
Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah _

An idea suddenly struck and with a furied yell flames ran along the diamond blades as she finally managed to drive the soldiers back. The woman behind her faltered unsteadily before attacking with renewed vigor. She seemed familiar but Kira could not place where from.

_La da da da  
La da da da  
La da da da da da da da da _

Finally the soldiers began turning and fleeing the area in terror of the two females. Once out of sight Kira leaned against a tree in exhaustion, singing softly as she tried to regain her strength. The woman watched her warily, tense as a cornered wolf.

_Keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through  
Just stay strong  
'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you  
There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through _

Finally it clicked as Kira recognized the woman and smiled tiredly at her, putting her swords at her feet before sliding them away to show she was not her enemy. Happiness blossomed in Kira's chest, she had never expected this meeting.

_Keep holding on  
Keep holding on _

Kira slid to the ground, exhaustion taking a toll on her body, she definitely needed to get into shape sometime. However that slid from her mind as the other woman walked by her and sat down next to her, looking just as tired as she joined in for the last verse.

_There's nothing you could say  
Nothing you could do  
There's no other way when it comes to the truth  
So keep holding on  
'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

Kira turned to the other woman happily "It is an honor to meet you" she said quietly. The other woman gave a small start "You know who I am?" she asked warily. Kira nodded "Yes…lady Ursa of the Fire nation, I know your son and want to help him" she said.

Ursa smiled lightly at the mention of Zuko "I love my son very much, though I want more than anything to save him from being with his father" she said. Kira raised an eyebrow in confusion "Didn't you hear what happened?" she asked.

Ursa shook her head in surprise and Kira took a deep breath "He was banished. He spoke up in defense of some new soldiers so Ozai burned, banished, and sent him to find the Avatar to restore his honor" she said. Ursa sank back in disbelief, completely speechless.

For several minutes they sat in the uncomfortable silence "But the Avatar is gone" Ursa said distantly. Kira shook her head "Actually Aang's alive, he's the current Avatar but was trapped in an ice berg for a hundred years. Not to mention the spirit Yue came to me and somehow I'm the second Avatar" she said, not mentioning the part how she was from a different universe.

Ursa stared at her before smiling "It's an honor to meet you" she said. Kira smiled "So will you come with me? I had plans to meet back up with Zuko" she said. Ursa shook her head "When the time is right I'll see Zuko but until then I must remain in hiding from the Fire nation" she said sadly.

Kira nodded in understanding, her face falling "If you have to" she said sulking. Ursa sighed and to Kira's surprise the fire lady leaned over and gave Kira a small hug "Please don't tell Zuko you saw me, and please help him see reason" she said.

Kira nodded and smiled before getting up "I'd better hurry, I plan to meet up with some old friends who will help me to reach Ba Sing Se which I think is where Zuko is headed" she said. Ursa smiled "Ba Sing Se is a huge place, be sure not to lose your way" she said before getting up and bowing to Kira who bowed back.

Kira flashed her a smile "Thank you" she said before taking off through the woods, she just had to get to Zuko!


	7. Ouch!

**Don't own Avatar. now, I wasn't originally planning on posting this until next week but in light of recent events I am posting it early. The events? The fact that by a slim margin of forty minutes I managed to get in all of my stuff so that i can graduate with my school! It makes me happy because I had to fight tooth and nail for it, but it is going to be worth it to walk down the aisle with my classmates next week! But on less positive news I'm on temporary block due to a concussion from dance class. i got stupid and landed wrong during a summersault and can hardly think which is why I am aploogizing ahead for any errors. Oh well, enjoy the chapter!**

Kira slowly walked along studying a map she had printed off. Naturally she was as confused as can be. All she could find was a bunch of squiggly lines. All she knew is that she had just crossed the outer edge of the desert, deciding to go around the worst of it.

With a groan she turned the paper upside down, hoping to make sense of it "Look out!" some one cried, jerking her from her studying. She froze mid step and her eyes widened as she saw the lack of ground in front of.

With cautious movements she put her foot down, completely missing the ledge she was on. With a scream she plummeted down, hearing screams of warning below her "A little late" she muttered before using air bending to launch herself to ground after noticing the water under her.

She sighed in relief as her feet reached solid land, her map now a crumpled mess in her hands. She then became aware of people staring at her. Slowly she turned and felt her heart soar, it was Aang and the gang. They were gaping at her with wide mouths that made her nervous.

Nervously she looked down, she was wearing her water tribe out fit with baggy blue pants and a plain ocean blue short sleeve shirt with a blue fingerless glove on one hand "Do I have something on me?" she asked in annoyance, worried something had latched onto her during her fall.

Suddenly it hit her, air bending. Her face paled rapidly and she shook her head "You guys didn't see that, it was all your imagination" she said nervously. With cautious steps she backed up, she should have used water bending.

She didn't want the attention until absolutely necessary. Nervously she watched as the gang exchanged shocked looks before returning their attention to stare at Kira "Did you just…air bend?" Katara asked in shock.

Kira sighed in defeat "Darn it, I should have just fallen into the water. Now I'll never get any peace" she muttered. Aang shook himself out of his shock, smiling widely "So you mean I'm not the only air bender?" he asked.

Kira winced for a moment before inspiration struck. With a mental apology her face hardened "Yeah but if you're an air bender then that means there are only two of us" she said bitterly. Aang raised an eyebrow "What do you mean? If you're here then why can't there be others?" he asked.

Kira shot him a glare "What, did you get stuck in an iceberg or something? The air benders were killed off. Maybe if they would have had the Avatar then they would have been fine. As it is I'm wondering around and to scared to use my bending ever since my parents were killed for air bending" she said darkly.

Aang's expression was full of guilt and mentally Kira shouted dozens of apologies. She jumped in surprise as Katara walked up to her angrily "Who do you think you are to say those things? From what I hear the Avatar is back and doing everything in his power to help" she said.

Kira scoffed, mentally thanking her acting lessons with all her heart "Well from what I know he vanished for a hundred years, therefore causing the destruction of all the air nomads. I hear he was recently held on trial for killing someone in a past life, some savior.

He hurt an entire battalion of earth kingdom soldiers just because they threatened some friend of his. And also I heard that he even left King Bumi for the Fire Nation yet claims to be friends with him and let me tell you from experiences, friends don't abandon friends.

Not to mention he opposes the Fire Nation by fighting everyone. He tries to create peace with everyone else and prevent fights so why is the Fire Nation any different? I mean sure they killed off my people but come on, not everyone is evil! It was Sozen who started the war and Ozai who is leading it.

I'm sure if yo…the Avatar tried he could gain some really powerful allies if he got his act together" she said in false anger.

It wasn't a very bright idea however as five seconds later she found herself incased in dirt and an angry Toph face to face with her "Look here, I know Aang may not be the best person in the world but everyone has faults.

And you can't blame him on a past life because each Avatar is different. And yes he vanished for a hundred years but if he wouldn't have then he would have been killed. And isn't it a good thing he cares for his friends? That just shows he has compassion!

And this is war, if you have to leave a friend then you do what you have to and go back when you can. And as for the Fire nation, try finding someone who won't attack us first" she growled angrily. Kira stared at her in shock, she didn't know Toph would stand up for Aang, she figured it would be Katara.

With a sigh Kira looked away "Alright, I'm sorry. I'm just slightly lost and I didn't want anyone to know about my bending. I recognized you as the Avatar and figured you would want to keep me close to you since you're I can air bend.

But I can't have that because I need to find a friend in Ba Sing Se but it's hard because he's Fire Nation and a fire bender and even though he's good, or at least trying, nobody will give him a chance" she whispered.

Aang sighed "Sad thing is your probably right. Knowing that there is another air bender makes me want to find out more about you. I also recognize you as that girl who was captured by Zuko, that's why you were captured right?

And is it how you got separated from your friend?" he asked. Kira smiled tenderly as she nodded "yes, his name is…Li and he has been traveling with his uncle Mushi. However I've only met Mushi twice and the second time he was injured and Zuko…er, got me.

And I know I've only known Li for a little bit but I know that there is good inside him because he saw I was an air bender and instead of capturing me he just let me travel with him, despite the fact that I could very well have been his ticket to living the life of luxury" she said, thinking of Zuko and how he could have gone home without Aang but at least waited until she got on his nerves before even tying her up.

Suddenly Sokka raised a finger "I've got an idea!" he shouted.

Kira raised an eyebrow "Which is?" she asked dryly.

Sokka smiled "Well you said your headed to Ba Sing Se, and we're heading to Ba Sing Se, so why don't you join us and we can cross the Serpents Pass and reach the capitol with you! That way you get to the capitol and don't get lost and Aang can learn more about you" he said.

Kira smiled lightly "I think I would like that very much, my names Kira" she said, holding out her hand to Aang.

Aang smiled happily as he shook it "I'm Aang" he said happily.


	8. Azula's Attack

**Now I understand that this has taken me _forever_ to get out but it is my pleasure to announce that for at least this story my hiatus is over. I've been working on it for the past month but I kept having this trouble so after much deliberation I'm skipping the serpents pass because it was just to dull! And also i have a small request. If anyone wants to draw scenes from this story I would be very happy because I like to picture the scenes but I can't draw worth a thing. And another reason this took so long is probably due to a small bit of emotional trauma followed by a new puppy with a habit for trouble. **

**And yes I said I've been working on this fic for a month but not this chapter. But you will probably be pleased to know that I have several chapters througout the story and hundreds of scenes, enough to make up half the fic which will make writing much easier. And not only do I have this one but I have also been working with several ideas to go with a sequel and triple that I WILL do afterwards. This is my favorite fic I have done and I'm excited to post scenes in the distant future. It will have drama, twists, and action in it and lots of plot details to keep everyone on their toes. And on a plus side this fic has about twenty more planned chapters that I do have outlines along with over forty chapter for the next sequel, also planned, and the third sequel is still in development but it is shaping out to be quite the suspenseful fic. **

**Now for those of you sick of me talking I have two last thing to say, first off I only own Kira Stance and second...enjoy the next chapter at last...**

The gang stared at the wall in wonder. They had finally made it. It had taken a day and two close calls and several arguments between Suki and Kira but they made it. They had met up with Suki at the ferry on the other side but Aang's avatar duties distracted them and forced them to go through the serpents pass, braving a dangerous killer sea serpent, and an attack of a Fire Nation ship.

That and the fact that they had to drag Kira kicking and screaming to anywhere Suki was. At the moment though they felt a sense of relief because Suki had taken off and Kira was doing something by the water. Kira sighed as she knelt down by the water, staring at her reflection. Suddenly she cupped some water to her hand, bringing it to a spot just below her right eye.

A fine tan powder the color of her skin washed down, dripping with the water into the dirt. She looked at her reflection again but this time she had a heart shaped scar the size of her thumb. She had always hid it, ever since receiving it in a small accident at her second job.

She had worked at Fat Foods Fryers and some of the oil splashed up, narrowly missing her eye. She was lucky that nobody else noticed or else she would've had to much unwanted attention. But now she figured she kinda liked it.

Everyone in this world had something that set them apart, like Jets tiger swords, Zuko's scar, and Katara's hair loopies. So she figured maybe her scar would become her mark to bear. To show the world that she had an identity. She may not have had much of a life back in her old world but in this one she felt determined to make her mark.

Behind her she felt someone approach her. Looking back she saw Toph and she smiled brightly and Kira sighed, opening her pack and lifting out her broadswords. She hadn't used them since the fight with Azula but she had a feeling she would need them. "What's up dancer?" Toph asked.

Kira smiled to herself. Toph had noticed Kira had been light on her feet and occasionally did some dancing when she thought no one was looking. It was only natural that Toph would catch her. Then again could anyone blame her for wanting to dance after taking a class on it for a year?

Kira smiled at Toph, standing up "Just getting a few things done before we go" she explained.

Toph smirked "Like removing that gunk off your scar and finally showing everyone those awesome broadswords of yours?" she taunted.

Kira froze at that, shock running through her. "How did you know about my scar and swords?" she asked.

Toph rolled her misty green eyes in annoyance "I could feel them. I see a lot better than you guys give me credit for. I can even see Aang's stupid little arrows. The skin feels different there" she stated.

Kira nodded in understanding before a thought occurred to her "Why are you here?" she asked.

Toph rolled her eyes "Sweetness sent me and I have some questions I haven't been able to ask yet" she stated dryly.

Kira raised an eyebrow "Like…" she trailed off, motioning with her hand for Toph to continue.

Toph smirked, raising a pillar of dirt for her to lean on "First I could tell that when we first found you, you lied about your friends name being Li. You also lied about when Zuko got you, and your being an air bender which doesn't make much sense" she stated, a victorious smirk on her face.

At this Kira really froze up. Every muscle in her body was stretched tight as she stared in disbelief at the young earth bender. Finally she settled into a glare "You are way to good" she muttered.

She then sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat "Fine, I lied. My friends name wasn't Li, that's just so he won't get himself killed. But as much as I would love to tell you more I can't because I know that he could be in trouble. He won't even tell me his real name" she said quickly.

Technically it was truth because more often then not he had to refer to himself as 'Lee' or 'Prince Zuko' rather than just…Zuko. She then looked at Toph who was looking at her in a mixture between approval and anger "Then how do I know your on our side?" she asked.

Kira groaned in frustration "Because rock head you can sense lies can't you? That's how you caught me. I'm all about the love and peace and I hate fighting! Sure I would side with people from the Fire Nation but only if they agreed to help rather than fight" she said angrily.

Toph smirked, nodding "I believe you, now lets go before sweetness freaks" she said.

Kira nodded in relief, smiling at the young earth bender "And Toph? Thanks" she said meekly.

_**Line break**_

They reached the gang quickly to find Aang soaring towards them. Kira's heart sunk, no Appa? Then she saw his troubled expression "Aang? I thought you were gonna look for Appa?" Katara asked.

Aang landed, looking away from them "I was, but something stopped me…something big" he stated.

Sokka raised an eyebrow skeptically "What's so big that Appa has to wait?" he asked.

Aang stayed silent, motioning for them to follow him to the wall where he and Toph silently proceeded to move them up "That" he said sharply, pointing to a giant drill.

Kira's eyes narrowed in anger but she saw Katara staring at her and turned to her sharply "Yes?" she asked.

Katara narrowed her eyes "What's up with the scar and swords?" she asked.

Kira narrowed her eyes, quickly trying to come up with an acceptable lie. "The scar marks me, just like Aang's arrows and Toph's blindness. I've always hidden it because it makes me traceable but now I'm ready to stop hiding. And as for the swords, you don't honestly believe I can air bend in public? My life would be forfeit" she said easily, not missing Toph's slight frown.

Finally they made it to the top and Kira scowled, standing at the edge of the wall as she glared darkly at the drill while behind her a guard questioned Aang. With one last dark look she turned to follow them as they were lead away. They were lead into a room where a general sat idly at his desk, shuffling through papers. Kira closed her eyes, trying to focus.

In her world it had been months since she had seen this episode. What should she do? She could join Toph, Katara and Sokka, Aang, or just take off into Ba Sing Se to find Zuko. She bit her lip as they were lead out to watch a group of earth benders try to take out the drill.

She shivered, her mind racing at a hundred miles per hour. Her eyes narrowed, studying as the soldiers were single handedly taken out. Kira scowled before turning to the stricken General "Get your earth benders to retrieve them. We need to take out the drill or the whole city will suffer. We need a strategy but for now we need to find out what those men down there found out. This is one battle that cannot be lost" she said, her voice hard. If Azula got into the city then Zuko's life was as good as forfeit.

_**Line break**_

Kira studied the drill carefully from where she hid. She was in the crevice the terra team had been hiding in. The others were still up talking with the general but she had a vague suspicion that the stupid man was more than useless.

Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she studied the sleek metal shape of the drill, her eyes calculating the distances. During her study she felt the gang approach her and she turned to them "Do we have a plan?" she asked.

Sokka nodded "We're taking it down from the inside" he said. She smiled as Toph created a dust cloud. Quickly they ran through it towards the drill.

Once they neared it Kira followed suit as they jumped into a hole courtesy of Toph. "It's so dark down here! I can't even see" Sokka whined.

Toph scoffed "Ow!" Sokka shouted.

Katara made a small sound "You okay?" she asked.

"Someone hit me!" Sokka accused, his voice shooting towards Toph.

Kira giggled "Well I can't say you didn't deserve it" she replied cheerfully.

They quickly rose above the ground while Sokka muttered angrily. He then looked upward, pointing at a narrow pipe near an entrance "There" he shouted over the noise.

Quick Aang vaulted up to catch them by hanging upside down, his arms hanging. He quickly caught Katara, and Sokka before Kira launched herself in. She looked around curiously as Aang came up without Toph "She's staying outside?" she asked.

Sokka shrugged "She can't see in here? She'd be defenseless" he explained.

_**Line break**_

They made their way to a room filled with pipes and valves and curiously Sokka began to study them "I need a plan of this machine. Some schematics that show what the inside looks like. Then we can find it's weak points" he muttered to himself.

He then drew out his machete, chopping off a steam valve. Katara turned to him angrily as Kira and Aang nervously eyes the steam "What are you doing? Someone's going to hear us!" she hissed.

Sokka grinned "That's the point. I figure that a machine this big needs engineers to run it and when something breaks…"

"They come running to fix it!" Kira said in realization.

_**Line break**_

Kira stood back as the others got the plans before they raced off to another level. Kira decided to stay back while Sokka told Katara and Aang the plan, she figured she'd be useless anyways. Sokka then rolled up the plans, leading the group to another location on the drill with giant metal beams.

Katara and Aang instantly got into position but Kira went up, stopping them "Wait! My old friend I'm looking for told me you should never give your all into any one thing or you'll wear yourself out. You need to weaken the braces and then get a final blow in or nothing will happen and you'll just tire yourselves out" she told them.

Both of them nodded and proceeded to take care of cutting about half way through the braces before moving to the next. Suddenly Kira looked up and shouted in alarm, using air to deflect a blue fireball. The others exchanged nervous glances before taking off into a corridor.

Aang however stopped still at a T intersection "Guys get out of here, I know what I need to do" he said, heading in the other direction.

"Wait!" Kira and Katara called out at the same time.

Katara tossed Aang her canteen "You need this more than I do!" she said.

Kira nodded "And I'm going with you, you might need some back up" she said. Aang hesitated momentarily but nodded.

_**Line break**_

Kira and Aang raced out to the drills surface and Aang smiled "This looks like a good spot" he said, glancing up.

He yelped, barely jumping in time to avoid being crushed by a boulder. Kira scowled as he and Aang avoided them and Aang quickly proceeded to cut through the metal with the water. After a while he paused, sweat dripping off his forehead.

Unfortunately Azula choose to show up at this time and launched a brilliant blue fire blast at the two benders. Not realizing what she was doing Kira stepped in front of Aang and punched her fist forward, releasing an inferno of flames.

She heard Aang gasp and turned back to him "You keep up with doing that! I've got her!" she shouted. But internally she was shaking worse than her rabbit from back home when they introduced him to the cats. Azula's face showed surprise before it narrowed into one of anger and suspicion.

Kira scowled and shot her hands forward, hoping it would do something. Luckily it pulled earth from the wall, slamming it into the prodigious princess. Azula smirked "Well what do we have here? A _second _avatar perhaps?" she asked.

Kira remained silent, waiting for her to make a move. Azula moved forward, shooting a fist of fire at Kira who leapt backwards, kicking an arc of air at her. Azula jumped over, ready to attack but was distracted as Kira called the earth to around her arms, moving it in a sort of earth whip.

Above them another volley of boulders rained down, forcing the two out of their battle to dodge. Kira acted quickly, lifting her hands up as though t grab the boulder while wondering how she was managing to withhold her own as she threw it at Azula.

She then rushed forward, pulling her swords out of their sheath as she sliced downward, cutting across Azula's cheek to leave a red scar. Azula stumbled back in shock, slowly reaching up to her cheek. Kira winced, stumbling back as her face mixed into one of fury.

Azula launched a huge fire blast and Kira ducked, hearing Aang's yelp as he ducked as well "What did you do!?" he shouted.

Kira quickly ran back to him, away from the princess's fury "I landed a hit" she said timidly. Aang groaned and they both worked together to bring up a wall of earth to defend them from continuous blue fire blasts.

She screamed in rage and defiance and did a double kick, instantly obliterating the wall. Kira groaned as her and Aang were flung back into the wall before the ground rushed up at her.

_**Line break**_

Kira was barely aware as some one grabbed her, hauling her up to stand upright. She opened her eyes blearily, looking as Azula built up a blast. She gasped, flinching in shock. But before the blow came rock tossed her back, courtesy of Aang.

Kira nodded at him and the two turned to Azula who charged at the two of them. She stopped though as sludge exploded from the drill, spraying them all. Aang and Kira quickly regained balance but were knocked to the side as Azula ran into them on accident, slamming them into the wall.

Kira felt her mind go blank as they all slid off the drill, Azula on one side and Kira and Aang on the other. Momo swooped towards them, helping to right Aang up. With quick movements Aang lifted Kira up, running up the side of the drill.

Kira panted and looked thankfully at Aang "Now all I need is a…" he stopped as a boulder crashed in front of him, cutting of his words "Actually, that is what I need" he said happily.

He quickly sliced the boulder down to size, putting it point down in the hole he had made. Kira nodded to him as he got ready to sprint. Kira looked away, scanning for Azula as Aang took off running up the face of the wall. Kira heard him shout as Azula managed to climb up the edge of the drill.

Kira shouted in anger, blocking the fire blast as she leapt up to avoid the blast of air the Aang sent throughout the ship. Sludge began erupting from the drill everywhere, covering her and Aang but…they had done it. Azula was no where to be seen and the drill slowly collapsed.

Aang smiled, wiping the mud off of his face as Momo flew onto his shoulder. He turned to Kira with the same goofy smile "So…a second avatar right?" he asked.

Kira scowled "Doesn't change the fact I'm going into hiding again so I'd appreciate if you didn't tell _anyone_" she threatened.

Aang held up his hands in mock defeat "I know…but I'm glad you helped" he said thankfully.

Kira felt her chest swell at the praise before hugging Aang "Thank you" she told him quietly.

_**Line break**_

Toph, Sokka, and Katara cheered as they ran up to Aang. But upon nearing him they paused "Hey Aang? Where's Kira?" Toph asked.

Aang smiled, looking out towards the setting sun "Just like she said, she had to find a friend. I just hope she does" he said calmly.

Katara smiled and laughed gently, joining the young avatar "I hope she does too" she said.


	9. An Unexpected Surprise

**As a special treat for such a long break I am posting the next chapter which is a song one and much shorter. And to give readers a general view so to know what I have and what to expect on updates.  
10, 11, 15, 18, 29, 30-complete,  
12, 13, 16, 21, 23, 24-half way complete  
14, 17, 19, 20, 22, 25, 26, 27, 28-still in development**

**So as you can see I have some of it done and I also have an outline to help. I also have decided to put songs from the sequels up on my profile, I have links to the songs so you can hear them. It sort of gives you suspense on what to wonder on why those songs are playing. I will also update and check to make sure they are still working videos so you can see them. Now last thing, I don't own ATLA or I'm with you from avrgil lavgeine.  
**

Kira wandered aimlessly around Ba Sing Se, she was starting to regret splitting with the gang as water began pouring down on her head. She was cold, hungry, wet, and had no sign of Zuko even after a week! With a heavy sigh she made her way to a lone bridge. Aang had offered to teach her but she decided to look for Zuko in a city that was bigger than New York City! So stupid! With a sigh Kira began singing softly, trying to calm her nerves.

__

I'm standing on a bridge  
I'm waiting in the dark  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
There's nothing but the rain  
No footsteps on the ground  
I'm listening but there's no sound

With sad eyes that slowly became tear streaked as well as rained on she looked upwards into the dark sky as lightning cracked threateningly overhead.

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a darn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

She imagined a faceless person coming to her side. Maybe her old crush would some how appear. But of course life wasn't that simple, and nobody would want to look for her.

I'm looking for a place  
Searching for a face  
Is anybody here I know?  
´Cause nothing's going right  
And everything's a mess  
And no one likes to be alone

For a moment she thought she saw movement at the edge of the bridge, but after that she couldn't see anything, only rain and blackness. If only she could find Aang or Zuko she would be fine!

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
Won't somebody come take me home?  
It's a darn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Wont you take me by the hand _

After a few moments she was sure someone was watching her, most likely some sick minded person knowing it was a pretty girl all by herself. Sometimes the world was truly cruel.

_Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

Tears and rain cascaded down her face and the cold water began to chill her bones and body, if it didn't let up she would definatly get an ammonia.

_Oh, why is everything so confusing  
Maybe I'm just out of my mind  
Yeah, yeah, yeah… _

She could feel the rain begin to die down and someone was approaching behind her. Lets see them try to approach her while she's singing, at least she could test her bending on them.

It's a darn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand  
take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

She felt someone take her hand and turn her around. For a moment her voice faltered as she saw who it was, this was the last person she would have expected! But then her voice strengthened.

_Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

She smiled as she leaned into an embrace with him. Around them the rain completely stopped. Kira felt a sense of peace wash over her at his warm embrace.

Take me by the hand  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

With a smile she looked up "Zuko…" she started.

Zuko shook his head "Look, I'm sorry for how I acted, I was just worried about Iroh and I acted badly, I hope you can forgive me" he stated.

Kira sighed "Trust me, I understand you were scared and worried for Iroh, I hold no hard feelings against you" she told him.

Then to Kira's shock he leaned down and kissed her gently on the cheek before leading her towards his and Iroh's apartment "You'll love it where we're at, it may not be the nicest apartment but we work at a tea shop" he said.

Kira smiled "I'd like that, very much" she whispered.


	10. Date Night

**Don't own ATLA or Who Knows from avril laviegne and don't worry this is the last of her songs decided, the rest are random...I think. And once again the songs are on my profile and I have updated so the links _should_ be working. And I'm happy to announce that I have the next four chapters finished meaning quick updates and I will have a small 'commercial break' to preview the rest of the fic after two chapters so enjoy!**

Kira hummed silently to herself as she wiped down a table. She could see Zuko quietly arguing with Iroh and she rolled her eyes in annoyance. Despite having her around Zuko was just as hotheaded as always. But she did appreciate him trying to find her.

According to Iroh he had been frantic in worry because he 'couldn't let a defenseless girl wander around when she needed protection'. It was really sweet, even though Zuko denied it. Iroh had told her in the utmost confidence that she wouldn't say anything.

Suddenly she felt someone tap her shoulder and tearing her eyes off of her two new companions she turned and found herself face to face with a young woman. Kira felt her heart stop as she recognized Jin and it took a lot of her will power to hold in the urge to scream shrilly in excitement.

Suddenly she caught sight of Jin's expressions to Zuko and instantly an unexpected twinge of…jealousy maybe? Shot through her. "Can I help you?" Kira asked her calmly, struggling to keep her cool.

Jin blushed, looking away "I know that you and the other server here seem pretty close and I was wondering if you two were going steady or if you were family or something" she stuttered.

Kira put a forced smile on her face "Well the thing is we're not steady but we met on our travels and are traveling together. He just couldn't stand to leave a helpless girl to fend for herself" Kira responded.

Jin sighed "So you like him?" she asked.

Kira laughed before turning to look at Zuko, a small devious grin growing on her face "I take it you want to go out with him?" she asked.

Jin nodded and Kira's smile grew wider "Well we could both go on a date with him…"

**_Line break_**

Kira snuck over in the shadows, watching Jin and Zuko like a hawk as they went by the fire light fountain. There wouldn't be any movements from Jin on her man! Besides…it was almost her turn. Part of hers and Jin's agreement was that she would drag him here and Kira would take over, effectively embarrassing Zuko.

Suddenly inspiration struck and she stepped into Jin's line of sight. Jin looked at her sadly before nodding, making an excuse to Zuko that she couldn't hear. Kira then smirked, stepping out of the shadows as Zuko looked in confusion at Jin's retreating back "Well, looks like it's my turn" she stated.

Startled Zuko whirled around to face her. She smirked clearing her throat. In annoyance Zuko groaned "Oh great, do not tell me your going to sing? The other night was fine because it helped me find you but please…not here" he begged.

Kira smirked "Yes I'm singing so get over it!" she said before jumping onto the edge of the fountain.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah-ya Yeah-ya  
Why do you look so familiar  
I could swear that I  
Have seen your face before  
I think I like that you seem sincere  
I think I'd like to get  
To know you a little bit more_

She winked at Zuko slyly. With a small groan he buried his head in his hands "Yeah I bet" he muttered under his breath. Kira ignored him.

_I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for_

Zuko looked at her at this point as she began clapping to the tune and doing a small dance along the side, clearly enjoying herself.

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

Zuko perked an eyebrow "So you want me to continue the hunt and enjoy it? Or do you want me to laugh as I make tea?" he asked sarcastically. Kira sighed and kept singing, only a bit louder this time.

_Yeah Yeah Yeah-ya Yeah-ya  
How do you always have an opinion  
And how do you always find  
The best way to compromise  
We don't need to have a reason  
We don't need anything  
We're just wasting time_

At this she turned to him, pointing at him sternly while acting carefree. Zuko groaned "yeah this is a waste of time" he muttered, clearly unamused.

_I think there's something more  
Life's worth living for_

Kira motioned to the sky, prolonging the word for and sending heavy mental hints to Zuko who was watching with an annoyed frown.

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day_

Kira felt her hope surge as Zuko began to lightly tap his foot, looks like there was hope for him after all!

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

Kira jumped steadily off of the edge of the fountain to go in front of a startled Zuko. However he could never anticipated her next move of grabbing his hand and doing a very crazy dance. Of course it paid off by his small smile.

_Find yourself  
'Cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
Who are you?  
Find yourself  
'Cause I can't find you  
Be yourself  
Who are you?_

Kira stopped and began clapping her hands to the rhythm again and to her utter joy Zuko joined in as well with a laugh that reminded her of bells on Christmas morning.

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's true  
There's always a brand new day_

Quickly Kira continued singing as she led a laughing Zuko through the streets to their apartment as to make it home by the curfew Iroh had set up.

_So you go and make it happen  
Do your best  
Just keep on laughing  
one things new  
There's always a brand new day_

Kira looked at Zuko wide eyed as he bent down outside of their apartment, his lips meeting hers. With a surge of elation Kira tried desperately to sing quietly as they entered the apartment.

_Who knows what could happen  
Do what you do  
Just keep on laughing  
One thing's new  
There's always a brand new day  
I'm gonna live today like it's my last day_

With a sigh Kira finished as they entered the apartment with Iroh waiting both teens had on blank expressions "How did it go?" Iroh asked warily.

Zuko stalked into his room, slamming the door shut. Kira winced, maybe her singing over did it. But to her relief Zuko opened the door a little ways and looked at Kira once more "It was one of the best nights of my life" he whispered before shutting the door gently.

Iroh looked at Kira in surprise who just grinned and shrugged before walking off into her room, trying to keep from dancing in circles.


	11. Old Problems, New Destiny

**I know, my chapters are short but I promise they pick up in just a bit if you can bear with me. And yes I know I said I'd update sooner but I've been swamped this week. It's been hecktic betwee shopping for my dog a halloween costume, taking my brother to choir, getting my brothers to and from work, my little brothers close friend dying in a hunting accident, and many other things. With the holidays so close it may be a bit hard for me to update but I will try. Oh and I don't own Avatar, just Kira.**

Kira smiled as she poured some tea carefully into some richly dressed men's cups. She saw them smile as they sipped and she smiled proudly, Iroh's tea was truly the best tea ever! She moved to go in the back when the men stood, looking at her happily "So you're the genius behind this brew. The whole city is buzzing about you" he said.

Kira giggled before motioning towards Iroh near the back where he poured some more tea "Actually he's the master mind, I'm just a waitress" she said lightly.

The man raised an eyebrow but moved to talk to Iroh who's face quickly lit up with joy. Carefully Kira made her way to Zuko who she noticed had his face bunched up in pain and regret "You okay?" she asked quietly.

He was interrupted from answering as Iroh called out to them "Isn't this great you two? We get our own tea shop in the upper ring!" he said excitedly.

The richly dressed man smiled "That's right young man, your life is about to change for the better" he said.

Zuko set down the empty cups he was carrying before walking to the door "I'll try to contain my joy" he said darkly.

Iroh shot him a hurt and confused look as he walked out. Kira sighed before smiling at Iroh "I'll get him" she said.

Iroh nodded gratefully before turning to the man to talk happily. Kira set down her pot of tea, slipping out the front door. She instantly found Zuko looking at a flyer "Whatcha looking at?" she asked. Zuko jumped, dropping the paper.

Kira laughed, snatching it out of the air. Her face instantly fell blank upon seeing Appa on the front. She shot Zuko a look and he shifted guiltily "Your going to go after him aren't you?" she asked.

Zuko sighed "I don't have a…" Kira stopped him, gently placing a finger over his lips.

She shook her head roughly, tears pricking at her eyes "Zuko please…we have a chance for a new life here full of peace. If you start stirring up trouble then we'll lose all of the good things that are happening to us" she begged.

Zuko shot her a glare "You mean for you and uncle" he shot at her darkly. Kira scowled angrily at him, a tear running down her cheek "So what? Finding _me _wasn't good for you? Having me here isn't good? Having a life where you don't have to _fear _for your life? Zuko will you at least consider the possibility?" she asked.

Zuko looked away, not saying a thing. Finally Kira sighed, rubbing the bridge of her nose "Look, I won't stop you, nor will I tell Iroh. I'm just asking for you to consider the possibility of letting it go" she said before walking away.

**__**

Line break

That night Kira lay in bed, listening as Zuko and Iroh argued about something. Her guess was that Zuko told Iroh about the poster.

Kira winced as something crashed to the floor followed by a slightly loud voice. She winced again, Iroh had never yelled like that before.

Tears rolled silently down her cheeks as Zuko shouted something before a door slammed shut. She shook her head, burying it under her pillow as tears ran down her cheeks. "Why won't he just give it up?" she asked silently.

**_Line break_**

That night Kira jerked away at a small noise. Carefully she got up and watched as the blue spirit slipped out the window. She waited for several minutes and rolled her eyes as Iroh's bulky form moved from the shadows, heading for the door.

Kira scowled, they were not leaving her by herself! Quickly she grabbed Zuko's black cloak that he had gotten for her as a small gift so she would stay warm and ran after Iroh, trying to stay quiet.

She figured Iroh probably knew she was following him considering she kept bumping into things and tripping on every single rock. Kira stifled a groan as Iroh followed Zuko into a barn where Zuko opened a small trap door in the ground, easily disappearing down it.

Kira stayed silent as Iroh followed, a black shadow in the darkness. Once they were out of sight Kira crept forward, looking down into a long hole. She gasped upon seeing it as being an entrance to the Dai Li's hide out.

Quickly she descended down the long ladder, fear pounding in her heart at the long distance from the ground. Seriously couldn't hide outs consist of ground levels and no ladders? But eventually she made it and she smiled in relief, looking around.

She could see a door open and hear talking coming from it so she moved over to it, peeking inside. She quickly covered her mouth in shock upon seeing Appa himself. Kira's fingers twitched in a huge urge to ride the fluffy creature.

Her eyes were then drawn to Zuko and Iroh who were arguing "I know my own destiny uncle" Zuko shouted in anguish.

Calmly Kira stepped into the room "Is it your destiny…or a destiny forced upon you?" she asked quietly.

_**Line break**_

The room fell deadly silent as Kira walked passed the two silent men to gently scratch Appa on the nose. Appa however withdrew in fear. Kira sighed and held out her hand for the bison to sniff "It's okay Appa, I won't hurt you" she whispered.

Appa breathed softly on her, pushing his nose against Kira's hand gently. Kira giggled, patting him before turning to the two men. Iroh smiled warmly "Looks like you have a way with animals" he stated.

Kira however ignored him, moving over to Zuko who was glaring at her "Zuko…think of your life. When have you ever made a decision on your own that coincided with your destiny? All of your life it's been forced on you. But right now you need to make a choice. But the thing is I hate having to make you choose because it makes me as bad as Ozai" she said sadly, closing her eyes.

She could feel the two startled glances on her but she ignored them, moving aside so Zuko could go to Appa "If you want to capture him…that's fine and I won't hold it against you. But I won't be able to stay with you if you do" she said quietly.

She waited, keeping her eyes shut, afraid to open them as she felt Zuko move past her. Finally she heard the clang of metal and her eyes shot open to reveal Zuko using his broadswords to cut through Appa's chains.

Kira smiled in relief, her body feeling like it was going to sag in exhaustion from the nights events. She opened her eyes once more just in time to see Appa take off through a whole in the ceiling.

_**Line break**_

The three of them slowly made their way to the surface of a lake. Kira smiled, breathing in the cool clean air. Iroh smiled as Zuko paused "You did the right thing" he said gently.

Zuko's face mixed uncertainly and he pulled out his blue demonic mask. Kira reached forward, putting a hand on his shoulder "Leave it behind" she whispered.

Zuko slowly pulled from her grasp, walking to the edge of the water. He stood there for a moment, indecision clear in his movements.

Finally he drew his hand back, launching the mask as far a he could where it landed with a small splash.


	12. Tea, Sick, and New Awakenings

**Kira Stance is mine, but that's it. I don't own anything else. Now, I understand this chapter is short as well and don't worry, it picks up slightly in the next chapter and then it's a song fic but after that I have a very big chapter planned out for you to look forward to. I also have a preview for the last half of the fic after the next chapter. And also I must inform you that the next two chapters, after long delibaration and debate, have been combined so it's pretty much like the guru and crossroads combined but I've added a few special twists of my own, hance the reason for the preview. And after that I am having a bit of trouble because my focus is being taken by the sequel and third book in this series. And yess it will be a trilogy so be prepared for a long and exciting ride ahead if your willing to keep with me. And also I would appreciate if some silent readers could review because it's kinda lonely to only get the same four reviewers each chapter. (Which I thank you guys very much for) and I've looked at my story traffic and have seen that there have been lots of people visiting this story. (Ha! Impossible to hide now!) and I'd appreciate it if you read it, and I accept anonymous reviewers so please...through me a bone and review? I'll keep posting but it helps my moral to give me inspiration. And don't feel afraid to give any suggestions, I'm open to anything!**

* * *

The three quietly entered their apartment, it was still pretty early. Iroh's face shined with a proud light whenever he looked at Kira who walked silently besides Zuko "You did the right thing in letting the avatar's bison go" he said, his voice swelling with pride.

Kira looked at him with a smile that instantly faded upon seeing how pale he looked. He swayed slightly on his feet, his eyes going hazy "I don't feel right" he muttered feebly.

Kira moved forward just in time as he started falling forward. Moving quickly she went to catch him, yelping when they both crashed to the floor "Zuko!" she shouted in alarm.

Iroh shouted as well, rushing to Zuko's side as Kira struggled out from under him. "Zuko" Iroh muttered sadly, looking at his pale face as his breathing became shallow.

_**Line break**_

Kira felt worry flit through her as Zuko continued to toss and turn under the blankets, his brow beaded with sweat. Iroh had early mumbled something and all she had made out was 'metamorphosis' and 'fatal' which wasn't very comforting.

He let out a soft groan, his hazy eyes opening as Kira put a cold rag on his forehead "So thirsty…" he mumbled.

Kira remained silent, handling him a ladle as she supported him upwards so she could drink. Zuko coughed "Iroh…" he muttered.

Kira smiled sadly "He's out getting some stuff, he told me that you need to stay under the covers and sweat this out" she said, tenderly moving some stray strands of hair from his eyes.

Zuko coughed again, settling down on his side as he curled up into a ball.

_**Line break**_

Kira smiled tiredly as Iroh came in with a few bags of items "Has he woken?" he asked.

Kira nodded feebly, her head drooping "Once, he asked for some water and to know where you were at" she said quietly, her words slurring.

Iroh put a hand on her shoulder, smiling distantly at her "You should get some sleep" he said quietly.

Kira scowled "I'll be fine, I want to watch over him" she said defensively.

Iroh sighed but back away, getting some stuff for tea "What's that?" Kira asked warily.

Iroh didn't look at her as he carefully mixed in certain herbs "I figured you would do this so I got a special tea to help keep you awake" he said.

Kira sighed as he handed her a cup "Thanks" she muttered, taking a sip.

She leaned against a wall, watching Zuko as he drew up his face in agony. Kira's eyes began to droop as she watched him and for a brief moment she decided she was later going to ask what Iroh really put in her tea.

_**Line break**_

Iroh sighed as Kira finally fell asleep.

It was a shame though that he had to drug her tea, it made such a waste of tea.

But the poor girl hadn't slept since their little trip under Lake Laogi and even Iroh was able to sleep but she refused to leave Zuko's side.

Iroh sighed, moving a wet cloth to Zuko's forehead, lightly sponging it.

_**Line break**_

Zuko woke at night, his body drenched in sweat.

Kira was by him, sponging his forehead lightly and occasionally glaring daggers at Iroh. She then smiled as Zuko's eyes opened slowly "You should know this is not a natural sickness. But that shouldn't stop you from enjoying tea" Iroh said softly, supporting him so he could drink.

Zuko seemed a bit disoriented as he looked at the two "What…what's happening?" he asked, his words slurred.

Iroh sighed as Kira replaced the rag "You're critical decision, what you did beneath that lake…it was in such conflict with your image of yourself, that you are now at war within your own mind and body" he said.

Confusion crossed Zuko's face as he took another sip of tea "What's that mean?" he asked.

He then collapsed into a fit of coughing, the roughness of his voice making Kira flinch "You're going through a metamorphosis, my nephew. It will not be a pleasant experience, but when you come out of it, you will be the beautiful Prince you were always meant to be" he said lightly.

_**Line break**_

Kira studied Iroh closely as he slept with a small satisfaction of payback. This time it was her who had made the drugged tea.

Her sleep deprived mind silently cheered as she looked outside towards the rising sun. She nearly jumped out of her skin as Zuko shot up, a small shout in alarm before he placed his fingers on his scar, closing them sadly.

Kira gently placed her hand on his, moving it away from his scar. Zuko jumped, looking as though he had seen a ghost.

Kira smiled tiredly "Zuko…Did you know how wonderful you look with that scar? With your hair down I easily forget that you have it. It is a part of you and if you didn't notice, I have my own scar to bear on my face. It may not be as noticeable but it's something. But I will wear it proudly because it helps me to remember who I am" she said quietly.

Zuko sighed, his head lowering "Thank you" he whispered.

Kira couldn't help but smile silently at him before giving him a hug "I also want you to know that it means the world to me to be able to be here with you…sharing a life with you. It's more than anyone else has ever done. You're one of the few people I can actually rely on which is only an honor that maybe two other people have ever received. You're a wonderful person if you try to be" she whispered.

Zuko sighed "I know"


	13. Crossroads and Betrayal

**Just a few thing, I don't own avatar, I REALLY hate this chapter, I'm recruiting people to help me kill Azula, and the chapter after this isbeing used a a break and will be a preview for future chapters.**

Kira's head jerked towards Zuko as he walked in groggily "What's that smell?" he asked. Kira winced, looking at the porridge in her bowl.

Sure her and Iroh liked it but would Zuko really like a peasant dish? "It's jook. I'm sure you wouldn't like it" Iroh said doubtfully.

Zuko leaned over the pot, inhaling deeply before smiling and picking up one of the two remaining bowls "Actually it smells delicious. I'd love a bowl uncle" he said pleasantly.

Kira's jaw nearly hit the floor in shock "Now that your fever is gone you seem different somehow" Iroh said suspiciously as he ladled some jook into Zuko's bowl.

Zuko smiled warmly, sipping some of the jook "It's a new day. We've got a new apartment, new furniture, and today's the grand opening of the jasmine dragon. Things are looking up" he said optimistically. Iroh and Kira exchanged startled looks and Iroh just shrugged in response.

**__**

Line break

Kira smiled as she stirred the tea carefully in the back. She had convinced Iroh to try her tea and he had instantly fallen in love, asking if she could make some while he put it on the menu. She smiled, sneaking a look at Zuko and Iroh who stood, overseeing the tea shop.

It was attracting lots of attention with it's majestic beauty. It had a large fountain up front and the shop was green and golden with small steps leading up to it. In Kira's opinion it looked like a mini version of the palace!

Suddenly her mind fell blank as Zuko pulled Iroh into a hug. Her mind rocketed, something was definatly up. Did Iroh drug his tea as well? But at the sight of Iroh's shocked faces that theory blew out of the water. Kira then shrugged mentally, maybe he was truly changing.

She then giggled at feeling familiar warm hands on her side "Stop it, I'm brewing tea" she muttered in embarrassment, her cheeks beet red.

Zuko leaned into her view "I just wanted to tell you thanks for being there and helping me" he said earnestly before kissing Kira on the cheek.

Her heart fluttered as he walked away and for the moment Kira felt things were actually going right.

**__**

Line break

Kira walked peacefully along the streets of Ba Sing Se, she felt at peace with everything and above her the stars twinkled brightly, illuminating the streets. She smiled lightly, her face lit with a pure radiance. She threw her head back, enjoying the breeze that the cool night air brought.

She wasn't even aware of the person following her until a rock fist collided with her head, knocking her into a building. Kira gasped, stars dancing in front of her eyes as a cruel golden eyes female approached her "Well if it isn't the avatar's little _pet_" she hissed.

Kira scowled, hoping for her head o clear "I'm not 'is pet" she mumbled, her words slurring a bit.

Azula smiled cruelly, her fingers tracing Kira's cheek to leave a tingling feeling of a mark exactly opposite of the scar residing on her cheek "No…your not. Your probably his play toy or something. So I want you to find him and make him come to me. If not I have captured the other water bender and I will hurt her. And take this as a warning, if you try to hurt me one more time I will personally see to your death, avatar or not. And you better heed my warning because I do know how to kill you" she hissed.

Then as soon as she appeared…she vanished. Kira shivered, dropping to the ground as tears fell from her eyes. She then stood up, washing the tears from her eyes before making her way towards the jasmine dragon. Upon reaching it she saw Zuko sweeping with an abnormally happy smile.

Kira shivered, his eyes reminding her of Azula. Zuko looked at her, a smile bright on his face "Kira tomorrow we need you to watch the shop on your own. Uncle and I have somewhere we need to go" he said.

Kira nodded weakly and then pointed upstairs "I'm going to bed, I don't feel so good" she muttered, quickly slipping past him in bed. Maybe things weren't going right….maybe they were just about to go terribly wrong…

**__**

Line break

Kira jolted awake, flinching in fear as amber eyes studied her "Kira are you okay?" Zuko's deep husky voice asked.

Kira sighed in relief, looking around as she pushed herself into a sitting position. It was dawn and Zuko was fully dressed. Kira blushed before nodding "I'm fine, just a nightmare" she muttered.

She then stood, yawning loudly. She couldn't help but shiver though. Zuko smiled lightly and wrapped his arms around her. Instantly a warmth filled her body and she sighed in content before smiling at Zuko "So are you and Iroh heading out?" she asked.

Zuko nodded before looking at her in worry "Kira…we've been invited to serve tea to the earth king but something feels off to me so I want you to stay here where you'll be safe" he said hesitantly.

Kira's breath caught for a moment before she relaxed "Alright, I'll stay here but if I catch one hint that you're in trouble then I will invade the palace single handedly" she told him in mock seriousness.

Zuko smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way…now get dressed" he said lightly.

Kira sighed as he left the room before she hurried and changed into her earth kingdom outfit, savoring the cool fabric that flared out at the bottom of the forest green pants and the flares at the end of the long sleeve light green shirt.

It showed her stomach though which made her a bit uncomfortable but she ignored it. She then ran out of her room, smiling at Iroh and Zuko "A little speechless aren't we?" she asked.

Zuko quickly closed his mouth before smiling. Iroh chuckled and shook his head "We had best be going" he said.

Kira nodded and turned to Zuko "Remember…even one hint" she threatened. Zuko rolled his eyes as he and Iroh retreated out of the house, a basket in Iroh's arms.

Kira waited for about five seconds until they turned a corner "Okay so going to serve ea to earth king, Azula on the loose in city where we're staying…that's a hint!" she said happily, running out of the house to follow them from a distance.

**__**

Line break

Kira carefully snuck behind them into the palace. She waited for a moment once they entered a room and peered around the corner to see Azula and the Dai Li filing in. Kira growled as Iroh stood, drinking some tea.

Kira smirked as fire blew from his mouth, Zuko ducking behind him. Zuko then launched a fire blast at a wall, jumping through as Iroh followed, finishing his attack. Kira followed after the agents had gone through.

After a small chase Kira thought could hear Zuko talking just up ahead. She also heard Azula talking which left a bitter taste in her mouth. With an extra burst of speed she turned a corner and felt a hand grab her neck and throw her to the ground. Kira groaned as stars danced in front of her eyes as she struggled to sit up.

Warily she looked up and saw with loathing Azula stood above her with blue flames dancing around her fist "Well if it isn't the avatars girlfriend off to his rescue" she taunted. Kira growled and leapt to her feet as she released an air blast that Azula swiftly dodged.

Azula launched a blast of flame at the young Avatar but Kira redirected it into the wall "Where is Zuko?" she asked, her expression contorting with fury.

Azula smirked "Someone is worried for poor Zuzu, how sweet. But don't worry, if you surrender then you can join him quite shortly" she taunted.

Kira growled but didn't drop her defenses "If you dare hurt him…" she threatened. Unfortunately she felt something blunt hit the back of her knees which led to her legs giving out on her.

Kira winced and she fell to the ground hard. Dai Li agents appeared around her and she glared darkly at Azula "Coward" she hissed before being led away by several agents. As she walked away a thought crossed her mind. '_Wow, they must really think I'm a threat…sweet!'_**__**

Line break

Zuko looked sympathetically at the water bender as she told him about how her mother had been taken from her "I'm sorry…I guess that's one thing we have in common" he said hoarsely.

However before she could do much more than turn to look at him the door opened once more "You've got a friend" an agent muttered. Zuko could feel his expression darken as he heard the familiar gasp of the girl who was so rudely thrown down the tunnel.

Kira groaned slightly and blinked to try to adjust her eyes to the darkness. The first thing she saw was a familiar scar and golden eyes "Zuko!" she said happily. With swift movements she rose to her feet and hugged the prince warmly.

That didn't last long as he pulled away from her grip "What are you doing here? I told you to watch the shop today!" he said roughly.

Kira rolled her eyes "I just didn't show up and instead followed you and Iroh, as soon as you got into trouble with Azula I tried to hurry but…" she broke off, biting her lip.

Kira rolled her eyes "I just didn't show up and instead followed you and Iroh, as soon as you got into trouble with Azula I tried to hurry but…" she broke off, biting her lip.

Zuko slapped his forehead "You tried to fight her one on one" he stated, his voice slightly frustrated.

Kira faked an outraged look "_Why _would I do _that_? Do I _look _stupid?" she asked.

Zuko pointed to her slightly singed tunic and Kira winced and rubbed the back of her neck "Okay so maybe I'm a _little _ditzy" she conceded.

Just then she caught sight of the betrayed looking water bender "Katara! Hi, oh it's _so _good to see you again! So, how's Aang these days? Not getting into anymore issues with drills I hope? And hopefully Sokka hasn't been eating everything in sight? Oh and how did the search for Appa go? I hope that he got back to you guys after Zuko freed Appa" she said sympathetically.

Katara gaped at her with a wide mouth "He freed Appa!?" she asked.

Kira sighed "Of course, how else would he have gotten free?" she said casually.

She then caught sight of Zuko's face she smirked "When I get out of here I _swear _I'll…" he broke off.

Kira let out a humorless laugh that seemed to scare both Zuko and Katara. Kira ignored them as she put her hand where Zuko's scar was "I must capture the Avatar to restore my honor" she said in a poor imitation of his voice. With another humorless laugh she turned away from them.

For a moment Zuko glared darkly but when she turned back to them all previous childish expression had been replaced with a very serious expression "Just let it **_go!" she shouted angrily. _**

Anxiously Zuko took a step back out of surprise while Katara retreated to the wall in fear. Kira's eyes darkened to an extreme that no one had ever seen on her face "Look Zuko, if you catch Aang then your dad will not allow you to come home until you capture the second Avatar and there is _no **way **_I'll let that happen! I'll make it so that you won't even hear of me and you'll _never _return home" she growled.

Zuko looked at her in shock while Katara snorted "Please there can't be more than one Avatar at once" she said.

Zuko however ignored her "Then I'll make sure my father never finds out there is a second Avatar" he growled.

Kira let out a growl and launched a water whip out of thin air, hitting him into a wall "You don't get it do you!? Azula already knows! You won't harm me _or _Aang and besides your so _blind _to your…_obsession _that you won't see that gosh darn it Zuko I _love _you!" she shouted.

Silence reigned over the cavern as Kira breathed heavily. Both Katara and Zuko were just in plain shock. The silence ended as a wall burst open and Aang came in followed closely by Iroh. Both stared as the others stared at Kira "Kira?" Aang asked.

Kira remained silent and instead turned her head away with her eyes closed. That seemed to break Katara out of her trance as she hugged Aang and bent down to his ear "Thank you" she whispered.

Aang slowly nodded while Iroh stared at Kira and Zuko who still stared at the troubled girl "Kira? I thought you were at the shop?" he asked.

Kira snapped her eyes opened and whirled to him "In all honesty I'd rather be any where else than with _him_" she hissed before marching back the way the two had entered.

Iroh sighed and turned to Aang and Katara "Go catch up to her, I must talk to my nephew" he told them. Hesitantly they nodded and ran to catch up to the girl who was storming angrily to the waterfall. Before the three could get very far a fire blast headed their way.

With a shout Kira went to attack. Azula's face looked startled at the sudden onslaught that hit her. With a strangled gasp Azula furiously redirected the attacks that headed in her direction. Aang and Katara merely stayed back, not willing to cross the path of a furious teenage girl, which was very smart of them.

Kira launched a powerful yet thin wave that headed on a straight course for Azula that even if she dodged she would lose a limb. But before it hit a fire blast hit it and destroyed the wave. Kira stared as Zuko entered the hall.

His arms were faced towards the middle and his face indecisive on who to attack, which side to choose. Kira watched Zuko carefully, praying he would make the right decision. Seconds passed by slowly as Zuko looked from her, to Aang, to Azula.

Kira could feel her heart pound as he faced his sister, preparing to attack. Silence pounded in her ears and her heart soared in delight as he got ready to attack his outraged sister. His expression was more determined than the others combined though she saw a hint of regret in her eyes that didn't make sense. Then everything froze as he turned and a slow fire blast shot towards Kira.

Kira could feel tears leaking out of her eyes as she deflected the blast, and proceeded to avoid a side fire blast from Azula before Aang and Katara took over.

Kira felt betrayal clench her heart as hot tears fell down her cheeks in rivers "How could you do this? I poured my heart out to you and this is how you pay me back? By attacking me? By siding with your sister? What am I to you? Another girl? Just like Jin? Or Mai?" she asked angrily.

She caught sight of Zuko's wince while Azula continued to easily take down Aang and Katara "I have no choice" he shouted, guilt dominating his vice.

Kira sighed "You always have a choice" she whispered as dozens of Dai Li agents dropped down from the ceiling.

Kira flinched as Aang was cut down with lightning, there truly was no hope now. She then looked sadly as Zuko before her face hardened as Azula and her agents circled Aang and Katara "You always have a choice!" she shouted as she air bended her way over to where Iroh suddenly appeared to help Aang and Katara to escape.

But as soon as they were out of sight the two benders promptly dropped their hands in surrender. Iroh shot Kira a pitying look but she ignored it, her spirit was to broken to comprehend…

**__**

line break

Kira stood in front of both Zuko and Azula, her wrists bound by rock. Azula got up, circling Kira like a hawk "An Avatar, very interesting for there to be a second Avatar while the first was still alive" she said deviously.

Kira looked away, her heart broken, her spirit torn "I will do whatever you want of me, I know you will get what is coming to you someday" she said weakly.

Azula growled and a resounding smack echoed through the chamber. Azula breathed heavily as she looked at the red hand shaped mark that was developing on Kira's cheek. Zuko stood up "Stop it Azula" he said coldly.

Azula turned to him with her eyebrows raised. She looked to Zuko who was instead looking at his sister was looking at Kira. Azula laughed darkly "Oh that's just _peachy_, Zuzu is in _love _with a traitor and an Avatar" she taunted.

Zuko growled at her "No but we can't kill her because she is an Avatar and she is very pretty so imagine how easily it will be for her to take advantage of the guards and escape, it's called logical thinking" he said sharply.

Kira looked at him blankly "Don't even kid yourself, besides you don't have to worry about me leaving anyways, if you want I can either vanish or go to jail or what ever you want but I won't break out, I am willing to give myself up like Iroh is" she said, her voice frail.

Azula laughed cruelly "Besides I need to pay her back for a certain fight earlier" she said, her hand shooting uncertainly to her cheek where Zuko could clearly see the vivid red scar.

He couldn't help but smirk "Wow looks like your losing your touch if Kira can hit you, she can't even hold a broadsword the right way" he teased.

Azula's shoulders shook in rage "It was her broadswords" she hissed.

Zuko fell silent, looking hard at Kira with a desperate look in his eyes "Just take her back with us and we'll figure out what to do" he said.

Azula nodded before turning to Zuko "You did good brother….today you restored your honor by helping me. And now…the earth kingdom has finally fallen"


	14. Preview

**This is a preview for the last half, and yes we are starting to reach the end. And also something tells me I have readers who are happy about quick updates but are currently ready to rip Zuko to shreds? Don't worry, I do to. I don't own Avatar, only Kira because that's me and I don't see any reason why I wouldn't own myself. I'm currently debating on the positives and negatives of pushing Azula off a cliff, and does anyone else here hate nightmares?**

Kira looked at Zuko angrily "What makes you think they'll accept you? You betrayed them! Betrayed me!"

Tears cascaded down Kira's cheeks as the guards led her away from the prison...where were they taking her?

Katara glared at Kira, hatred on her face "We heard you were his personal servant, you probably told him everything!"

Toph turned her sightless gaze to Kira "Did you know who he was before Ba Sing Se?"

Kira felt fear fill her as she ran forward, intercepting the attack meant for Zuko.

Zuko looked at Kira sadly but frustration was clear in his eyes "That's the second hit you've taken for me, when will you learn that I can't lose you!?"

Kira could feel anger building up inside her "Tell her anything and I will personally hunt you down and rip you to shreds" she told Zuko, her voice icy.

Azula narroed her eyes "The thing I don't understand is why Mai? Why Ty Lee? Why would you betray me?"

Mai looked steadily at her friend "The thing is we betrayed you before Ember Island"

Piando winced "We must go, there was an incident with the royal family on ember island"

Kira groaned as she moved a couch "I need a trainer"

Zuko carefully dabbed at the wound on Kira's shoulder "I already lost one avatar to my mistakes, I'm not losing the other"

The man halted his attack on Zuko "I was hired by your father to kill you"


	15. Hurt

**Alright now for an explanation for the long update. Number one is I'm working on several new fics circled around Zuko, two was i was writing more for this so I'm perfectly ahead of schedule, three is so you could have a break from the drama but I had no intentions of waiting the length between how long it took nick. I don't own ATLA or Beautiful Disaster and I'll probably have regular updates because my favorite chapter is coming up really quick here. And to clear things up, yes I hated last chapter and I really hate this one. And as a reminder all the songs have links on my profiles to videos, normally Avatar ones but sometimes it's not because they are evil and don't have them. I update the songs regularily so that I always know they work. So now enjoy! (I know I won't)**

Kira cried softly as she looked at Iroh's sad expression. They had been taken to the Fire Nation and locked up. So far they had no visitors, not even the warden or guards. They had been locked up in the same room, separated by the bars.

She wanted so much to see Zuko, to hold him and make him understand how wrong this war was. But even if she did she knew that she would be living with only an inch of her life. Sure she knew how the episodes turned out but lately so much had been off.

Her being there had upset the balance so much and she knew that if she wanted to escape she would have to ignore Zuko.

__

He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as darned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right

Sad tears flowed down Kira's pale cheeks as she sung a song that fit her situation so well. Inside her soul felt as though just one single thing could shatter it to pieces, never to repair itself.

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?

Kira smiled very lightly, would it be a peaceful relationship if she could get Zuko to her side?

_Or just a beautiful disaster_

Her face scrunched up in distrust and hate. No matter how hard she tried Zuko always managed to screw up so what's to say that she could be with him?

_He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?_

What would happen if she stayed and tried to change him? Would she succeed? Or fail? She winced as Iroh put a comforting hand on hers.

_So hard not to blame him_

Try as she might she wanted to blame him. It was Azula's fault, Azula who talked him into betraying her.

_Hold on tight  
Hold on tight_

In sorrow Kira withdrew her hand and turned to the back of her cell, tears now flowing freely.

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

Suddenly the door opened and two guards entered, both wearing sympathetic expressions. Kira softened her singing so they could hear but she didn't stop. With reluctant looks the guards slowly unlocked her prison.

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

Kira bowed her head and followed the guards, surprised when they did not put any hand cuffs or anything on her. Inside she regretted ever making the choice to come. She wanted more than anything to be back home in her warm bed.

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

She was surprised when the guards lead her to the palace. Suddenly she realized that they would probably torture her to near death. She shivered in fear, knowing that this time…no one would be there to help her.

_Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

To her surprise the guards lead her to a fancy room "This is Prince Zuko's room, he has ordered you as his personal slave" the first of the two said.

Kira remained silent, tears coming heavier.

The second guard motioned half heartedly to a thin rag that could have passed for a blanket one hundred years ago "Azula has ordered that you will sleep there, your stuff is in the side bathroom where you will make yourself presentable. It has been issued that your clothing is fit so you don't need new clothes" he said.

Kira nodded blankly as they walked out.  
_  
He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster_

Softly she stroked the blankets, Zuko had slept there. Suddenly she twirled and stood straight as the door knob began turning.

Beautiful  
Beautiful disaster

Kira fell silent as Zuko walked in, freezing at the sight of her. Kira's heart shattered and tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she refused to meet his gaze. She could hear him talking to her but…she knew she couldn't answer, she would never sing or speak again…


	16. Secret Training

**As a special treat this chapter is really long but I don't really like it because it was boring but it's better than the original, that's for sure! And as always, don't own Avatar, only Kira, the songs are on my profile, feel free to watch. I'm feeling very happy. I have a good feeling I'll be able to finish this by the end of the week, writing, not posting. Surprisingly we haven't passed my favorite chapter yet but it's coming up in a few so I'll be posting quickly till I get to it because I love it! And now, on to the story!**

Kira sighed as she organized the furniture in Zuko's room, wiping a bead of sweat off of her forehead "I need a trainer" she hissed as she moved a couch. She sighed in frustration when she finally finished, she way to out of shape!

Suddenly an idea came to mind and she smiled, the first smile she had, had for a while. Quietly she grabbed her cloak and exited the room, making her way silently for the palace doors. Swiftly she slipped out of them and into the cold air she went.

On lithe feet she made her way to Mai and Ty lee's house right across the street. Quickly she knocked on the door and felt relief surge through her as a surprised Mai opened the door "Kira?" she asked unsurely. Kira nodded her head, a sudden fear coursing through her.

She opened her mouth hesitantly "I n…need your h…help" she said, shaking in fear, what if she turned her over to Azula.

Mai sighed and opened the door "Come in, I won't tell Azula" she said. Kira sighed in major relief as she entered the house.

She then froze as she saw a surprised Ty Lee sitting on the couch staring at her. Mai came in and looked at the two. With a roll of her eyes she folded her arms "Relax, she won't hurt you" she said dryly to Kira.

Kira couldn't help but snort "Yeah, just take away my bending" she said in a sarcastic voice.

Ty lee's lip quivered sadly "You think I'm…dangerous?" she asked unsurely.

Suddenly Ty lee burst out into tears. Kira gasped and ran over, wrapping a comforting arm around the acrobat "Ty lee it's not like that…it's just, your friends with Azula and despite how much of a bully she is you do what she wants and it makes people fear you. I know you could be a great person if you wanted and you, Mai, Zuko, and Iroh are the only ones I've met that truly have a chance of turning around and leading a life of good" she comforted.

Ty lee remained silent, sniffing. Kira sighed "To tell you the truth, what I'd want more than anything in the world is to be your friend, yours and Mai's. Although I don't see it possible because I'd be making it so that neither of you would win the love of the guys you like" she said sadly.

Mai sighed "I see how much you care for Zuko, despite his betrayal. And I can tell he cares about you, even if at the moment you probably don't see it that way" she hinted.

Kira snorted "He doesn't care about me, he just wants his daddy" she hissed.

Ty Lee looked at her curiously "Your aura is really white but you have some black in it…you must really clash with your inner nature" she stated.

Kira blushed "Okay so I can hold a grudge and I find myself to be very pessimistic" she said in embarrassment.

Mai smirked "Well at least your not another Ty Lee or training would be impossible she said" she said.

Kira froze, staring at her "How did you…" she trailed off.

Mai rolled her eyes "It's obvious your out of shape and couldn't last for more then ten minutes in a fight" she said. Kira opened her mouth to object but shut it, knowing she made a good point.

She then crossed her arms in annoyance and Ty Lee jumped up "Can I help?" she asked.

Mai nodded "We're gonna need all the help we can get" she said slyly._**Line break**_

Kira couldn't help but freeze as she looked around the underground chamber "How do you know about this?" she asked.

Mai smirked "Iroh showed it to me and said it would be nice when you asked for us to train you" she stated.

Kira gaped at her in disbelief "Iroh talked to you? But he won't even talk to Zuko!" she said.

Ty Lee smiled brightly "Thought you said you didn't care" she said happily.

Kira huffed in annoyance "I said he didn't care. I'm helplessly head over heels and going through extreme torture" she corrected.

She then gazed at the chamber again in shock. It held tents and had people milling everywhere. It had to be as big as a dozen football fields or more! People were everywhere and Kira could even see a training field off to one side where she could see flashes of fire, water, and even earth!

She suppressed a shiver in excitement as she turned to Mai and Ty Lee "How do you…" she trailed off.

Ty Lee smiled excitedly "We've known about it for a while actually. Mai accidentally found it while trying to find Zuko after Azula teased him when they were little. Since then she has always brought me and it's been fun. We won't help with the rebellion but it's a nice place to get away. Iroh did point out the potential for training you here though" she said.

Kira looked at her in shock "Rebellion?" she asked in confusion.

Mai sighed "More like a ground for refugees" she stated.

Ty Lee then grabbed Kira's hand, pulling her along "Come on! Come meet some of our friends!" she said excitedly.

Kira smiled unsurely but allowed herself to be pulled along as Ty Lee lead her to a group of people around a giant fire pit "Hey guys!" she cried out excitedly.

A couple of heads turned to her while others looked away in annoyance. Kira stared at some of the faces, recognition and shock rising in her face.

Captain Jee, Jeong Jeong, Chey, Smellerbee, Longshot, Jet, Pakku, Piando, and to her surprise Jin was there. "Jin?" she asked, her voice full of confusion.

Jin smiled brightly "Kira!" she shouted, jumping up.

Kira flinched away from her involuntarily "What's going on?" she asked.

Jin sighed "It's a group of Fire Nation refugees and some others called in help. I'm here because of my sister. She figured if anyone knew I was half fire nation half earth kingdom my life would be forfeit so…here I am" she said vaguely.

Kira's eyes narrowed in suspicion "Who is your sister?" she asked.

Ty Lee smiled brightly "I am silly! So…when does training begin?" she asked energetically. Some of the men perked up, grinning slightly in amusement before looking at Kira who gulped nervously.

**__**

Line break

After a brief meeting the group decided on something.

It was Ty Lee who presented it though "Alright so each day you will come here and go to the arena where a master will train you. You will train with six masters a week, only resting on the seventh day. Just come back when you can escape from prince Zuko. Now make sure to bring your canteen and swords because the order of the masters will be random and you'll have to find out on your own who they are as this week passes" she explained.

Line break: day one

Kira felt nervousness enter her as she stood in the arena, waiting for her first teacher. She had been told to bring her canteen and broadswords so she was clueless as to what to do.

Suddenly a water whip shot at her and she yelped, diving to the side. Pakku shook his head as he approached "Wrong, you must turn your opponents offense into defense before attacking. Either that or you must turn their attack on them" he barked, shooting another water whip at Kira.

Kira shivered, and shot out her wrist experimentally, a blast of fire shot out, evaporating the water. A small string of water hit her in the head and she scowled angrily "You must only use water" Pakku barked.

He then stood in a weird stance and looked at Kira "Follow what I do" he said. Kira nodded hesitantly and got into the stance.

Her feet were shifted slightly apart and her hands were far apart. Pakku steadily took water from a vase and got into the same stance, carefully watching the waters movements as he spun it in a circle before shooting it off.

Kira bit her lip anxiously before pulling water from her canteen, following his movements sloppily. Pakku sighed "Not quite, but maybe this will help…"

**__**

Line break

Kira smiled brightly at Pakku's idea. He had brought out some water bending scrolls for her to study whenever she wasn't being watched.

So that night she quietly read them. Zuko was who knows where, probably visiting Iroh or something.

But with the pain that flashed though her as her thoughts strayed to her she looked determinedly at the scrolls in front of her "I will learn how to defend myself" she whispered.

Line break: day two

Kira sighed in boredom, she had set her canteen to the side, near enough so that if Pakku was training her that she could use it but far enough it wouldn't be a burden.

She tried to listen but there was silence all around her. Suddenly her arm was pinned to the ground by an arrow. She looked up in fear before relaxing at the sight of longshot coming towards her. She smiled as he tossed her a mahogany bow. She then smiled as he pointed silently towards some targets that were hidden in the shadows.

She smirked "Hit those? Piece of cake" she said, accepting an arrow before putting with the bow…only for it to clatter to the ground.

Kira blushed before picking it up, fitting it again before pulling back the string, releasing it for it to fall to the ground. She sighed in defeat, lowering her head "Who am I kidding, I can't do this. And it looked so easy when every one else does it" she muttered.

Longshot put a hand on her shoulder and Kira sighed "I don't speak silent talk but if what your trying to say what I think it is then thanks" she said.

Longshot nodded and got behind her, carefully positioning her hands on the bow before moving her hands to help her handle the weapon.

Line break

Kira sighed heavily as she dropped down on her small cot in Zuko's room. She was honestly surprised that Ozai allowed her to wander. Surely he didn't listen to Zuko?

Or would Zuko even suggest it? She sighed heavily, straightening up as Zuko cautiously entered the room, tensing when he saw Kira's tense form.

He then sighed, approaching her "Kira can I talk to you?" he asked quietly.

Kira remained silently, her heart breaking all over again inside of her. Zuko sighed and gently cupped her face, tilting it to meet his. Kira flinched away from his touch and he sighed, retreating back "Get some sleep" he muttered.

Obediently Kira sat on her cot, turning to look away from him so that he wouldn't see the tears on her cheeks.

**__**

Line break: day three

Kira felt sleep tug at her eyes as she walked into the stadium once more. Zuko had been up all night watching her and it was impossible to sleep knowing that information.

So relief clawed at her as Ty Lee's giggling reached her. Ty Lee giggled as she walked towards her, pausing at how worn Kira looked "Something to do with Zuko?" she asked.

Kira nodded "He watched me like a hawk a night and I couldn't sleep" she muttered.

Ty Lee shook her head "Don't worry, me, Mai, Zuko, and Azula are going to be at Ember Island for a bit so you'll be free for a little" she comforted.

Kira grinned tiredly as Ty Lee moved forward, pulling a few scrolls from her tunic and handing them to Kira "These are lists and pictures of all of the major pressure points where you'll do the most damage" she explained.

Kira nodded and Ty Lee smiled brightly, moving forward "Now I have to go in a few minutes so I have to be quick about this" she stated.

She positioned Kira's fingers in one spot, carefully moving them to touch a few other spots "Those are where you must touch if you want to disable your opponents bending" she stated.

**__**

Line break

The night Kira lay in bed, truly exhausted.

The four had left to Ember island and strangely Zuko's room seemed a lot darker without him there.

Kira groaned, hiding her face under her worn pillow they had given her. "Why does it have to be me?" she whispered.

**__**

Line break: day four

Kira sighed as Jeong Jeong walked out. Instantly she prepared for a long lecture about breathing like he had done with Aang. Jeong Jeong bowed before, much to Kira's shock, he created a flame in his hand.

He then handed it to Kira who looked at the flame in wonder "Fire is a very powerful element that is full of destruction if you are not careful" he started warily.

Kira nodded "Yes but while it causes destruction it also gives life. Without fire and heat we wouldn't be able to survive" she shot back.

Jeong Jeong raised an eyebrow "You seem to know more about fire then water, that's for sure" he stated in amusement.

Kira couldn't help but smile, fire had always been one of her favorites "That's because I get cold a lot and understand that we need fire. But it's just as important as the other elements" she stated.

Jeong Jeong nodded before taking the flame "How often do you do breathing exorcises?" he asked.

Kira shrugged "If I found my emotions getting out of control at home I always used to meditate and I found it very relaxing, no matter how noisy" she explained.

Jeong Jeong nodded "Then to start out with I want you to study these fire bending forms whenever you have free time" he said, handing her a scroll. Kira groaned, these scrolls were seriously starting to remind her of homework.

**__**

Line break: day five

Kira sighed as she waited for the next master to come up and grinned upon seeing Piando. She bowed as he walked up to her, a sad expression on his face. Instantly Kira's mind froze "What's wrong?" she asked.

Piando studied her carefully "We must go, there was an incident with the royal family on ember island. I'll leave you some scrolls with sword forms but you'll have to find a new teacher. The only ones who are staying will be Mai and Ty Lee and they will train you. The others wanted to tell me to wish you luck" he said, handing her several scrolls.

Kira stared at him "So you're not training me anymore?" she asked.

Piando turned away "Unfortunately this is very serious business that must be attended to…and you may find yourself preoccupied tonight with the return of the prince and princess" he said ominously. Kira stared at his retreating back in confusion, what was that supposed to mean?

Line break

Kira stood dutifully in Zuko's room, awaiting his return as apprehension clawed at her. She had a sinking feeling something was wrong. Finally the door opened and a maid walked in, followed by Zuko who was limping, a red bandage around his right leg and another around his left arm.

Kira resisted the urge to shout in alarm as the maid left, leaving them alone. Zuko scowled, slowly limping to the bed. Kira bit her lip, hesitating for a moment before she grabbed a bowl and cloth, moving to Zuko who winced as Kira removed the bloody bandages.

Zuko sighed as the cloth gently rubbed away the dried blood "Kira…" he stopped as Kira shot him a blank look.

Zuko sighed "Mai did this you know…because I rejected her for someone else" he said quietly, trying to coax her to talk.

Kira stayed silent as she rubbed some special lotion on the cuts. Naturally, he goes for another girl. Silently Kira wished her luck for the future heartbreak the poor girl was sure to have. Zuko tensed as se prodded a tender spot a bit harder than she meant to "Kira I love you" he whispered.

Kira's hand jerked in surprise but she remained silent, her voice not working.

Desperately she wanted to talk but couldn't and with a sigh Zuko broke away from her, standing to put on his own bandages. Kira's eyes narrowed, he wasn't telling the truth and she'd have a talk about it with Mai…

Line break: day six

Kira stood in the arena with no weapons, waiting for Mai since she figured she would train her.

Mai showed up, her face worried. Kira growled, air rising around her "Why did you hurt him?" she snarled.

Mai shot her a distressed look "I didn't…" she said quietly.


	17. choices

**Okay at the moment I'm practically dancing in excitement because the next chapter is the best one I've ever written! Or at least to me it is! Now, I don't own Avatar and yes this chapter tells what happened to Zuko, sheesh the poor guy has it rough! Then again he really deserves it right now...**

Zuko sighed as he entered his room, Kira nowhere in sight. She had been avoiding him but he couldn't blame her. She probably hated him by now. He winced as he sat down, agitating the two wounds. His mind involuntarily flashed back to what had happened.

_Zuko walked along the path to the beach house. He could feel Mai following him so he stopped "What do you want?" he asked dully. _

_Mai sighed as she slid up along side of him "You miss her don't you?" she asked. _

_Zuko looked at her in shock before his face hardened "I don't know what your talking about" he muttered. _

_Mai sighed once more "Kira. I see the way you look at her" she muttered. Zuko stayed silent, staring up at the night sky. He wanted to deny it but there was some truth to those words. He wanted to hold her and tell her how much she meant to him. _

_His heart longed for her soft embrace and he could practically feel her hair under his fingers. A branch moved off to the side and he tensed, turning to the direction. Mai also tensed and Zuko could see worry on his face and he winced, she didn't have her daggers with her. _

_Slowly they moved forward and Zuko created a ball of fire. Instantly they saw a man lunging at Zuko, two daggers in his hand. Mai jumped back in alarm and Zuko stumbled back as the dagger cut into his flesh. Zuko growled, shooting a blast of fire at the man who smirked as he dodged it, an inhuman look on his face as he swiped for Zuko again. _

_Zuko scowled as he dodged "Who are you?" he asked. _

_The man paused, standing straight "I was hired by your father to kill you if you showed signs of alliance to your precious little avatar" he said. Zuko shouted in anger, shooting a flame forward. _

_The man acted with precise timing, tossing a dagger right before the flame swallowed him. Zuko winced as a metal clang rang through the air and he felt pain go across his leg. He looked in shock to see Mai staring at his injured leg in shock. _

_For a moment Zuko and Mai stared at each other before Zuko's now injured leg gave out on him. Mai stiffened, hurrying to him "Are you okay? I was trying to deflect it" she said. _

_Zuko noticed how her voice held more emotion than it ever had and for some strange reason she had gained a twinkle in it that reminded him of Kira. He sighed "What do you mean deflect it?" he asked. _

_Mai pointed to the other knife that lay in front of them "I hurried and grabbed it but I only had time to deflect the other one" she said. _

_Zuko sighed before staring at the charred body of the now dead man "Your going to turn me in aren't you? For being a traitor?" he asked, his voice oddly thick with emotion. _

_Mai shook her head "No, I'm going to give you a cover story. We were walking and I asked if you wanted to go out with me. You rejected me for another girl and I attacked in anger" she said carefully. _

_Zuko shook his head "Then you will be banished for treason" he said. _

_Mai smiled sadly "Actually I'll be making a lot of money. Azula and your father both paid me and many citizens were wondering why I hadn't sooner"_

Zuko groaned, why did everything go so hard? It was easy back in Ba Sing Se after the illness. He had everything he could want. His uncle, Kira, a home, and a family that cared for him.

He remembered Kira's words from the cave "You always have a choice!" Zuko groaned again, laying back on the bed. He had thought he had no choice but now he realized he did…and he chose the wrong choice.

He sighed, going back into a sitting position and looking around. He froze when he caught sight of Kira's pack, sitting underneath her cot. He had tried to get her a better bed but Ozai wouldn't hear of it. He only allowed her to keep her pack and swords because it made Zuko more loyal…or so he thought.

Zuko's breath caught as he got up, slowly approaching Kira's pack. He picked it up, slowly kneeling down and setting it on her cot. A moments hesitation ran through him before he reached into a pouch where she had many papers and such.

Carefully he picked up the papers and a strange black device fell out. He picked it up curiously, turning over the sleek surface in his fingers. There was a strange button on it so he pushed it. A strange music came out of it and Zuko smiled.

It was strange sure but the music that came out was really nice. He then turned it off, turning to the papers. He saw one was the sketch book he had seen her drawing in the first time he met her. He opened it curiously and gasped.

The first picture was of him leaning against a tree facing away from her so his scar wasn't seen. His hair was short and it looked like it was the picture she had drawn when he first saw her. His expression softened as he saw how gently he had been drawn with a soft light around him.

She had seen him like this on their first appearance and all he had done was thrown a fire blast at her. Curiously he looked at the next page. He was surprised to see the avatar and his friends.

The avatar was floating in the water in what looked like an ice block while the earth bender and warrior sat on a rock, lazing about. He smiled as he saw the water bender falling in a cannonball towards the rest. They looked happy.

Then he paused, when had they met up with Kira? Thinking back he remembered how Kira seemed to know the water bender and vice versa. Curious he opened to the next page and saw a giant green serpent rising out of the water.

He thought nothing of it and went to the next page, his face falling as he saw the jasmine dragon. He now just flipped randomly through and saw on the next page four people with the words my family next to it. The picture had two adults, a mother and father along with two boys, both teens.

Zuko sighed before turning to the next page. He froze, guilt clawing at him. She had drawn the catacombs with himself standing by his sister. He then went to the other one, seeing him attacking from Kira's point of view.

He winced because his expression seemed to be scary with the light from his flames shining on it in a menacing way. No wonder Kira was so hurt after. If this was what she saw him as then he couldn't blame her for hating his guts.

He then turned to the next page and almost dropped the book. It was the avatar when he was shot by lightning. He turned hurriedly to the next page but was greeted by the water bender holding the avatar closely.

Without hesitation he turned to the next page which was blank. He sighed in relief before turning back to the next page which was also blank.

Quickly he flipped through seeing the rest of the pages blank. He sighed in regret, setting the book aside before going to the other. It was full of writing and without another thought he began reading.

_It was just another normal day for Aang and the gang. But something in the air felt different as Aang walked around picking up twigs from their camp site. Katara was first alerted to the different feeling by Aang's gasp of pain. _

_She turned around to see him hunched over, his hands wrapped around his waist. Katara rushed over, barely aware of the three figures following her. She carefully helped Aang to sit "What's wrong?" she asked. _

_Aang sighed "It's nothing, it just hurt for a moment" he said quietly. Katara sighed and moved around him, lifting his shirt up to reveal the remaining scar from Azula's lightning._

Zuko paused, his eyes widening, did Kira think the other avatar was alive? Maybe she knew something!

_Katara felt one of the figures wince behind her and she turned, seeing Zuko looking away in regret._

Zuko felt shock bolt through him, what was this? He just couldn't understand it. He had never been with the avatar and they'd probably kill him if he went near them.

_Katara's eyes darkened "Yes, this is what you did, happy?" she hissed. _

_Zuko winced "Azula did it, not me" he muttered quietly. _

_Katara growled angrily, hitting Zuko with a water whip "You could have stopped her! You could have fought with us" she said, slashing the water across Zuko's cheek, leaving a bloody gash. _

_Zuko gasped in pain but stood there, not fighting back. Aang then stood up, putting a hand on Katara's shoulder "Katara please…stop" he whispered. _

_Katara sent one last look back at Zuko before sighing "Okay" she whispered…_

Zuko sighed as he put the story down. He then put it away, picking up her device once more and listening to the song, his eyes smiling at the words. He would show Kira he cared if it was the last thing he did.


	18. Amends

**Alright I'll admit it, without fail i cry every time I read this chapter and I love it so much! it is the all time most favorite chapter I've written and very emotional. I don't own ATLA or Can You Feel The Love Tonight from Elton John. And remember, I have the music videos up on my profile from all three fics that I am doing in this little 'series' and I have also got the pleasure to announce that all three finally have names. And also it's my pleasure to inform my faithful readers that there is still several chapters left! And now, on to my favorite chapter! Yay!**

Kira stood lifelessly off to the side of the kitchen, her spirit appearing broken. She was waiting for Zuko who was currently eating with his father. It had been nearly two months of her being his personal slave. Her head turned to the two of them.

It was just a silent dinner with the two of them, caught in an awkward silence. Kira's eyes remained dull and lifeless as she stared blankly at them. It was then that Ozai noticed her and shot her a dark look "You know Zuko, I have some men who are willing to take this lifeless dimwit off your hands" he said.

Zuko looked up from his hardly touched food "Not interested" he said emotionlessly.

Ozai watched Zuko as the prince shot a concerned glance in the lifeless girls direction "Has she responded to anything you ask?" Ozai asked him.

Zuko shot the Fire Lord a dark look "She does every thing I say, unless it involves speaking, she won't speak and she hardly eats. You heard Azula, her spirit is…_broken_" he said, almost as though he were unable to say those words.

Ozai laughed darkly "Well the prince is in _love _with an Avatar and a broken spirit, how weak. Almost as weak as your reported behavior on your little vacation" he taunted.

Zuko growled angrily "She's better than _you_" he hissed.

Ozai looked at him in anger "Why you incompetent…little…" he said.

His fist slowly began to light up in orange flames "Leave him alone" Kira said sharply, startling both men.

Ozai looked at her in rage "You dare to tell me what to do in my own Nation?" he asked angrily, approaching the girl at a fast speed.

Kira winced as he brought his hand down. For moments Kira was not aware of anything but a harsh scream that seemed to echo through the kitchen.

After several minutes she realized it was her that had screamed and through blurry eyes she looked up to see Zuko's face looking at her in concern "_Kira_?" he asked, his voice sounding so far away.

Kira's vision continued to swim "_It's okay, he's gone_" Zuko said, his voice getting more distant. Kira let out a yelp as gentle hands grabbed her and lifted her off the ground.

Distantly she could feel someone carrying her to who knows where. After a while she felt a sudden change in temperature as it dropped slightly. She could feel herself get lowered to the ground and without warning something cold splashed on her face, waking her in an instant.

Kira's eyes shot wide opened as she studied her surroundings. Her shoulder was smoking slightly from the burn and she saw that she was next to the turtle duck pond Zuko had always visited with his mother.

Kira winced and turned her head to see Zuko slowly dabbing water on her burn "Why?" Kira asked in confusion.

Zuko clenched his fists, his eyes closed tight "Kira I already lost one Avatar from my mistakes and I'm _not _losing the other and the only girl I love just because she stood up for me" he said roughly.

Kira closed her eyes and struggled to sit up "_Thank you_" Zuko whispered.

Kira looked at him slightly "What?" she asked.

Zuko turned to her, his expression full of gratitude "Thank you, for standing up to my father even though it meant you would get hurt and possibly receive a scar like mine" he said quietly.

Kira held her head up high "Then I will wear this scar proudly" she told him.

Zuko smiled, a tear coming out of his good eye as he leaned forward and gave the young bender a hug which caused Kira to wince in pain "Sorry" Zuko told her apologetically.

Kira smiled weakly "I'm just worried about what will happen if we don't get it bandaged up" she teased.

Zuko sighed and pulled out a roll of gauze as he gently wrapped it around her shoulder. Once he was finished Kira looked up at him "I'm glad your okay and finally talking again" Zuko told her.

Kira sighed "For now, Ozai can't know that I'm not a broken spirit, please Zuko I beg of you not to tell him" she whispered. Zuko stared at her idly for a second before lowering his head.

__

There's a calm surrender to the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling wind can be turned away

Kira stared at him "Where did you learn those lyrics?" she asked. Zuko smiled but ignored her, rising to his feet and pulling her gently with.

__

An enchanted moment, and it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you

Kira rolled her eyes but on her face she held a calm and tender smile.

__

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far

Her voice was soft and Zuko smiled lightly and tenderly at the young girl in front of him.

_And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Kira chuckled lightly at that statement, it seemed to work wonders on the teen in front of her.

__

There's a time for everyone if they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn

Over head the moon seemed to increase in It's brightness, reflecting off the pond to light up both of the teens faces.

__

There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours

Kira felt her smile broaden as Zuko offered her hand for a silent dance. With a careful curtsy she accepted.

__

And can you feel the love tonight  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far

It almost seemed like a spot light came from the moon to light up their little area, stars twinkling in Kira's eyes like millions of diamonds.

__

And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best

As the song grew dimmer Kira seemed to grow disappointed as the moon began to dim.

_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

Zuko smiled as he finished the song, stopping the dance and looking carefully into Kira's eyes, that sparkle returning at full force that had been missing for the past few weeks. He then reached into a pocket and pulled out a small bracelet with the fire nation insignia made of pure gold.

Kira smiled at Zuko as he put it on "I would love for you to be my girlfriend" he told her.

Kira smiled lightly that quickly turned slightly devious "I would love to, and I have the perfect plan to do so for Ozai to not matter" she told him, her tone surprisingly light.


	19. War Meeting

**Yes I know the past few chapters have been a bit short but I am combining the next two chapters into one so they should be long. I only own Kira. And I'm so happy! Twilight on the 21st!!! I just got the soundtrack today! And also I am adding a new last minute song to the list for My Destiny as it begins drawing shut so be sure to check out the new song! It will be the last on the list!**

Kira sighed, snuggling deep under the covers before she felt something warm. Her eyes snapped open to see she wasn't on her cot anymore. She was on Zuko's bed and she had snuggled right up to him. She squeaked, rolling out of bed.

Zuko quickly sot up, turning to her "Are you okay?" he asked.

Kira stayed silent and Zuko sighed "Please tell me your still not giving me the cold shoulder after agreeing to be my girlfriend" he said blankly.

Kira froze before the memories of the previous night rushed through her. She sighed, sitting down on the bed "It will take me a little bit to adjust, I've only been giving you the cold shoulder for a while" she replied heavily.

Zuko sighed in understanding "You hate me" he said quietly.

He then bowed his head "If you want I can smuggle you out…you'll never have to see me again" he said, his voice barely qualifying as a whisper it was so quiet.

Kira sighed "To be honest…I love you…so much. But it will take a while to regain my trust. And so many…so many people have offered to help me leave…but I can't. I can't leave you…for Azula and Ozai…because they'll kill you" she said, her voice cracking.

Zuko sighed, slightly withholding a wince "No they won't" he said, his voice distant.

Kira turned to glare at him, a tear running down her cheek "Don't lie to me, Mai told me they already attacked you!" she said angrily.

Zuko winced, looking at her in shock "Mai talked to you?" he asked.

Kira smiled weakly "Actually the only people I appear lifeless around is the royal family" she said quietly.

Zuko scoffed before gazing downwards, his face full of regret and guilt "And it's all my fault…" he whispered.

Kira's heart went out to him and she touched his shoulder timidly "No…it's not" she comforted.

Zuko snarled, getting to his feet as he began pacing "But it is. You said it yourself, you always have a choice…and I chose wrong" he said, his voice helpless.

Kira winced but got up, hesitantly joining Zuko. Timidly she placed a hand on his shoulder "Zuko I'm _very _good at acting, I fooled Azula. I was able to leave at any time I wanted but there was one reason I stayed" she said.

Zuko shot her a hopeless look and she smiled "I couldn't leave you to face Ozai and Azula on your own" she said.

She then looked away "If I would have…if I would have left they would have…have killed you" she whispered.

Zuko shook his head "No they wouldn't have" he said, a little to quickly.

Kira glared at him "Mai _told _me" she said knowingly.

Zuko winced but shook his head again "Mai heard _wrong_" he said shakily.

Kira sighed, he was still as stubborn as he use to be "What are we going to do? Both of our lives are on the line" she said in worry.

Zuko sighed "My father has a war meeting today, we'll plan after that" he said.

Kira tensed "Are you sure you want to attend a war meeting?" she asked quietly.

Zuko sighed "I have to" he whispered. Kira could see it in his eyes that he didn't want to though.

Her heart went out to him but she remained silent as he stood "I must get ready, where should I meet you?" he asked.

Kira rolled her eyes "I would say here so you don't seem suspicious" she pointed out.

Zuko sighed, nodding "Alright, I'll be back" he muttered, pulling her into a hug. Kira winced but stayed in his arms until he pulled away, quietly exiting.

_**Line break**_

Kira sighed in relief as Zuko entered his room after the meeting "How'd it go?" she asked.

Zuko shivered slightly "We need to get out of here. I'm taking you with and we'll go join the avatar" he said emotionlessly, ignoring her question.

Instantly anger crossed Kira's face "What makes you think they'll accept you? You betrayed them! Betrayed me!" she said.

She then took a deep breath "Sorry…I'm still hurt that you would do that and…if you go to them they'll probably kill you before listening" she muttered.

Zuko carefully approached her, cupping her chin in his hands "I have to try" he whispered.

Kira raised an eyebrow, she had been kidnapped before the last few episodes so the contents of the meeting were hidden to her.

She frowned, carefully combing her mind. The last episode she saw was the Southern Raiders so she felt like she was drowning in confusion.

Cautiously she reached up and touched Zuko's scar. Now it was his turn to flinch away from her. She grabbed his hand, holding him in place as she stroked his scar "What happened in that meeting?" she asked quietly.

Zuko shivered, looking at her with eyes filled with more pain than she had ever seen before "We have to get you out of here…there's the eclipse, we'll escape then" he said.

Kira sighed but still held fast to his arm "You have to face your father, I'll refuse to leave until you do. And if you do it during the eclipse he'll be powerless while you have your swords and me" she said quietly.

Zuko sighed "I always have a choice…and this time I will make the right one"


	20. Eclipse

**Yays! This chapter was hard to write because I actually did it twice. The first one was where they instead went to meet Aang. Don't worry because I plan on doing a deleted scenes kinda thing because there was a lot from here on out that was changed and some of it was pretty good. I just changed it because I couldn't think of anything _after_ this. It kind of annoys me because I liked the other ending but it was a bit to cliche so I had to change it. Don't own ATLA and again, songs on my profiles if you want to listen. Reviews aren't required but appreciated because I'm not like those mean authors who are mean and force people to do tons of reviews before an update because I'm happy with even one review! Well, you guys probably want to read so I'll quit talking now...**

Kira stirred slightly as Zuko entered the room in his armor and it was slightly singed. She looked at him in concern before it hit her "The invasion" she muttered, quickly getting out of bed.

She hesitated before fingering her air nomad clothing. Zuko grabbed her hand and pulled out her less common Fire nation outfit with maroon pants and a bright red shirt with one short sleeve and one long one that showed her stomach.

Kira nodded tightly, hiding a couples daggers up the sleeve "What's wrong with the others?" she asked.

Zuko looked away curtly "We need to stay hidden today" he said quietly. Kira felt tempted to ask but fell silent, nodding.

**__**

Line break

After changing in the bathroom she came out to see Zuko kneeling in front of a portrait of his mother and she smiled inwardly, knowing she was safe.

She then walked over to his armor, inspecting the singes curiously and suspiciously. She then looked up as Zuko grabbed his sword and pack before tossing hers to her.

She barely caught it, fumbling a bit. Then with a small smile Zuko tossed a little black device "I found this by the way…you might want it" he said.

Kira gasped in shock before glaring at him "My MP3 player! You little thief! That's how you knew those lyrics!" she accused.

Zuko sighed "I had to know. And you make a really good artist. You should continue to draw. But your story doesn't make sense" he said.

Kira blushed "The story is just a what if on history. What if I wasn't here and you joined the avatar. What would happen? I like to guess and point fingers and write but it feels interesting to write about you, even if it's not true" she said.

Zuko winced "And how often am I the bad guy?" he asked darkly.

Kira sighed and went up to him, cupping his cheek "Sometimes at the beginning but at the end you always find your way" she said.

Zuko smiled "Lets go. But you have to follow me and do what I say" he said carefully.

**__**

Line break

Kira and Zuko crept through the streets and Kira marveled at how empty they were "Were is everyone?" she asked.

Zuko's face hardened "Hiding" he said roughly.

He then pulled Kira into the shadows just in time to avoid a shadow. They both gasped at the sight of Aang "The avatars alive…" Zuko whispered in relief.

He then took a step towards him but Kira quickly held him back "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Zuko shot her a desperate look "I can tell him where my father is and he can tell you somewhere safe to go" he said.

Kira scoffed "Why do I need to be safe? I'm with you. And if you come out right now you have to remember that Aang is in full battle mode. Your more likely to get yourself killed. We'll face Ozai and if he shows then we'll help but I hope he doesn't" she muttered.

Zuko stared at her in shock "What?" he asked in disbelief.

Kira rolled her eyes "Do you honestly think that eight minutes is enough to properly restrain Ozai? And even if you could he'd probably bust out with the comet" she pointed out.

Zuko sighed "Fine, follow me" he muttered.

**__**

Line break

Kira couldn't help but stare at the small door that Ozai expected to protect him, obviously he hadn't heard about Toph. Besides her Zuko took a deep breath "I'm ready to face you" he muttered.

Kira gripped his hand and he squeezed it reassuringly before he opened the door to reveal guards with spears and Ozai halfway between a sip of tea "Prince Zuko, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Zuko lowered his head but kept his gaze on Ozai "I'm here to tell the truth" he stated.

Ozai chuckled darkly before his gaze fell on Kira "Telling the truth during the middle of an eclipse. This should be interesting" he said before motioning the guards away.

Zuko glared at Ozai "First of all, in Ba Sing Se, it was Azula who took down the Avatar, not me" he said.

Ozai raised an eyebrow "Why would she lie to me about that?" he asked.

Kira smirked "Because the two avatars stand strong and healthy with their spirit intact" she replied.

Ozai's eyes widened in shock "What?" he asked in outrage.

Zuko kept his gaze "In fact, he's probably leading this invasion. He could be on us right now" he said.

Kira elbowed Zuko but he ignored it, focusing on Ozai's outraged face "Get out! Get out of my sight now if you know what's good for you. Don't forget what we discussed in that meeting" he hissed, his gaze shooting to Kira.

Kira looked at Zuko who stood straighter in defiance "That's another thing. I'm not taking orders from you anymore" he stated.

Ozai snarled in rage "You will obey me or this defiant breath will be your last!" he shouted.

He began to approach Zuko but Zuko pulled out his broadswords, causing Ozai to stand down "Think again! I am going to speak my mind and you are going to listen" he said defiantly.

Kira grinned, "You tell him Zuko" she whispered in his ear.

Zuko nodded "For so long, all I wanted was for you to love me, to accept me. I thought it was my honor that I wanted but really, I was just trying to please you. You, my father, who banished me just for talking out of turn. My father, who challenged a thirteen year old boy to an agni kai. How can you possibly justify a duel with a child?" he asked angrily.

Kira winced "It was to teach you respect!" Ozai roared.

Zuko growled "It was cruel! And it was wrong" he said, his voice falling calm.

Kira could see him struggle to keep the calm as Ozai scoffed "Then you have learned nothing" he said.

Zuko growled "No, I've learned everything! And I had to do it on my own. Growing up we were taught that the Fire Nation was the greatest civilizations in history and somehow, the war was our way of sharing our greatness with the world," Kira scoffed "What an amazing lie that was. The people of the world are terrified by the Fire Nation. They don't see our greatness, they hate us! And we deserve it. We've created an era of fear in the world. And if we don't want the world to destroy itself, we need to replace it with an era of peace and kindness" he said carefully.

Kira smiled warmly and Ozai laughed "Don't tell me you've been listening to your failure uncle and this little tramp have you?" he asked.

Kira shot him a glare but Zuko smiled "Yes. Yes I have" he said softly.

He then turned to Kira "After I leave here today, I'm going to free uncle Iroh from his prison and I'm going to beg for his and Kira's forgiveness. He's been a real father to me, and she has been more supportive than you ever could" he said.

Ozai opened his mouth to say something and Kira leaned towards Zuko "Actually I managed to talk to Iroh, he's probably long gone. He was planning something with the eclipse to escape" she whispered.

Zuko's smile became softer and he turned to Ozai "I've also come to an even more important decision," he paused unsurely before gathering his composer "I'm going to join the avatar. And I'm going to help him defeat you" he said roughly.

Ozai scoffed once more, a sly grin on his face "Really? Since you're a full blown traitor now and you want me gone, why wait? I'm powerless, you've got your sword, why don't you just do it now?" he asked slyly.

Kira's breath hitched but released as Zuko shook his head "Because I know my own destiny. Taking you down is the avatars destiny. Goodbye" he said, sheathing his swords.

He swiftly turned on heel, grabbing Kira's hand while making to walk away. Ozai however wasn't finished "Coward! You think your brave enough to face me but you'll only do it during an eclipse. If you have any real courage, you'll stick around until the sun comes out. Don't you want to know what happened to your mother?" he asked.

Both Kira and Zuko froze, turning to face him. Zuko growled angrily "What happened that night?" he asked.

Kira narrowed her eyes "Zuko we need to go, he's just getting you to stay until he can win" she begged.

Ozai smiled, ignoring her "My father, Fire Lord Azulon, had commanded me to do the unthinkable to you, my own son. And I was going to do it. Your mother had found out and swore she would protect you at any cost. She knew I wanted the throne and she proposed a plan. A plan in which I would become Fire Lord and your life would be spared" he hissed.

Kira scoffed "Yeah and you steal your brothers birthright" she said angrily.

Ozai shot her a glare "Your mother did treasonous things that night. She knew the consequences and accepted them. For her treason, she was banished" he hissed.

Instantly tears ran from Zuko's good eye "So she's alive" he muttered.

Kira stood readily behind Zuko, watching Ozai carefully as he smiled slyly "Perhaps. Now I realize that banishment is far to merciful a punishment, yours will be _far _steeper" he hissed.

Instantly Kira felt a power flare through her and she quickly pushed Zuko out of the way as a flame shot towards them. She felt pain flash through he chest but ignored it as Ozai shot a bolt of lightning at Zuko.

She screamed but Zuko skillfully caught the lightning with his fingers, sliding backwards with the force as his hair stood on end. He then thrust his other hand forward, creating an explosion. With swift movements he grabbed Kira before bolting.

Instantly they could hear another fire bender and they both winced as they ducked through a side path, bolting into the empty town "Your sure Iroh escape" Zuko stated for confirmation.

Kira nodded weakly and Zuko nodded "Then lets get out of here" he said, angling towards where some balloons were taking off.

He carefully carried Kira to the docking bay, sighing in relief at the sight of five small balloons left. He then put on a serious face for the guards "I've been ordered to help, untie that balloon" he said, pointing to one that could fit five people.

The guards quickly did so and Zuko hopped in, lowering Kira to the floor before getting it to take off. As soon as they were in the air he turned to Kira, taking out some bandages and kneeling.

He turned to her in sadness and frustration "That's the second hit you've taken for me, when will you learn that I can't lose you!?" he asked angrily.

Kira glared back at him "When will you learn that I can't lose you?" she snapped.

Zuko drew quiet "It will hurt as much as when I see you hurt" he said.

That dawned on Kira and she sighed "You really do love me" she said quietly.

Zuko nodded as he took the bandages and began wrapping them around her "So where to?" Kira asked.

Zuko sighed "The western air temple" he whispered.


	21. Trust

**Okay I know that I haven't updated in forever but hopefully a super long (And I think actually the longest yet for this fic) chapter can make it up? And it's wierd that it's so long since I only have one POV and cut out everyone else. Wow! Even when I do double views it's not this long! And now for the excuses of why I haven't updated. Truth be told I only have one. I've been working on a few actual stories, some of which I've put on my fiction press account. If you want to read it's under the same name. But I really want to get them finished because the fact that I've got stories all my own is just so rewarding! But on the brightside I've most of this finished written. I just need the end of Boiling Rock, bits and pieces of SR and EIP and the first quarter of Sozin's comet! So it should be a bit faster...maybe. And Now I've decided that I hate rambling so I'm going to got to the main point here. I don't own Avatar, I do own Kira, and I hate mornings.**

Kira sighed as she waited idly as Zuko searched for signs that Aang and the others were here. She tensed as a branch cracked but relaxed upon seeing Zuko "So?" she asked.

Zuko sighed and sat down heavily "They're here but I don't know what to say" he said quietly.

Kira smiled innocently at him "Practice on me" she suggested.

Zuko smiled and stood straight "Hello, Zuko here. B-but I guess you probably know me…sort of" he scratched his head unsurely "Uh, so, the thing is I have a lot of fire bending experience. And I'm considered to be pretty good at it. Well you've seen me, you know when I was attacking you? Uh, yeah, I guess I should apologize for that. B-but anyway, I'm good now. I mean I thought I was good before but now I realize I was bad. But anyway I think it's time I joined your group…and taught the avatar fire bending" he stuttered.

Kira rolled her eyes "No" she said simply.

Zuko's eyes widened as hurt crossed his face "What?" he asked.

Kira scoffed "Your not very good at public speaking are you?" she asked.

Zuko sighed "I've been attacking them for a year, hunting them like wild animals. What else am I suppose to do?" he asked.

Kira smirked "Leave the talking to me?" she asked.

Zuko sighed and looked away "What would uncle say?" he muttered.

It took all of Kira's power not to burst out laughing as Zuko began pacing, adopting an older voice "Zuko, you have to look in yourself, to save yourself from your other self" he muttered "Only then will your true self reveal itself" he finished.

Kira's shoulders shook as he sighed "Even when talking for him I can't figure out what he means…what would Azula do?" he wondered.

Kira's shoulders tensed as he straightened up "Listen avatar, I can join your group or I can do something unspeakably horrible to you and your friends, your choice" he said in a weird voice.

Kira couldn't help it, she burst out laughing as Zuko sat down in dismay "I guess I'm not that good at impersonations" he consented.

Kira smirked "Like I said, let me handle it. For now we'll head down there and just talk" she said lightly.

**__**

Line break

Kira took a deep breath as she and Zuko stepped out from behind a pillar, making themselves known as Appa moved. Immediately the gang got into defensive positions "Hi, Zuko here" Zuko said casually.

Kira smacked her forehead "hey Zuko just shut up and leave the talking to me okay? We already agreed that you can't speak" she said in annoyance.

She could see Katara was unusually tense at that "Why are you here?" Aang asked stiffly.

Kira sighed "We have come to join you" she said uneasily.

Zuko nodded stiffly, looking carefully at Katara's twitching fingers "We wish to join your group, and I can teach fire bending…to you" he said uneasily, motioning to Aang. Aang tensed slightly and Kira sighed upon noticing this.

Carefully she took one step forward, resulting upon the group taking a step back. Kira let out a snarl of frustration "Can you trust us enough for five seconds?" she asked.

In annoyance she through up her arms, unfortunately bringing a stabbing pain into her chest. Kira winced, lowering her arm to her hidden injury.

Zuko looked at her in concern before turning to the others "Please, Kira said you traveled together, you have to trust her. Besides, she is an Avatar so why would she help the Fire Nation? She also helped you guys escape, right before she broke my heart" he said, looking sadly at Kira.

Kira glared at him "_I _broke _your _heart!? _Hello _who was all I don't have a choice? _You _attacked _me_! Your lucky I've forgiven you enough to be your girlfriend" she stated dryly.

Zuko sighed "No, it was your not talking that did me in, that truly did hurt" he said.

Kira's face softened as Zuko sighed "Not to mention seeing you hurt when it was my fault…" he trailed off.

Kira ignored him, turning to the confused and cautious gang "Please, can we join you. It's hard to see him in this torment and I was hoping that maybe if he had something to do that was good he would be much better in his strive to right what he has done. And Ozai needs to be taken down, please" she begged.

Katara's face remained hardened "No, you had your chance in Ba Sing Se. And Kira you _lied _to us! A fire bending friend? You must have known who he was! And we heard you were his personal servant, you probably told him everything! You could have been the one who told them about the invasion!" she told her angrily.

Kira shook her head "Azula found that out on her own, in all honesty I would have rather been locked up in jail. They only assigned me there because Zuko promised he would be able to control me, which is true because I was to distraught to even think of running away. And because Zuko asked for it' she said.

Suddenly Zuko knelt on his knees "Maybe if you won't accept me as an ally then you'll accept me as a prisoner" he said, holding out his wrists.

Kira looked at him in shock, even though it had happened in the old episodes, she still didn't expect it "No, we won't!" Katara shouted, launching a wave of water at the two of them.

Kira let out a gasp of pain, holding her injury tight as the pain spiked. She arched her back and lay still for a moment before she could move. Katara's eyes narrowed "And what's wrong with you?" she snapped.

Kira shook her head "Nothing, we'll leave" she said quickly, her chest burning. Zuko noticed this and helped her up, causing her to stumble into him.

Katara narrowed her eyes but Aang's face showed concern "Your hurt…" "No" Kira cut him off.

She shook her head, standing as straight as he good "I'm fine" she said.

She then motioned for Zuko to follow her as they left. As soon as they were out of sight of the gang Kira's legs gave out as she fell to the ground, tears in her eyes. Zuko sighed and knelt down so she could climb on his back "You need to relax, we can get through this quicker. You need time to heal" he lectured.

Kira shook her head "I'm _fine_" she told him. Zuko sighed in frustration, why did she have to be so stubborn?

**__**

Line break

That night Kira sat at the fire thinking about there meeting. A snap off in the darkness gained her attention and behind her she heard Zuko shoot up "Who's there?" Zuko asked.

Kira growled and shot a blast of air in that direction "Ouch!" a voice cried after a soft thump.

Kira groaned, quickly getting up and running to where Toph had fallen on her butt "You okay?" Kira asked, helped her to her feet.

Toph glared at her and Zuko who was watching warily "Aren't you supposed to be on our side? Not blasting me with air?" she asked.

Kira rolled her eyes "Hello, we've both got a huge bounty on our heads, of course we'd blast mysterious people in a dark forest" she told her.

Toph sighed and sat down next to the fire "Why are you here?" Zuko asked curiously.

Toph looked away "I know your telling the truth, I also know you were lying about not being hurt and that your to prideful to admit you probably need a healer" she said, sending a small glare in Kira's direction.

Kira groaned as Zuko turned to her in concern. Steadily she shook it off "It's fine, it just hurt a lot because that stupid water whip jostled it a bit" she said, praying Toph would keep quiet.

Toph snorted but kept silent about it, instead turning to Zuko "I just have some questions, if you answer them truthfully then I'll talk to the others" she told them.

Kira rolled her eyes but nodded. Toph smirked at them and nodded "Did you know who he was before Ba Sing Se?" she asked.

Kira sighed "Yes" she said. Toph nodded "Why did you not tell us?" she asked.

Kira rolled her eyes "Because you guys would be so accepting of a random air bender who shows up out of nowhere who was friends with Prince Zuko" she scoffed.

Toph raised an eyebrow "Good point. Alright, why were you Zuko's personal servant?" she asked.

Kira shivered "I forced her into it. I just couldn't stand the thought of her being in jail because of me" Zuko spoke up.

Toph nodded "Do you regret your actions in Ba Sing Se princey?" she asked.

Zuko nodded "Every day _and _night" he said.

Kira shot him a sympathetic look "There was one night when fire Lord Ozai summoned Zuko to a private dinner and made me stand off to the side in case I was needed. He began insulting me and Zuko stood up to me. His father threatened him and I was rash and defended him, ending up with me getting injured. Zuko helped me recover though and when I asked him he told me the truth, he had already lost one avatar to his mistakes, he was not going to lose both the other, and the girl he loved" she said tenderly.

Toph rolled her eyes "I'm asking questions, not to hear about your mushy love life" she said in disgust.

Kira chuckled, blushing bright red. Toph then turned to Zuko "How far would you go to help Twinkletoes?" she asked.

Zuko shot Kira a questioning look "Aang" she told him.

Zuko nodded and turned to Toph "To be honest I would do whatever it took to help him defeat my father, even if it cost me my life" he stated with so much finality in his voice it was impossible to not believe him.

Toph nodded in satisfaction, turning to Kira "And You?" she asked.

Kira looked away uneasily "Even if I wanted to hide away from my troubles I'm an avatar too. I'm in the same situation as Aang. I would love more than anything to go back to my old life but it's impossible. I have to face the challenge head on like an earth bender but when I do I'm going to show the enemy exactly what I can do. I've seen what the Fire Nation does to people, it tears lives apart. And I know that Zuko would fight till his last breath but I will say one thing, he's not in this alone. I will fight until I can fight no more and until I am staring death in the face. I will be ready to fight against the enemy, but I know one thing. We won't fight Ozai" she said.

Toph and Zuko turned to her in shock and Toph tensed, earth beginning to curl around her fingers. Kira looked at Zuko in determination "You said so yourself. Ozai is Aang's fight. We need to attack the second biggest threat…Azula" she said.

Toph relaxed and Zuko nodded. Toph then got up "Well, you pass the test so it looks like for now I've gotta convince the others your good and hope they'll listen. And maybe you can be able to join within the next month or so with how blind they are" she said.

Kira shook her head, a small and evil smirk on her face. Zuko groaned, putting his head in his hands. Kira ignored him and turned to Toph "Or what if you went back injured? Then they would probably take us prisoner and we can slowly gain their trust from the inside" she said, looking deviously at Toph…

Line break

Zuko groaned as they walked towards the temple "Did you have to burn her?" he asked.

Kira smiled innocently "Well that way they'll think we're to dangerous to be left alone so they'll take us prisoner" she said innocently.

Zuko scoffed "Or kill us" he muttered.

Kira shook her head "Doubt it" she muttered.

Zuko shot her a glare "You doubt they will?" he asked.

Kira winced "Okay Toph and Katara might" she consented.

Zuko rolled his eyes before freezing "Did you see that?" he asked.

Kira stood besides him and nodded "Yep, flash of metal, and I don't think metal in the middle of a forest is not good, lets go" she said, walking in that direction.

Zuko quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her "No, you stay here" he said.

Kira sent him a glare "Why?" she asked sharply.

Zuko's eyes narrowed "Because, I recognize the man. He's an assassin, probably hired by my sister" he said.

Kira's eyes widened "You mean you didn't?" she asked.

Zuko shot her a hurt look "No! Why would I hire an assassin?" he asked.

Kira looked at the ground "I don't know" she said.

She then looked at Zuko "Look, if you show up without me it will seem suspicious. You won't be able to get me because it may look like your getting soldiers. It would be best if I come with" she said.

Zuko sighed, nodding before grabbing her hand "We'd better hurry" he muttered.

They quickly ran to the edge of a cliff and Kira looked down, spotting a half metal figure "There" she said pointing.

Zuko growled and quickly grabbed a vine, hurtling himself on the cliff. Kira groaned in frustration as he rammed into the man. Quickly she air bended down, barely getting there in time to defend Zuko from some flames.

Zuko smiled thankfully as he got to his feet and both benders got into a fighting stance. Kira smirked and shot an air blast at the man. Unfortunately he shot a blast from his head, hitting straight through. Zuko quickly jumped forward, creating a shield.

Instantly the two fire attacks collided, exploding. Kira screamed as her and Zuko were thrown off the side into the endless chasm. Her breath caught as someone caught her and she looked up at Zuko who had one hand on a vine and the other holding her. Kira smiled at him "Thanks!" she called.

Zuko nodded and slowly began pulling her up with the one arm. Kira winced, seeing the strain it had on him. He did it however pulling her so she had both arms around his neck. Kira smiled as he began pulling them up while the gang was caught in more explosions.

Suddenly there was silence before one of the buildings exploded. Kira gasped, looking away from the sight of the building crumbling down into the canyon with a slight metal glint. She buried her head in Zuko shoulder as he pulled them up "It's over" she whispered. Zuko stopped for a moment before pulling them both up over the ledge.

**__**

Line break

Kira and Zuko slowly approached the gang, each glancing over at the other in concern. Zuko for Kira's injury and Kira half expected him to collapse in exhaustion.

As they approached Aang looked up with a smile "I can't believe I'm saying this but…thanks Zuko" he said.

Sokka rolled his eyes "What about me? I did the boomerang thing" he said, motioning with his arms. Zuko sighed and stepped forward and Kira could see a slight waver in his step. It takes a lot of energy to carry two people up a vine.

However when he talked you couldn't tell "Listen, I know I didn't explain myself very well yesterday. I've been through a lot in the past few years and it's been hard. But I'm realizing that I had to go through all of those things to learn the truth. I thought I had lost my honor and that somehow my father could return it to me. But I know now that no one could give you your honor and that it's something you earn for yourself for choosing to do what's right. All I want now is to play my part in ending this war. And I know, my destiny is to help you restore balance to the world" he said.

He then turned to Toph and elbowed Kira.

Kira sighed "I apologize for what we did even though we did have your consent. We never should have asked that" she said.

Sokka gaped at Toph who smiled nonchalantly "No prob. Like you said, I gave you my consent and at the moment it seemed like the only way of getting these dunderheads of seeing sense" she commented.

Zuko smiled "But even so, fire can be dangerous and wild. So as a fire bender we have to watch what we do so it may have been a bit more than intended. We both need to be more careful and control my bending so we don't hurt people unintentionally" he aid quietly.

Aang looked down before looking at him "I think you are supposed to be my fire bending teacher" he said.

Sokka and Katara looked at him in shock but he ignored them "When I first tried to learn fire bending…I burned Katara. And after that, I never wanted to fire bend again. But now I know you understand how easy it is to hurt the people you love" he said, bowing "I'd like you to teach me" he finished.

Shock crossed Zuko's face before he smiled, bowing back "Thank you" he said quietly.

Kira then smiled, stepping up "it means a lot that you've accepted us, Zuko gave up everything for this and honestly we don't have anywhere else to go" she said thankfully.

Aang's face hardened slightly "Not so fast" he said.

Zuko and Kira's face fell as he turned to his friends "I need to see if it's alright with my friends first" he said.

He turned to Toph "You were the one who got burned, what do you think?" he asked.

Toph shrugged "Like they said, it was intentional on my part and I was all for it in the first place" she said.

Aang nodded, turning to Sokka "I just want to defeat the fire lord. If you think this is the way to do it then I'm all for it" he said.

Aang nodded before the air became still and they turned to Katara. She stayed silent, looking at the two "I'll go with whatever you think is right" she muttered.

Zuko smiled "We won't let you down, we promise" he said happily.

Aang shot Kira a small look "But you do have to have Katara look at your injury" he stated. Zuko shot her a victorious glance and Kira huffed, crossing her arms in annoyance as the others left the area.

Line break

Sokka lead Kira and Zuko down the hall to a two bedroom room. They both smiled at each other upon entering, they had finally done it. Sokka smiled unsurely "So, here we go. Home sweet home. You know…for now. Unpack, lunch soon, uh…welcome aboard?" he asked.

Kira sent him a small smile and he quickly retreated. As soon as he was out of sight Zuko immediately sagged on one of the beds in exhaustion. Kira shot him a sympathetic look, moving to sit next to him "I was wondering when you'd collapse" she said quietly.

Zuko shot her a small look before his glance shot towards the door and he straightened up upon seeing Katara. Kira smiled "Yes?" she asked.

Katara ignored her "You might have everyone else here buying your transformation but we all know you've struggled with doing the right thing in the past. We also know that Kira would do anything for you" she said darkly.

She walked forward to Zuko who quickly stood, wavering a bit on his feet "So let me tell you something right now. You make one step backwards, one slip up. Give me one reason that you might hurt Aang and you won't have to worry about your destiny anymore because I will end your destiny, right then and there. _Permanently_" she hissed.

She then turned on tail and walked away, leaving the couple to silence.

Kira however grabbed her hand. She shot an angry glare back but paused at seeing Kira's outraged face "And let me tell you that if you hurt him and he's innocent then you will face an avatars wrath. You can kill Zuko but you can't kill me and I will make sure that you regret it if you ever hurt him" she hissed.

Katara shot her a glare before quickly leaving. Behind her she heard a thump and turned to see Zuko sitting on the bed with his head in his hands, looking torn.


	22. The Prison

**Okay now I've noticed that when I upload it does some reorganizing with the bold and italics so I hope that I got it all but it may have some mistakes. And by some incredible turn of events I managed to even beat my last chapters word amount and get the most I've ever written for one chapter. Now I'm not to fond of the first half or so of this chapter but I like the end. And I had actually thought of several ways to do this, including ways to get rid of Suki because Toph needs to be with Sokka, not her! Unfortunately I just decided to keep it close to the old version with a few extra twists. And also I'm pleased to announce that I have about two and a half to three more episodes to write and I am finished writing this...man that makes me depressed. But at least there's more coming! Well, don't own avatar and enjoy the chapter.**

Kira looked suspiciously as Sokka dragged Zuko off. If he went on another field trip without her he was dead meat. He had just gone to the sun warrior civilization but left her here!? The nerve of him! But at least she was able to recover, the one bright side to his ditch.

She then turned to watch the two boys talk, away from the others. Zuko looked troubled while Sokka seemed upset about something. Deep within her mind she remembered that it was important but she couldn't place it.

Suddenly it clicked. Kira gasped lightly as a image of a fierce prison crossed her mind. Katara looked at her questioningly but Kira just excused herself "I don't feel so good" she muttered before running off.

_**Line break**_

That morning she woke up just before son rise. Carefully she looked over at Zuko sneaking over to Appa. With a sly smirk she crept away and made her way to Zuko's war balloon, crawling under a tarp to hide. After a while she heard Zuko and Sokka creep up, carefully launching the balloon.

She smirked to herself happily; maybe she should stow away more often. After awhile she heard the Sokka ask about the clouds "Yeah…fluffy" Zuko responded. Kira held back a snort with difficulty. This was all they could talk about? Clouds!?

Suddenly Sokka started talking about Iroh. Kira suppressed a sigh, it was exactly like the episode! Couldn't they be a bit more exciting after hanging out with her! "you didn't leave behind anyone you cared about?" Sokka asked.

Kira froze, tensing "Why would I have to? Kira's my girlfriend and her, my uncle, and my mother were the only ones who ever truly cared for me. But my mother vanished and my uncle is who knows where so trust me, I didn't leave behind any one" he said.

Kira sighed, crawling out from her cover "Oh thank you Zuko, that is so sweet!" she told him.

Both Zuko and Sokka jumped back in shock "What in the world are you doing here!?" Sokka asked.

Zuko however looked livid "Shouldn't you be somewhere safe?" he asked angrily.

Kira rolled her eyes "What ever! Like I'm gonna let you two storm a prison without me! Besides, I had some inside…help that told me a little bit about the prison" she said.

Zuko narrowed his eyes "What kind of help?" he asked suspiciously.

Kira smirked "How do you think I got so good at fighting? I had a trainer, and her uncle is the warden" she stated.

Zuko growled "We really ought to drop you off and pick you up later" he muttered.

Kira smirked "Because that would be so easy when we are above air and water with no land nearby" she said sarcastically.

Zuko grumbled but punched some more air into the balloon. Kira smiled sweetly "Thought so" she said innocently.

_**Line break**_

Kira sat in the back of the war balloon, gazing in boredom at the clouds.

She kept sending glares at Sokka who was snoring loudly. She then looked at Zuko who was fretting nervously. Kira groaned in boredom, leaning back in the basket "There it is" Zuko hissed, getting both Kira and Sokka's attention.

Both hurried to the side, looking out at a volcano with steam coming out. Zuko narrowed his eyes "There's plenty of steam to keep us covered. As long as we're quiet we should be able to navigate through it without being caught" he said quietly.

The balloon moved quickly towards it, instantly losing power. Rapidly Zuko fire bended into the vent, worry on his face "We're going down. The balloon's not working anymore!" he hissed.

Kira groaned and moved forward, fire bending directly into the balloon. Zuko quickly followed her lead while Sokka stared at the water "The air outside is just as hot as the air inside so we can't fly" he said. Suddenly the balloon moved and Kira lost her balance, falling into Zuko.

Both of them stumbled to the edge of the basket where Zuko held her tight "So what are we supposed to do?" he asked.

Kira shivered upon seeing fear on his face, he never got scared. Sokka shrugged, grabbing onto the vent "I don't know. Crash landing?" he asked.

Kira winced, bracing herself for the inevitable landing. She saw Sokka wince as they hit the water and barely withheld a scream as the water touched his hand. She then braced herself against Zuko as the glided through the water to fall on the land.

She yelped as they were tossed out onto the dirt. Looking back she looked in dismay at the ruined balloon "How are we gonna get off this stupid island now?" she hissed to Sokka.

Sokka winced "We'll figure something out. I suspected it might be a one way ticket" he said.

Zuko stared at him as he walked towards it "You knew and you wanted to come anyway?" he asked.

Kira shrugged "his dad might be here. If there was a slim chance he might be here wouldn't you take it? I would" she said.

Sokka nodded in agreement "And normally I would have thought it out but lately I've noticed my plans aren't going so well so I'm playing it by the ear" he said.

He then proceeded to put the cloth from the balloon in the basket, quickly kicking it out into the water. Zuko's eyes narrowed "What are you doing?" he hissed.

Sokka shrugged "It doesn't work anyways and we don't want any one to find it" he said.

Zuko sighed "I hope you know what your doing…there's no turning back now" he said.

_**Line break**_

The three carefully fitted into their guard uniforms and Kira rolled her eyes "What is with you guys and wearing ridiculously large armor? It's not going to do mush in battle but slow you down and make you vulnerable" she commented dryly.

Zuko chuckled but tensed as the hall became filled with running guards. One stopped, looking at the three "Guards! There's a scuffle in the yard, come on" he said urgently.

Zuko and Kira exchanged uneasy glances before the three raced after the group. They ran out into the main yard where a lot of people in red stood. The guards quickly formed a circle around a guard and prisoner to keep the others back "I didn't do anything wrong. I'm going back to my cell" he said in annoyance.

The guard growled, lashing at the prisoner with a fire whip. Zuko took a step as to interfere but Kira quickly grabbed his elbow "We can't blow our cover. I feel the same about this though" she whispered.

Zuko settled back but Kira could see how tense he was now. Desperately she hoped that he wouldn't start something. She bit her lip as the guard approached the prisoner "I've had it with your unruly behavior" the guard said rudely.

The prisoner shot him an annoyed look "What did I do?" he asked angrily.

The guard turned to Zuko, Sokka, and Kira with a smirk "He wants to know what he did. Isn't that cute?" he asked.

Kira snorted, crossing her arms "Absolutely adorable" she said sarcastically.

The guard grinned and turned back to the prisoner "You didn't bow when I walked by Chit Sang" he said snidely.

Kira's outrage was almost as great as Chit Sang's but Zuko held her back "What happened to can't blow our cover?" he asked bitterly.

Kira yanked her arm from his grasp, watching in horror as a fire whip shot at Chit Sang who expertly changed it's course to fire it back at the guard who kicked the flame aside.

The guard shook his head in disappointment "Fire bending is prohibited. You're going in the cooler" he taunted.

He then pointed at Sokka "You! Help me take him in" he said roughly.

Briefly Sokka turned to Zuko and Kira "Meet back here in an hour" he whispered.

_**Line break**_

After splitting with Sokka Zuko and Kira followed the guards to a lounge area. Kira shrugged unsurely "Might as well get something to eat. Who knows how long we'll be here" she commented.

Zuko nodded and they both entered hesitantly, keeping their helmets on. Behind them some of the guards laughed "Hey newbie's! I know it's the rule to have your helmet on at all times but this is the lounge. Relax" one of the males said.

Kira smirked "You won't be saying that when the prisoners start acting up. We were always taught to never let our guard down and we're not about to let that go here" she commented as they approached the three guards who scooted over to make room.

The girl laughed, shooting her companions a knowing look "Give it a week, they'll loosen up" she commented.

Zuko looked down at his food as the two sat down "Um, are the newbie's free to ask questions?" he asked nervously.

The girl scoffed "No, you can't date the female guards" she said dryly.

Kira's foot twitched and one of the males chuckled "Trust me, you don't want to" he commented.

A cup hit him in the head causing the third guard to laugh at his pouting expression. Kira looked at Zuko, knowing what he was thinking "Actually it's something else. We've heard that the Boiling Rock holds the Fire Nations most dangerous criminals right? What about war prisoners?" she asked.

_**Line break**_

Kira and Zuko gazed at the ground thoughtfully before they came across a guard leaning against a railing, enjoying the fresh air. Zuko put his hand up to wave "Hey there, fellow guard. How goes it?" he asked unsurely.

The guard smiled, raising his visor to reveal bright blue eyes "Zuko? Kira?" he asked.

Kira shot him a glare "Hush up" she hissed.

Zuko's gaze darkened but he ignored him "We asked around the lounge. There are no water tribe prisoners. I'm afraid your fathers not here" he said, regret clear in his voice as he raised hi visor.

Kira sighed and lifted her visor as well "And before you ask, yes we're sure" she said sadly.

Sokka groaned, leaning back against a wall "No…" he breathed.

Zuko sighed "I'm really sorry Sokka" he said quietly.

Sokka closed his eyes, leaning his head back "So we came all this way for nothing. I failed…again" he said hopelessly.

Kira felt pity well up inside her and she leaned on the wall next to him "Sokka. You managed to infiltrate a top security prison, you organized an entire invasion single handedly, and you managed to sneak in the Fire Nations two most wanted criminals into their best prison without them knowing. You are not a failure" she said.

Sokka opened his eyes, looking away from her bitterly. Suddenly his eyes widened and he rushed to the railing "Maybe we haven't failed after all" he said, his voice full of laughter.

Zuko smiled "That's the spirit" he said.

Kira smiled "Wow, who knew a pep talk could actually work" she marveled.

Sokka shot her a look "Actually I didn't hear a word you said. But look!" he pointed "There's Suki!" he said.

Instantly flames lit up in Kira's eyes as he raced off, dragging Zuko with him. Oh no, he was so not hooking up with Suki! She could tell back from when she had watched the show and even now in real life that Toph liked Sokka…a lot. Angrily she stomped in the direction he had fled, time to stop this madness.

_**Line break**_

It took Kira a while to find where they had been but when she arrived she froze, shock and horror filling her as she watch Sokka lead Zuko away with a guard following them.

Cautiously she crept off into another direction, Sokka was so toast!Line break

Kira dragged Sokka out of the halls, clamping a hand over his mouth as he threatened to yell out "Shut up or I will be forced to use even more force" she hissed.

Sokka sighed in relief "Oh good, it's just you. Why did you grab me?" he asked.

Kira growled, narrowing her eyes "What. Did. You. _Do_?" she hissed.

Sokka took a surprised step back "Nothing! Look, I'll figure it out" he soothed.

Kira squeezed his wrist, causing the young warrior to squeak from pain as his hand turned purple "Do you _realize _what could _happen _if Zuko's found out? Ozai himself could arrive and then what? Because of your having to see your girlfriend you put all of our lives on the line, and by putting ours on the line you put the whole worlds on the line. Didn't you realize they could use Zuko as bait to capture Aang? And then what? The world is doomed. You say your always failing but it's because you don't think! Neither you nor Zuko! I swear I'm beginning to wonder if I'm the blond around here because your starting to seriously dig yourself into a hole and pretty soon you won't be able to get back out, not even with help" she hissed, turning on heel.

Sokka looked at her angrily "And where are you going?" he asked.

Kira halted, turning slightly to him "I'm not letting Zuko stay on his own in that cell, I'm going to do whatever I can" she hissed before stalking off

_**Line break**_

Kira smirked as she caught sight of the warden walking below her. She was currently bracing herself on the roof and waiting for her opportunity to strike. Suddenly she dropped down, tackling the warden "Guards!" he cried out.

Kira paled as several guards ran out, grabbing her. Angrily she struggled as the warden studied her "Why did you attack me?" he asked, his voice deadly calm.

Kira glared at him "Because you imprisoned my boyfriend and I want him out" she growled.

The warden shot her a calculating look before walking up and pulling off her helmet "Well if it isn't Kira, the all famous personal _maid _of Prince Zuko. Perhaps if you want him so much we can imprison you two together. I was going to visit him right now" he said.

Kira glared at him but allowed them to drag her as the warden lead them down the hall to a cell with two guards in front. He waved the guards to the side before opening it. He smirked evilly as he shoved Kira inside and she stumbled to her knees.

She winced as she heard someone push off the wall "Kira?" Zuko asked.

Kira shot him a glare "Oh shut up" she shot before he could open his mouth again.

The warden chuckled darkly "Imagine, two special guests. Isn't that right _Prince _Zuko?" he asked icily.

Zuko tensed "How do you know who I am?" he asked.

Kira froze "You broke my nieces heart for ditching her with this piece of rags" he said darkly.

Zuko shot Kira a wide eyed looked "Your Mai's uncle?" he asked.

Guilt clutched at Kira's heart, Mai felt she was a piece of rags? And she still was all over Zuko? And she took that away from her.

The wardens head snapped towards him in anger "Quiet! You two are my special prisoners now. And you best behave. If these criminals found out who you are, the avatar and traitor prince who let his nation down. Why, they'd tear you to shreds" he said darkly.

Zuko shot an anxious look at Kira before glaring at the warden "So what's in it for you? Why don't you just tell my father and collect the reward?" he asked.

The wardens face darkened "Oh in due time believe me, I intend to collect" he said, looking greedily at Kira before leaving.

Nervously Kira looked at Zuko "What was that look for?" she asked.

Zuko looked away "You have a lot of money on your head. And an easy rise to power" he said vaguely.

**_Line break_**

That afternoon Suki, Zuko, and Kira did chores, mopping under the stairs. Kira was now in her prison clothes and sad to say they felt better on her than the stuffy guard uniform.

Sokka smiled as he approached "Oh, good. You guys have met" he commented.

Kira shot him a glare "Well I did travel with her across the serpents pass" she said.

She then looked away "However grudgingly" she muttered.

Suki snorted "And _he_ kind of burned down my village" she said icily.

Kira shot her a glare "And you wonder why I don't like you" she shot.

Suki snorted "Yeah like you really knew him back then" she commented.

Kira smirked "I traveled with him for a few _weeks _before joining the gang" she shot back.

Sokka cleared his throat "Anyways, I think I have an escape plan" he said, instantly drawing them out as they sat down in a secluded area.

Sokka smiled brightly "So I checked out the coolers again, the whole point of them is to keep fire benders contained right?" he asked.

Zuko looked at him in confusion "Right…" he said unsurely, shooting Kira a confused glance that she returned with a shrug.

Sokka beamed "So they're completely insulated and sealed to keep the cold in. Well to keep the cold in it also has to keep the heat out, right?" he asked.

Kira slugged him "Get to the point meathead" she hissed.

Sokka winced, rubbing his shoulder "It's the perfect boat to get through the boiling water" he said, his face in a pout.

Zuko, Suki, and Kira exchanged startled looks "The cooler as a boat? Are you sure?" he asked.

Sokka nodded "I'm telling you, it'll work. I walked around the perimeter. There's a blind spot between two guard towers. It's the perfect launching point. I already tested it. We'll roll the cooler into the water and just float with the current. It'll take us straight across. As long as we don't make a sound no one will notice. And bing bang boom we're home free" he explained.

Suki raised an eyebrow "But how are you going to get the cooler out?" she asked.

Sokka opened his mouth "Yeah, how are you going to get the cooler out?" in terror they all looked up at Chit Sang who leaned casually over their hiding spot before expertly jumping down by them.

Sokka felt sweat bead up on his forehead "We didn't. We…we didn't say that" he squeaked.

Zuko nodded stiffly "You heard wrong" he said.

Chit Sang raised an eyebrow "I heard you hatching an escape plan and I want in" he said.

Kira smiled and turned to them "I think it's a good idea" she commented. Sokka shot her a look of dismay and Zuko and Suki both sent her weird looks.

Kira sighed "Look, either we let him in or he tells the warden. And besides, the more people to look at it the better because he knows the prison and with two people who know it they can help" she explained.

Suki shot Sokka a regretful look "I guess we have no choice" she said bitterly.

Kira glared "You just have a grudge against fire benders" she shot.

Suki snorted "I have a grudge against you and your not a fire bender" she said.

Kira snarled and lit a small fire in her hand before extinguishing it "Wanna bet?" she asked.

Sokka winced and quickly got between them "Look, lets just figure out how to get in first" he said, desperately trying to stop a fight.

Kira smirked and turned to Chit Sang "Fire bending earns a trip to the cooler right?" she asked. Chit sang nodded and she motioned for Zuko to follow her.

He did in confusion until the reached the middle of the group. Suddenly Kira turned and glared at him "I am so sick of this!" she said angrily.

Surprised at the sudden outburst Zuko reeled back "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Kira huffed, crossing her arms "Because of you I'm stuck in this dump and I'm sick of following orders. You'd think that I can't take care of myself" she said, shoving him.

Surprise and hurt crossed Zuko's face but at a slight wink from Kira he glared at her "Well excuse me if I only want the best for you" he said angrily.

Around them prisoners gathered, excited for a fight "Oh and being in prison is the best for me!?" Kira shouted.

She then moved forward shoving Zuko who stumbled back before hesitantly shoving her as well "You know what? Just back off!" Zuko shouted.

Kira snarled and bended a small blast of fire that Zuko blocked with his own bending "No fire bending! Both of you into the cooler!" a guard shouted, both of them getting tackled to the ground before being lead in the same direction, all the while shooting each other snide remarks.

_**Line break**_

Kira shivered at how cold the cooler was but at least they had placed her and Zuko together. She figured they were hoping they'd kill each other. After just minutes she could feel the cold biting into her skin. Steadily she went to her knees in attempt to warm herself up.

The pathetic rags covering her did nothing to hold in the heat. She looked carefully at Zuko who was already up and unbolting the cooler, occasionally unleashing a puff of fire to warm himself "H-how do you d-do that?" Kira stuttered, her teeth chattering.

Zuko shot her a sympathetic look "Uncle taught me, and maybe you can turn the ice into water for right now? And use fire bending to warm up a small bit to keep you warm? By the way, great idea but next time, try something a little less painful unless I know ahead of time" he asked.

Kira smiled sheepishly "Will do and thanks for the idea, you're a genius" she said, smiling brightly. Zuko smiled softly at her before continuing his work, slowly with a breath of fire between each screw.

Kira slowly calmed her breathing, moving her hands in swirls as she pulled small trails of water to form a decent sized globe near her. Slowly the ice melted before steam warm off it, showing it's warmness. She then smiled as she separated the globe, one half of it forming a warm body of water around her that didn't get her wet.

She then focused on having the other do the same to Zuko. Zuko twirled in surprise at the feel of the water but smiled at her radiant and triumphant smile. Together both of them stayed in the cooler, Zuko getting the screws as Kira gave them warmth, both content and warm.

And as they worked Kira felt an evil smile on her face "Wait till the warden finds out" she muttered.

She could hear Zuko chuckle lightly. A small smile rose on her face as they waited for Sokka.

_**Line break**_

Kira smiled smugly, but her face dropped to a glare as the door unbolted. She shot a glance at Zuko who was at the other side of the cooler, huddled up. The water had lost the heat but it was still a bit warmer than the cooler.

Unfortunately Kira didn't have the ability to reheat it, the first time being a spur of the moment thing. They both mocked glared at each other until the door opened and Sokka smiled "I can take you back to your cell if you've learned your lesson" he said professionally.

Kira and Zuko smirked as she released the water and Zuko showed all of the nuts and bolts "Yes, we have. Completely" he said slyly.

Sokka smiled "I got Suki and Chit Sang out of their cells a few minutes ago. They'll be waiting for us at the shore" he whispered.

Suddenly Zuko lunged forward, dragging Sokka in "Someone's coming" he hissed.

Quickly he slid the inner door closed and the three waited tensely as two guards approached "Yeah, new arrivals coming at dawn" the male said.

The female smirked "Anybody interesting?" she asked.

Sokka slid the door open a fraction of an inch to watch them "Nah, just the usual. Some robbers, couple of traitors, some war prisoners. Though I did hear there might be a pirate" he said.

Sokka shot Zuko and Kira a torn look "No foolin" the female said before they left.

Zuko looked at Sokka in concern "War prisoners. It could be your father" he said.

Sokka closed his eyes, looking away "I know" he said, his voice torn.

Kira touched his shoulder "So what are we going to do? Go ahead with the plan or are we waiting another night?" she asked.

Sokka groaned and shook his head "I don't know" he whispered.

He turned to the two with tears forming in his eyes "Is it right for me to risk Suki's freedom? All of our freedom on the slim chance that my dad is gonna show up?" he asked.

Zuko and Kira exchanged glances "It's your call Sokka. This is your mission" Zuko said.

_**Line break**_

Rocks showered down, alerting Suki and Chit Sang to their arrival as they struggled to hold the cooler back. Chit sang smirked "Took you guys long enough. This here's my girl and my best buddy. They're coming too" he said, motioning to a girl and guy by the shore, not bothering to help.

Sokka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Fine, everybody in the cooler. Let's go" he said roughly.

He then went to a rock, picking it up to reveal his water tribe clothing. Kira sighed "Sokka…you don't have to go" she said.

Suki turned to her in shock and rage. Zuko ignored her, taking a step forward "Yeah…you're the one who said you wanted to redeem yourself. Redeem your honor. Rescuing your dad is your chance" he said quietly.

Shock flashed on Suki's face "Your dad?" she asked.

Sokka looked at them in desperation "If I had just cut my losses as the invasion, maybe we wouldn't be in this mess. Maybe sometimes it's better to call it quits before you fail" he said, hopelessness written all over his face.

For a moment Zuko looked down before his face hardened ""No, it's not. Look Sokka, you're going to fail a lot before things work out" he said.

Sokka slung his bag over his shoulder, raising an eyebrow "That's supposed to make me feel better?" he asked.

He turned to walk away but Zuko wasn't done "Even though you'll probably fail over and over again" he said.

Sokka stopped in his tracks "Seriously, not helping" he commented.

Zuko grabbed Sokka's shoulder "You have to _try _every time. You can't quit because you're afraid you _might _fail" he said.

Sokka froze, shock on his face "Hey, if you two are done cuddling, can we get a move on?" Chit sang called out.

Kira shot him a glare "No, I'm staying" Sokka said.

He then turned to Zuko, Kira, and Suki "You guys go, you've been here long enough" he said gently, looking at Suki.

Suki smiled and grabbed his hand reassuringly "I'm not leaving without you, Sokka" she said quietly.

Zuko nodded "I'm staying too" he said.

Kira smiled "Well considering you guys are my ride home I guess I'll stay" she teased.

Zuko smiled and wrapped her up in a hug. Chit sang snorted "Not me, I'm out. Let's roll baby" he said pushing the cooler out before jumping in it.

Kira smiled "Let me give you a head start" she said, gently moving her hands back and forward before creating a faster current that quickly carried the cooler away.

Suki gasped "But I thought you were an air bender! But then there was the fire…" she trailed off in confusion.

Kira smiled enigmatically "That's because I'm the _second _avatar" she said.

They were cut off as Sokka groaned "We just gave up our only chance at escaping. I hope we haven't just made a huge mistake" he said desperately.

_**Line break**_

Kira and Sokka winced as the alarm went off, signifying Chit sang's capture "The plan failed! They're caught" Sokka said hopelessly.

Sokka then turned to the gondola "The gondola's moving" he said as it docked.

Sokka bit his lip "This is it" he muttered.

He looked carefully at the shadows of people "If my dad's not there, we risked everything for nothing" he said, worry in his voice.

Suki smiled at him "We had to" she said.

Kira shot her a torn look before turning back to Sokka "Come on, come on" he whispered as the doors opened.

A big burly man with shaggy long hair, a long beard, a nose ring, and a tattoo on his arm was the first out "Is that him?" Zuko asked.

Kira punched him gently "No. Hakoda is a strong and proud water tribe warrior. Not only will his eyes be blue but he will hold himself like royalty" Kira said, scanning the various prisoners.

Sokka's eyes widened "Where is he?" he asked desperately.

Finally the long string of prisoners ended and Sokka stared in disbelief "That's it? That can't be it" he said in denial.

Suki looked at him sadly "I'm sorry Sokka" she said quietly.

Sokka lowered his head in dismay "Oh no" he said.

Everyone could feel his hopelessness "Hey you, get off the gondola" a guard barked.

Sokka's head snapped up as one last figure walked off the gondola with a warriors stance as he studied his surroundings. Sokka smiled widely, hope once more shining on his face "Dad" he said quietly.


	23. Breakout

**For a christmas gift I'm posting a new chapter, and it took me all night to finish too! I also have another little gift coming up, just watch out for my other fics! Don't own ATLA.**

Kira huffed in annoyance as she laid on the only cot while Zuko went through basic exorcises. Sokka had left them to get back in their cells while he rushed off to see his dad. For a moment Kira's heart panged sadly as she thought of her own dads blue eyes and dark hair.

She wondered if he was still playing video games without her. And what of her mother? Blond hair, brown eyes and the most stubborn mother on the planet!

She then jumped in alarm as someone knocked on the door "Zuko, Kira, you there?" Sokka asked.

Zuko moved to the door "I'm here, same with Kira" he responded.

Sokka's eyes appeared in the doors opening "I just got done talking to my dad. We came up with an escape plan together" he whispered.

Zuko and Kira exchanged happy glances "What are you doing here?" a guard suddenly asked.

Zuko tensed, quickly withdrawing from the door "I was just telling this dirty lowlife what I think of him!" Sokka responded.

A bead of sweat fell down Kira's face "Well, you'll have to do that later, they're coming with us" the male said.

Kira could hear a pause "Why?" Sokka asked.

Kira exchanged nervous glances with Zuko "Because we have orders straight from the warden. That's why" a female barked.

Kira heard a small punch "Could I just get ten more seconds to rough him up a bit?" Sokka asked.

Kira heard a sigh "Fine, ten seconds" the female consented.

Kira looked nervously at Sokka who entered the cell, quickly tossing a rolled up mattress at Zuko before punching it "Take that! And this!" he said loudly.

Sokka smiled at the two "We have a new plan but it's gonna need a big distraction. Be in the yard in one hour" he whispered.

Suddenly the two guards began opening the cell and Sokka lunged at Zuko, holding him in a choke hold. Kira let out a small squeak, moving to defend him but the female guard grabbed her as the other one went to Sokka and Zuko "That's enough, we need both of them to come with us" the guard ordered, tossing Sokka off of Zuko.

Kira scowled as the guards grabbed her and Zuko roughly, pulling them along. Kira struggled against her captors "Where are you taking us? What did we do?" she demanded.

The guards dragged them to a cell where the door was opened. They tossed Zuko in so he landed on a chair, tossing Kira in after so that she stumbled into him, forcing the chair on it back. Zuko growled as they both glared at the guards "We didn't do anything wrong" Zuko told them.

Kira narrowed her eyes as the guards left, the door completely open "Oh come on Zuko, we all know that's a lie" a droll voice replied.

Kira tensed, whirling to see Mai "Mai" she whispered.

A mixture of guilt and happiness filled her as she was tempted to run over and hug her old trainer "Your uncle told us what you thought, is it really true?" she asked.

Mai stayed silent, checking if the coast was clear. There was no guards so she turned to Kira, a small smile on her face "I have to keep up an appearance" she said.

Kira laughed in relief "I was so afraid I had hurt you after what you had done for me" she explained.

Zuko stared at the two girls in confusion "What's going on?" he asked.

Kira smirked, putting an arm deviously around his shoulder "Oh poor _clueless _Zuzu, it's a girl thing" she said, messing up his hair.

Mai rolled her eyes "Trust me, I could see that you fit him better. You can get him to come out of his shell, that's something I can't do" she said.

Kira then got up, hugging the normally emotionless girl "I help everyone come out of their shells, I'm like another Ty lee!" she said excitedly.

Mai shivered "Let's hope not" she said dryly.

Zuko couldn't help but chuckle before halting, staring at mai, puzzlement clear on his face "Why are you acting so friendly with Kira? We left the Fire Nation and became traitors to everyone" he said, hurt and confused.

Mai frowned slightly "That's the thing, I became a traitor before we went to Ember Island, by being Kira's personal trainer" she told him.

Zuko smacked his hand on his forehead "No wonder you got so good in a fight" he muttered.

They were suddenly interrupted as a guard ran in "Mam, there's a riot going on and I've orders to protect you" the guard stated.

Kira smirked "And this is where we make our exit" she commented, blasting fire at the guard who jumped in front of Mai who watched as the two fled out the door and out of sight.

Mai glared at the guard who gulped "Aren't you going to go after them?" she asked dryly.

_**Line break**_

Zuko and Kira ran through the corridors out to the outdoor area. Kira scanned the crowd, pointing when she spotted Sokka. Zuko followed soundlessly as chaos reigned around them. Once they reached the others Both stopped momentarily to toss a guard over head, freezing him with Kira's water bending.

Sokka turned to them with relief "Good, you're here" he commented.

Kira nodded "Now what's the plan?" she asked sharply.

Suki scoffed "Didn't Sokka tell you? Or did he not trust you enough?" she taunted.

Kira's eyes were hard as she shot Suki a glance "Some guards interrupted him, Mai's here" she stated.

Suki's breath was sucked in "But wasn't she the one who liked Zuko? And was dating him?" she asked, suddenly nervous.

Kira smiled "That's the thing, she was my trainer and both of them were keeping up a show so that no one could be accused of treachery. And they _weren't _dating" she stated.

Zuko then turned to Sokka "Plan?" he asked.

Hakoda pointed to the warden "Somehow we've got to capture the warden and get to the gondola" he told them.

Kira turned to Sokka "How do we do that?" she asked.

Sokka shrugged and both Kira and Zuko "I'm not sure" he said honestly.

Kira groaned, hitting her forehead "I thought you thought this through?" she asked.

Sokka looked at them in hysterics "I thought you told me it's okay not to think everything through!" he asked, motioning wildly to Zuko.

Zuko clenched his fists "Maybe not everything. But this is kind of important" he said, grabbing his head.

Kira sighed and turned to Suki "Want to put all differences aside and do this ourselves?" she asked.

Suki nodded "I'm in" she said quickly.

Both girls smirked, running forward and easily vaulting themselves onto the heads of the fighting men, though Kira did use a bit of air bending to make it. Quickly they moved to run across the heads. Kira smirked as they jumped up, scaling the wall as Kira used her air bending to get herself to the next level.

Suki didn't miss a beat, delivering a series of punches to a guard, knocking him unconscious. Two more guards rushed towards her and Kira smirked, flipping through the air behind them and delivering some well placed jabs causing the guards to drop to the ground, looking in fear.

Suki then moved to scale up the wall as Kira used air bending to step on little pieces sticking out of the wall. They easily landed on the wardens level. A guard quickly turned to attack but Kira moved her arm in a circle before motioning out over the prison wall.

The man shouted in alarm as he fell into the chaos below him. Suki then ran forward, grabbing the wardens arm in a deadlock grip as she moved her other hand in front of his face for a threat. The warden smirked "You wouldn't dare" he said icily.

Kira smirked and moved forward, jabbing his arm in several areas so he crumbled to the ground where Suki knelt, tying his headband around his mouth "Sorry warden, your our prisoner now" Suki commented.

Kira then smiled, turning as the guys caught up, all winded "We've got the warden, now lets get out of here" she said.

Zuko shook his head "Girls are crazy" he muttered but as he moved toward Kira he gave her a brief kiss before they began running.

_**Line break**_

They ran towards the gondola, the warden hanging limply on Chit Sang's shoulder. Some of the guards moved forward, launching a ball of fire at the group. Quickly Kira and Zuko shoved Sokka to the side and intercepted the flame.

Zuko then moved aside "Back off, we've got the warden" he said.

Chit Sang smiled, shifting the warden so the guards could see. Instantly the guards loosened their stances "Let's go" Zuko ordered. Warily they moved past the guards and Zuko ushered them to the gondola where Suki opened the door, motioning for them to get in. Kira did so before looking back, staring wide eyed as Zuko pushed down the lever before kicking it until it broke.

He then took off running towards the gondola, sailing over empty air. Kira's heart stopped as he disappeared from her view near Sokka's outstretched hand. But then Sokka bent over, clearly having caught him.

Without even realizing it she ran forward, leaning out so Zuko could catch her hand with his free one. She sighed in relief to feel his comforting fingers around hers and with difficulty Sokka and Kira dragged him into the gondola where Kira hugged him tightly, feeling his heart beat fast in his chest "What were you doing!?" she asked.

Zuko looked back with a smile "Making it so they can't stop us" he said.

Shock crossed Sokka's face before he smiled "Way to think ahead" he said.

Kira smiled joyfully as Hakoda looked back to the prison "Wait. Who's that?" he asked.

With a pale face Kira turned back with the others to see Azula and Ty lee "That's a problem. It's my sister and her friend" he growled.

Kira smirked as Ty lee turned away, running off as Azula stole some handcuffs, launching herself up to hook herself onto the wire before propelling herself towards them. Kira smiled innocently at Zuko's face "Did I forget that I had more than one trainer?" she asked.

Zuko stared at her in shock before he smirked "I should've known" he muttered.

He then scowled "This is a rematch I've been waiting for, Sokka? Kira?" he asked.

Kira nodded, turning to Suki "The more people battling her the worst it'll be. Besides, we need someone to watch the warden and guys are incapable of doing the smallest tasks" she said with a smirk.

Suki looked at her with worry in her eyes as she quickly glanced at Sokka before she nodded. Quickly Kira, Sokka, and Zuko moved to the roof of the gondola. Kira scowled as Azula landed in a crouch, standing to look at them evilly.

Quickly she shifted into a stance, throwing her arms forward to unleash a burst of flame. Kira quickly drew up boiling water for it to at as a shield before lashing out at the princess "So where's your friends?" Kira taunted.

Azula snarled, remaining silent as she punched her fist forward, launching a blast of fire. Kira drew back the water to slowly but was saved from being burned as Zuko jumped forward, intercepting the shot. Quickly taking advantage Sokka rushed forward, swinging his sword to try to get her.

Nimbly she drew her head back and then lunged forward, shooting fire at Sokka. Quickly Kira gathered her water into a shield to protect them as Zuko jumped over, fire bending at his sisters feet. Sokka retaliated and Kira saw Azula blink in surprise as she moved back, narrowly avoiding the sword.

Kira then lashed out at her feet, trying to knock her off balance. She jumped and landed in a push up position, only half way on the gondola. Quickly Azula did a flip, launching a fire blast at the three. Quickly they jumped out of the way.

Taking advantage of the slight break of formation Azula launched a blast of fire at Zuko who easily put his hands in front of him, breaking the fire into two streams. Kira moved to launch a water whip at Azula but stopped as the gondola quit moving and everyone stumbled to regain balance.

Sokka slipped and slowly began to fall of the slick roof. With quick reflexes Zuko jumped towards him, grabbing him to keep him from falling. Quickly Kira hurried forward, helping him back up. She heard Suki shout something and her head whipped toward the tower where they began cutting the line.

Azula smirked "Then it's time to leave" she said, fire bending her way onto another gondola.

Kira scowled and quickly the three moved inside "Oh I hope this thing floats" Kira said nervously.

But before anything more could happen some stilettos flew, knocking the guards to the side. Ty Lee then jumped forward, disabling the other guard with ease "What are you doing!" the guard shouted.

Ty Lee smiled "Saving them, they're much nicer" she said easily as Mai threw more stilettos at some guards run towards them.

One dodged and ran forward, his fists flaming. Nimbly Ty Lee flipped toward him and disabled him as well. Mai then moved and pinned two more guards as Ty lee got another who looked in shock.

Mai then moved forward, kicking the metal object that had prevented the gondola from moving. Kira's eyes widened in shock "It's Mai and Ty Lee! We have to go back!" she said.

Sokka stared at her in shock "If we go back now we'll all be captured and given to Azula" he said.

Kira turned back as the two girls continued fighting off soldiers. Sadly she closed her eyes, tears slipping down her cheeks and she nodded as they reached the outer part of the volcano.

Hakoda smirked as Chit Sang threw the warden back in "Sorry warden, your record is officially broken" he commented.

They quickly ran towards the edge before stopping, seeing Zuko had stopped "What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

Zuko smiled lightly at Kira "My sister was on that island. Even if we can't rescue Mai and Ty Lee we can slow her down for a while" he said, running to the edge of a cliff.

Quickly the others looked down, smiling at seeing a giant air ship docked there.

_**Line break**_

Two guard brought Mai and Ty Lee in front of Azula where she promptly waved them off "Leave us alone" she said quietly.

The guards let go of the girls and did a small bow before walking away quickly "I never expected this from you" she said.

Azula then stared at Mai and Ty Lee in anger and betrayal "The thing I don't understand is why Mai? Why Ty Lee? Why would you betray me?" she asked, her voice actually hurt.

Mai looked steadily at her friend "The thing is we betrayed you before Ember Island. We trained Kira so she would be able to defeat you" she said, her voice blank.

Azula's eyes flashed in anger "But why!" she shouted.

Ty Lee looked at her friend angrily "Because, you call us friends yet you treat us like tools. Kira actually treated us like people even though she had the most reason to hate us" she said. Azula snarled, getting into a lightning stance and preparing to strike.

But before she could Mai flicked her arm forward, pinning the princess as Ty Lee moved forward, disabling her. Ty Lee then ran to Mai "Come on, let's get out of here!" she cried.

But before they could move two steps guards had surrounded them "What shall we do with them princess?" a guard asked.

Azula glared at her emotionless friends, hatred on her face "Put them somewhere I'll never have to see their faces again. And let them rot" she hissed.

_**Line break**_

Kira, Zuko, and Sokka walked tiredly out of the air ship with tired looks as the group approached them "What are you doing in this thing? What happened to the war balloon?" Katara asked, looking suspiciously at Kira and Zuko.

Zuko smiled sheepishly "It kind of got destroyed" he said.

Toph smirked "Sounds like a crazy fishing trip. Did you at least get some good meat?" she asked.

Sokka closed his eyes in pride "I did. The best meat of all. The meat of friendship and fatherhood" he said as Hakoda, Suki, and Chit Sang appeared.

Chit Sang waved happily "I'm new. What's up everybody?" he asked.

Instantly tears sprang in Katara's eyes and she ran towards her dad before she looked at Sokka "What is going on? Where did you go?" she asked.

Kira smiled "We…kind of broke into a Fire Nation prison" she commented.

Katara smiled and then pulled her brother into a group hug. Toph however tapped her foot in annoyance "Seriously, you guys didn't find any meat?" she asked. Everyone chuckled lightly, glad to be together.


	24. Past

**Okay, I've noticed that Kira is becoming too much of the avatar world so I thought I'd bring out a bit of her past. These are real events and I'd appreciate if no one stole them and names have been changed for the people in question's safety (And because they requested it). Don't own ATLA, do own Kira Stance. And now...on with the story.**

Kira ran towards the others as the fire balls reigned "Zuko come on!" she heard Aang shout.

She paused in fear, turning to see Zuko near a hole in the wall "What are you doing!?" she shrieked.

Zuko ignored her "You guys go, I'll hold them off" he shouted before muttering something under his breath.

Kira growled but went to help Aang pull Appa. She turned to Toph as rubble slid down the holes, blocking everything from sight "Can you tell what's happening to Zuko?" she asked anxiously.

Katara scoffed "Who cares" she muttered.

Kira growled but ignored her as Toph focused before wincing "He's on the ground but he just got up quick, he acts like he's gonna jump!" she said in alarm.

Kira groaned before turning to Aang "Please Aang, I have to go help him" she pleaded.

Aang nodded absently while trying to get Appa to safety. Kira charged forward, bending the earth around her. She flew out just in time to see Zuko jump off of the ground, launching three fire balls at Azula who dodged.

Kira's heart clenched as Zuko missed the balloon, sliding down into thin air. Kira's breath caught as she ran forward, jumping off the side after him, not even thinking. If need be she could air bend them safely down. She immediately had misgivings as she saw how far away the ground was.

But with a deep breath she angled into a dive to gain speed. She could see Zuko falling through the clouds before he landed on a balloon that rose out of the mist. Kira smiled, flipping to roll on her landing.

Instantly she hugged him "Never do that to me again" she said in relief.

Zuko scowled, stepping out of the embrace "We need to get to Azula" he said.

Kira smirked and grabbed him "My pleasure" she said darkly.

She then launched the two of them up, shooting past Azula's balloon and forward where they rolled gently. Facing her with determined stances. Quickly Zuko and Kira punched their fists forward, shooting flames at Azula. Azula easily directed the flames to the sides, retaliating with her own blast.

Kira gasped, stumbling back as she created a shield of fire. She bit her lip as she got uncomfortably close to the edge before turning to run back to Zuko. She barely had enough time to create another shield. But an explosion made her yelp as she was thrown off the edge.

Quickly she spun around in the air, catching sight of Zuko also flying through the air along with Azula. Quickly she maneuvered herself to grab Zuko's wrist and he pulled her close. A roar alerted them to their rescue and quickly Kira moved her wrist in a circle, desperately hoping to stop them if even for a moment.

Instead the air twirled around them, shooting them upwards where they landed roughly in Appa's saddle. Zuko shot her an annoyed glance "Next time I drive" he muttered.

Kira smirked at him. He ignored her however, turning to where Azula continued to fall "She's…not going to make it" he breathed.

Suddenly Azula changed her position so that she flew against the cliff, slicing into the rocks with her head piece. Kira looked away bitterly "Of course she does" she said darkly.

_**Line break**_

That night Kira sighed as she watched the stars over head. The others were enjoying their time around a camp fire. She hesitated as Katara got up, quickly followed by Zuko before sighing. He needed to solve this on his own.

And then maybe she could work on getting Katara to see that she didn't do anything wrong. She yawned slightly, gazing at the stars that twinkled up ahead. Idly she looked for any stars she was familiar with but it was no use, she couldn't even place stars and constellations in the skies back home!

She smiled, seeing a shooting star. She giggled, closing her eyes "I wish…" she paused.

She sat up with a troubled expression before pain crossed her face "I wish I could see my family again" she whispered.

She looked back up towards the skies, feeling strangely distant "Do they even miss me? They seemed so…angry at me before I left" she said quietly.

She put her head on her knees, a distant look in her eyes "I wonder if time passes there like it is here" she said.

She then looked at her wrist, fingering the bracelet Zuko had given her by the pond "But what if going back means I'll never see any one from here again…I don't think I could do that" she muttered.

She groaned in frustration, falling on her back to glare at the stars "Why can't the universe ever be on my side?" she asked angrily.

She closed her eyes "You've got that right" Zuko muttered.

Her eyes snapped open to see him walking towards her with an angry expression "Katara trouble?" she asked.

He nodded "She doesn't want to trust me…" he said.

Kira snorted "I wonder why" she muttered.

Zuko continued as if he didn't hear her "And she kept talking about her mother as though it's my fault she's dead" he said, pacing.

However he had a calculating look and kept looking nervously at Kira. Kira looked at him hesitantly "What's wrong?" she asked.

Zuko turned to her "I'm know who killed Katara's mother and…I want to help her find him" he said hesitantly.

Kira shot up, anger clear in her eyes "Tell her anything and I will personally hunt you down and rip you to shreds. Katara has never killed anyone but she will probably kill this man if she meets him. Imagine what that would do to her? It would take her down from the inside until she can't live with the guilt" she said angrily.

Zuko sighed "I know…" he whispered.

Kira glared at him "So what do you plan to do?" she asked.

Zuko sighed "I'm going to take her to find him" he said.

Kira winced "I can't go with you" she said.

Zuko looked away sadly "I know…" he whispered.

Kira looked away from him "Don't tell me when your going. I don't want to know" she said, her voice detached.

Zuko smiled weakly "We'll be back" he said.

Kira's eyes flashed "But she may not be the same person. She may forgive you but she won't forgive herself and it'll eat at her and eat at her until it destroys her" she said angrily.

Zuko shook his head "I won't let that happen" he said before walking towards the tents.

__

**Line break**

The next day Kira watched in detachment as Zuko and Katara approached Appa. She scowled, turning to Aang "If you need me, I'll be on the cliff over there" she said, pointing to where Katara and Zuko had talked the night before.

She avoided Zuko's gaze as she walked over there, hiding behind the rocks. She sat down, waiting for the night to come as she stared out in the ocean, why couldn't every thing be simpler?

Night fell quickly and Kira her a groan and her head snapped up as Appa took off, two figures on his back. Her jaw clenched and she looked away, content to just stay the night right by the ocean.

_**Line break**_

The next morning Kira wok, the memories quickly flashing through her head. But suddenly more memories started to play in her mind, memories of her home and friends and family…

__

Kira laughed as she ran out the door, carrying all she could as her mom locked up the camp. She smiled at her best friend Yori "A night of camping and already I need a shower" she said.

Yori smirked "It's not camping if you stay in dorms" she pointed out.

Kira rolled her eyes before spotting her brothers small snowboard. It wasn't even real, just a small kids one for sledding hills. With a sigh she moved to kick it since she had no room and winced "Ouch!" she cried, limping away from it.

Yori groaned and Kira smiled sheepishly "It was harder than it looked?" she asked innocently. Yori chuckled, shaking her head.

Kira looked out towards the ocean with a blank expression, her hand absently rubbing her foot where it had gotten swollen for three weeks from that.

__

Kira sat on her bed staring blankly at the wall, purple shadows under her eyes. She had several lights on and shivered as a footstep sounded outside her door. The door opened and at the same time a dog barked and involuntarily she jumped, her eyes wide and fearful.

Someone sighed and her mother entered the room "Have you been up all night? It's four AM" she said.

Kira shivered again "I can't sleep. I can't stop picturing **her **whenever I close my eyes" she said sadly.

Her mom sighed sadly, going to sit next to Kira "Kira…you don't get like this when people die so why are you upset over a dog? It's been a year" she said, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

Kira shivered again "Baby was special and you know it. And with dad being as stupid as he is and burying Zoey right next to her…mom it's as though I've lost some of my best friends. And I don't know if it's wrong that I care more for pets than people" she ranted.

_Her mom sighed and leaned back "It's natural. If you weren't upset I'd question your sanity. Tell you what. Tomorrow we'll look around for a new puppy that will be all yours. You can pick him out but you have to pay" she said._

_Kira looked at her mom, her eyes shining "Really?" she asked._

_Her mom smiled tiredly "Promise" she said._

Kira shut her eyes, pain clear on her face.

__

Kira stomped inside the house, anger plain on her face "What's wrong?" her mother called.

She shot her a glare "Take a guess" she hissed.

Her mother sighed in frustration "Kira you have to learn to get along with them! They're your brothers!" she said, her patience clearly shot.

Kira snorted "Well I'm sick of dealing with all of their insults" she spat.

Her mother shot her a sharp glance "Well you don't have to stay here" she said.

_Kira glared at her mother "Then maybe I should move" she hissed._

_Her mom nodded "Maybe you should" she said, the anger clear in her voice._

Tears fell down her cheeks, she hated being alone. She hated having to relive the past. It hurt so much.

__

Kira sighed as she knocked on a door and Yori answered it, surprise on her face. Kira smiled weakly "Mind if I hang out a bit? I'm avoiding my brothers" she said sheepishly.

Yori sighed, moving aside to let her in "Fighting again?" she asked.

Kira sighed "I'm teaching myself some kung fu and they laughed and said I was stupid to want to defend myself. But with how often I get hurt I've got to at least learn something to defend myself" she said.

Curiosity lit up in Yori's eyes "Since when are you doing this? And how?" she asked.

Kira blushed as they made their way up to Yori's room "I started yesterday. I'm trying to learn from watching avatar. Already I launched Jerry across the kitchen on accident" she said, her face becoming bright red.

Yori laughed "You launched your brother across the kitchen!? Serves him right for all the times they've teamed against you" she said.

Despite herself a bitter smile crossed Kira's face and she gazed darkly out into the dark water.

__

Kira smiled as she ran after her two friends Susan and Jessica as they ran down a peninsula on a large bay. She then laughed as Susan turned to her "How about a race? Through the water back to my dad" she said.

Kira turned to the water, it was about a fourth a mile and she smiled, her eyes sparkling in determination "Your on" she said.

Quickly the three began running but after it hit their chest Jessica stopped. Confused the other two turned to her "You coming?" Susan asked her younger sister.

_Jessica shook her head "You both know that we have trouble swimming. If it's this deep at first then I'm not gonna risk going out that far. If you two want to get yourselves killed then be my guest" she said, turning back towards land._

_Kira and Susan exchanged worried glances before Kira turned back to the water, her eyes glinting in challenge "I for one am not going to give in to the challenge" she said, laughing as she raced back in the water._

_She heard Susan's growl and heard her splashing after, accepting the challenge. Suddenly Kira screamed in alarm, slipping as the water suddenly deepened. After a small struggle she pulled up above the surface and saw Susan also struggling._

_Carefully Kira moved in the water carefully trying to find shallow water but was slightly panicked at not finding it. She then turned to Susan who also struggled to stay above the water "Well we wanted a challenge. Shall we finish this?" she gasped out._

_Susan looked at her in surprise before smiling in acceptance "Then we'd better start before we drown. Ever wanted swimming lessons?" she challenged._

_Kira smirked and carefully moved to drift in the water as they made their way back to land._

Kira smiled sadly, a bitter laugh escaping her. That was the last happy memory she had with Susan. After that she had started getting in trouble and running away. She only saw her twice more. Behind her she heard footsteps approach and looked sorrowfully at Zuko before turning back to look out at the water. Gently Zuko touched her hand and she gasped, another memory coming to mind.

__

Kira sighed in relief, surely no one would find her here. She had chosen a dark dead end hallway. She lifted her eyes to look around curiously, she had always imagined junior high to be brighter…somewhere that the bullies would finally leave her alone.

But apparently life couldn't be that nice. She sighed sadly as she sat heavily against the floor, her shoulders sagging "Hi Kira!" a voice said cheerfully.

Kira groaned under her breath, forcing a smile on her face "Hey Trevor" she said before stopping as she looked at her cousin. Next to him was a boy in glasses with the brightest blue eyes she had ever seen. Instantly it felt as though her breath had been stolen away as he blushed.

Shaking herself out of her stupor with a blush of her own she stood "Hi" she said shyly.

Trevor smiled "Kira this is my friend Randy. I figured since neither of you get along good with others I'd introduce you" he said before walking away, a sly smile on his face.

Kira's blush deepened but she walked forward, holding out her hand "My name's Kira" she said formally.

Randy nodded and grabbed her hand, his skin cool and soft to the touch "Randy" he said.

Kira's gaze became fond as she remembered that moment. Her and Randy eventually started going out in high school. For a moment she wondered what he thought now that she was gone. Then she smiled and turned to Zuko "So are you guys finished?" she asked.

Zuko looked at her with a small smile "You done thinking?" he asked.

Kira nodded and got up with him before frowning "So did you…" she trailed off.

Zuko shook his head "Katara let him go. She's waiting for us in a safe house" he said, smiling. Kira nodded and hugged him, moving to follow him towards Appa where everyone waited.

_**Line break**_

They reached Ember Island near sunset and Kira jumped down as Aang ran towards Katara to talk to her. She couldn't help but smile, maybe they were meant to be together. Maybe she could support Zutara in stories but as she looked at him as he watched she felt happy and relieved that he was with her.

They then slowly moved to approach them and Katara smiled at them lightly "I may not forgive that man…but I will forgive you" she told Zuko.

She then turned to Kira with a smile "And I'm sorry for thinking you turned against us. You risked everything to help us and for that I'm grateful. Maybe we could start over and be friends?" she asked.

Kira smiled at her and nodded "The best" she said.


	25. Promise

**First off, don't own ATLA. Second off...I have officially finished writing My Destiny meaning that chapter updates will be very quick. And I must say...it feels wierd to be finished writing it. Wow...it's so strange. Oh well, look forward to quick updates! And due to a stunningly good mood the updates will most likely be very quick, and I'll probably have the rest up by saturday, monday at latest. **

Kira smiled as she looked out the window as Zuko and Aang went through advanced fire bending forms. She would be out there trying to learn but she decided to head in the kitchen to make a surprise. She smiled as she mixed the last bit of juices into the water, tasting it with a wooden spoon.

She smiled in delight. It was a bowl of a couple of fruits found on the island with water. Of course she had checked with Zuko for which ones were edible first. She then smiled, placing them in seven small cups before placing a stick in each.

She then smiled, taking a deep breath, freezing the cups. She beamed widely, silently thanking Paku's scrolls as she removed them from the cups, placing them on a tray. Looking out the window she saw Suki and Sokka talking with the others and smiled, picking up the tray and walking outside "Okay, I'm finished!" she said, moving around and handing everyone their treat.

Aang looked at it curiously before licking it "Woah! What is this?" he asked.

Kira smiled "It's a popsicle" she said, licking her own.

She then looked curiously at paper in Sokka's hand "What's that?" she asked.

Zuko rolled his eyes "Apparently we are going to see a play about ourselves" he commented.

Kira raised an eyebrow "A play?" she asked.

Sokka nodded vigorously and Kira smiled "I think that sounds fun" she said…

__

**Line break**

Kira smiled as she sat down calmly next to Zuko, forcing Aang to sit in the back. She shot him a sympathetic look before leaning next to Zuko "What do you say we sit in the back seat? Let Aang sit by Katara?" she whispered slyly.

Zuko looked at her surprise before he smiled mischievously. Kira turned innocently to the depressed air bender "Wanna switch spots?" she asked.

Aang perked up, looking at Zuko who was already moving. Aang smiled and moved to the front as Kira and Zuko moved to the back. Kira smiled as Zuko put his arm around her shoulders and sneaking a look she leaned slightly against him.

She sighed as the curtain was drawn up to reveal a canoe surrounded by water with what could have passed as ice bergs in the back ground. Kira raised her eyebrows "Well, Aang might enjoy this" she said, motioning to the actor Katara.

Zuko snickered before pressing his finger to his lips as actress Katara sighed "Sokka, my only brother. We constantly roam these icy South Pole seas and yet we never do find anything fulfilling" she said.

Kira and Zuko snickered as actor Sokka stood "All I want is a full feeling in my stomach, I'm starving!" he exclaimed.

Katara and Zuko couldn't help but laugh along with the crowd "That's Sokka alright" Kira commented.

Actress Katara looked away "Is food the only thing on your mind?" she asked.

Actor Sokka smiled "Well, I'm trying to get it out of my mind and into my mouth. I'm starving" he said.

Again Kira and Zuko laughed although this time Suki, Aang, and Toph joined in as actress Katara stood "Everyday, the world awaits a beacon to guide us, yet none appears. Still, we cannot give up hope. For hope" she started sniffling "Is all we have and we must never relinquish it. Even to our dying breath" she said dramatically, pretending to cry.

Kira snickered, quickly covering it with a cough as Katara glared back at them. Suddenly a white light appeared and a fake iceberg slowly moved to the center of stage. A cut out figure of Aang moved back and forth inside it "It appears to be someone frozen in ice. Perhaps for a hundred years" actress Katara exclaimed.

Actor Sokka leaned towards the iceberg "But who? Who is the boy in the iceberg?" he asked.

Zuko yawned as Aang leaned forward eagerly. Kira watched as actress Katara reached the top and moved her hand in a slashing movement "Water bend, hai-ya!" she cried.

A crack appeared down the middle and Kira raised an eyebrow "Someone did their research" she muttered.

Suddenly she choked back a laugh as a girl dressed like Aang appeared. Besides her Suki, Zuko, and Sokka were also trying to suppress their laughter as actress Katara looked carefully at actress Aang "Who are you frozen boy?" she asked.

Actress Aang giggled, balancing on one toe "I'm the avatar, silly. Here to spread joy and fun!" she said, spinning in a pirouette.

Kira bit her lip to try to keep from laughing as Aang looked in disbelief "Wait, is that a woman playing me?" he asked in horror.

Nobody answered as a weird thing that reminded Kira of an Appa version of the Chinese dragons in parades came out. Actress Katara gasped "An air bender. My heart is so full of hope that it's making me tear bend" she said, grabbing onto actress Aang's leg and crying.

Kira snickered and leaned over to Zuko "What's the betting she learns tear bending?" she asked.

Zuko turned to her in amusement as actor Sokka repeated the movement "You mean she hasn't already?" he joked.

Kira felt her spirit soar, Zuko was actually telling a joke! She turned back to the play as a ship entered the scene with Iroh and Zuko on board. Kira's eyes flashed as actor Iroh held up a cake "Prince Zuko, you must try this cake" he said.

Actor Zuko turned to him angrily "I don't have time for cake. I must capture the avatar to regain my honor" he declared.

Actor Iroh held up the cake higher "Maybe while you do that I'll capture another slice!" he said, stuffing his face.

Actor Zuko's fist clenched "You sicken me" he said.

Kira growled "Nobody mocks Iroh and gets away with it. I'll make them pay dearly" she hissed.

She felt a hand on hers and looked at Zuko who shook his head "It's not worth it. Chances are they'll mock you as well but please don't cause trouble. Remember, they are done by people who hate our guts" he whispered.

Kira scowled but nodded sharply, glaring at the stage as actress Aang looked around before spotting a tail sticking out of a bush "Hey, look, I think I found something" she said, reaching into the bushes.

She then stepped away with a puppet Momo on her shoulders "It's a flying rabbit monkey. I think I'll name him, Momo" she said happily.

Kira saw Aang lean forward with a sigh and rub his temples. She smiled sympathetically and leaned forward, breaking from Zuko's small embrace to place her hand on Aang's shoulder "Like Zuko said, these guys hate us and you have to remember, they don't realize how big of a threat you are" she whispered.

Aang turned back, smiling at her before settling back down. Kira leaned back, watching as the play continued, though she did lose interest after a while. She watched in slight boredom until she saw the blue spirit came in, saving actress Aang from Zuko "My hero!" actress Aang said, jumping on the blue spirits head.

Kira smirked, looking at Zuko's face "Disturbing isn't it? Too bad they messed up and had it as Zuko capturing Aang. After all, it's not like you can be in two places at once" she said.

Zuko looked at her in shock "How…" she smiled slyly, remaining quiet as she turned back to the play, once more getting bored.

She watched the scenes in relative boredom, taking note of Katara and Jet's interaction and Sokka and Yue's. Great blackmail for later. Finally the scene ended and Kira smiled, her and Toph clapping as everyone else glared at the two.

__

**Line break**

Zuko groaned as they sat on a small stair case outside "So far, this intermission is the best part of the play" he said.

Kira smiled slyly "I don't know, it was very eye opening to see Jet and Katara together" she said, her eyes sparkling.

Katara blushed, turning away. Zuko chuckled "True" he commented.

He then turned to Sokka "Although I found the bad meat jokes kind of demeaning" he teased.

Sokka scowled "I can make bad jokes about other topics too!" he said angrily.

Aang looked away "At least this Sokka actor kinda looks like you. That woman playing the avatar doesn't resemble me at all" he said angrily.

Toph snickered "I don't know, you are more in touch with your feminine side than most guys" she teased. Aang stood, scowling a her.

Katara sighed "Relax, Aang. They're not accurate portrayals. It's not like I'm a preachy crybaby who can't resist giving overemotional speeches about hope all the time" she said.

Kira hurried and coughed to cover up her snicker "What?" Katara asked in annoyance.

Kira smiled "Nothing" she commented.

Toph smirked "Listen, friends. It's obvious that the playwright did his research. I know it must hurt but what you're seeing up there on that stage is the truth" she said.

__

**Line break**

Back in the play Kira watched as actress Aang flew around, trying to find an earth bending teacher. Truth be told she was kind of eager to see how Toph's and her own character would be.

She held her breath as actress Aang landed "I flew all over town but I couldn't find a single earth bending master" she said.

Kira saw Toph lean forward expectantly "You can't find an earth bending master in the sky, you have to look underground" a voice said.

Kira gaped as a huge muscled guy came out from a trap door, holding a rock. Kira quickly bit her finger once she realized that he was wearing Toph's clothing "Toph's a guy!?" she asked as Zuko dropped a small paper he had picked up with the schedule of the play.

Kira snickered as actress Aang waved a hand in front actor Toph's face "So, your blind?" she asked.

Actor Toph laughed "I can see you doing that. I see everything that you see except that I don't see like you do. I release a sonic wave from my mouth" he said, turning to the audience and screaming.

Kira winced, covering her ears until the noise died down. She smirked "Well, certainly sounds like Toph when she's having a bad day" she commented.

The gang snickered and Toph stuck her tongue out. Kira then turned back as actor Zuko and Iroh stood on a bridge and Kira felt her heart rise. Zuko had his new hair. This must be where she came in! Actor Iroh pointed to the actor Zuko "Zuko I think it's time we talked…about your hair!" he said.

Suddenly a skinny girl with an overly large face and a large pink heart tattooed on her face came onto the screen, hugging Zuko "I like it! How about we leave him?" the girl purred in a sickeningly sweet high pitched voice.

Kira flinched, sticking out her tongue in disgust. Besides her she heard Zuko snort and punched him "Not a word" she hissed dangerously.

Zuko shot her a smirk "I gotta say though, I could see you saying that" he said.

Kira blushed deeply and turned back towards the play as the stage cast cornered actress Azula, Kira smirked "Looks like we don't need to destroy them. Bring Azula here and she'll be plenty happy to with that mockery" she commented.

Zuko winced and actress Azula pointed "What's that? I think it's your honor" she said.

Kira scowled as actor Zuko turned "Where?" he asked as actress Azula escaped.

The stage cast turned back and gasped "She escaped. But how?" actress Katara asked.

Kira stuck out her tongue in boredom as they moved onto the drill. Actress Azula stood on the drill and actress Aang stood on the wall with actress Kira next to him. Zuko leaned over "When did this happen?" he asked.

Kira smirked, leaning next to him "While you were throwing your temper tantrum. How else do you think I got to Ba Sing Se?" she whispered back.

Kira yawned, leaning against Zuko, watching in disinterest as they showed a scene in which it appeared that Jet died. She briefly heard Zuko comment it but Sokka didn't have an answer. She then shot up as they reached the crystal catacombs.

Worriedly she looked at Zuko who flinched, closing his eyes and looking away from her. Kira scowled as the actor of her did absent minded twirls in the background while actress Katara approached the actor Zuko "I have to admit, Prince Zuko. I really find you attractive" she purred.

Kira gnashed her teeth together, fire blazing in her eyes "You don't have to make fun of me" actor Zuko said harshly.

Actress Katara shot a look back at actress Kira who seemed to have gone insane, complete with a foaming mouth that made Kira sick to her stomach, and she sat next to actor Zuko "But I mean it. I had eyes for you since the day you first captured me" she said slyly.

Kira scowled, closing her eyes and shutting out the next few words, trying to keep her cool. She looked up again to see actor Zuko standing unsurely between actress Azula and actor Iroh "Well my brother. What's it going to be?" the former asked "Your nation or a life of treachery?" she purred.

Kira's shoulders shook in anger and angrily she stood, walking out of the theatre, running to where they had first gone outside. She saw Aang there and looked away from him, moving to the far corner where she sat angrily.

She took some deep breaths, calming down slightly. She then looked up as Katara entered, glancing nervously between her and Aang. Kira sighed, getting up and moving inside. She quickly approached as Zuko yelled at some kid, pulling his hood up.

Kira scowled, sitting down angrily besides him and Toph. Toph smirked, turning to Kira "So Dancer, what's your problem with this play?" she asked.

Kira clenched her fists "They mocked Iroh. Nobody mocks Iroh and gets away with it" she hissed.

Toph snorted "Can I help?" she asked.

Kira smiled deviously "How about we wait till after the war" she commented, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

She then looked down angrily "And how could they? They made it seem like all that happened between me and Zuko was a farce or something to be ignored. And seeing Zuko with his choice…I know you've picked right _now _but it hurts to see it" she said, looking at Zuko's down cast expression.

He closed his eyes shamefully "I know" he whispered.

_**Line break**_

Kira did her best to ignore the play and after a while managed to doze off. Unfortunately Aang walked past her and she jumped groggily, looking around to figure out what happened. Zuko grinned "Have a good nap?" he whispered.

Kira yawned "Wha did I miss?" she asked sleepily.

Zuko grinned "Nothing important" he whispered.

Kira turned to the play, trying to gather what was happening as the stage gang ran on stage to what looked like the throne room "We finally made it to the royal place but no one's home" actress Aang said.

Two figures walked on stage "Actually we're home" a male said.

A spot light turned to them to reveal actor Zuko and actress Kira "We want to join you" she said.

Actor Sokka lowered his prop boomerang "I guess we have no choice. Come on" he said, motioning for the two to follow them as they ran off.

Sokka then stood and yawned "I guess that's it. The play's caught up to the present now" he commented.

Suki grabbed him, tugging him back down to his seat "The play's not over" she said.

Kira smirked "It must be the future" she said eerily. She then turned to look down, her gut uneasy for some reason as she watched actor Ozai and actress Azula.

Kira bit her lip, feeling nervous as actor Ozai left and actor Zuko and Actresses Aang came onto the scene "Aang. You fight the Fire Lord, I'll hold her off" he said.

Actress Aang nodded and Kira closed her eyes as actress Azula said something. She then opened them and her eyes flashed dangerously as actor Zuko pointed to his stage sister "No, I am the rightful heir to the throne" actor Zuko declared.

Kira nodded her head at that. Actress Azula smirked "We'll see" actress Azula said.

Suddenly actress Kira jumped into the scene "Zuko no!" she shouted, her voice making Kira shiver in disgust.

She yawned, watching as they had a streamer battle before actor Zuko and actress Kira stood side by side. Actress Azula then shot her hand forward and fake fire came out of the ground to engulf the two who vanished while actor Zuko shouted "Honor" one last time.

Suddenly the crowd cheered loudly…louder than they had the whole play. Instantly Kira felt her blood run cold and looking over she saw Zuko staring at her, the same shock and horror on his face. Shivers ran down Kira's body as her mind kept replaying the scene in her head.

She didn't even register in her shock as actress Aang lost to actor Ozai. Kira shivered and felt Zuko draw her close as horror started to eat at her.

__

**Line break**

That night most of the gang slept soundly except Kira who sat on the roof, staring up at the stars with a troubled expression. She jumped as a figure sat next to her but settled down on seeing Zuko. She turned back to the stars, almost as though searching for something.

Suddenly she sighed, lowering her head as tears prickled in the corners of her eyes "Zuko? Do you think we can win this?" she asked quietly.

Zuko turned to her in shock "Of course" he said.

Kira scowled "Your just saying that aren't you?" she asked.

When Zuko stayed silent she turned to the sky, her eyes thoughtful "Do you ever miss your family? Even Ozai and Azula? Even though they hurt you?" she asked.

Zuko sighed "They hurt me but they are still my family…even if I don't like it" he said softly, his voice pained.

Kira looked down, closing her eyes as a tear escaped her closed eyelid "Is it bad to say that I miss my family…and at the same time I don't? There are a few rare times…like when I drew that picture, that I really miss them. But at others I'm positively gleeful I'll never see them again. And that scares me" she said quietly.

She shivered again "What if we die?" she asked quietly.

Zuko shook his head "Don't think like that" he whispered, though his voice was filled with pain.

Kira's lip quivered "But what if we do?" she asked.

Zuko sighed "I'll do what ever I can to stay safe. Can you promise you'll do the same?" he asked.

Kira smiled weakly "Fine" she whispered.

She then hugged Zuko tightly and he hugged her back, both of them content to stay like that all night.


	26. Missing

**Okay, two chapters after this. I was originally going to join the first two and last two but this one was long enough to act on it's own so...yeah. Well, Don't own ATLA and don't own When you Believe. And no this is not a song chapter, just one small chorus of a song...**

Kira frowned as she and Aang moved forward, launching a flurry of fire blasts. Zuko crossed his arms sternly "More ferocious" he barked.

Quickly the two punched their fists forward "Imagine striking through your opponent's heart" he said.

Kira frowned, turning towards Zuko as Aang moved his arms in a frustrated manner "We're trying" she commented.

Zuko ignored them "Now let me here you two roar like a tiger-dillo!" he said.

Kira rolled her eyes and her and Aang got into stances, their arms out stretched and they both roared. Kira stopped and looked sheepishly at Zuko who rolled his eyes "That sounded pathetic. I said roar!" he said, lashing out.

Kira and Aang flinched, doing the move again. This time it was much more ferocious. Zuko smiled, nodding and Kira beamed at him "Who wants a nice, cool glass of watermelon juice?" Katara called.

Aang smiled brightly, going to run towards the house. Surprisingly Zuko managed to grab him and pull him back "Lessons not over" he said curtly.

Kira sighed, releasing Aang who ran off "Let him have his fun. It's just a break" she said.

Zuko sighed impatiently "Fine" he said, walking away.

Kira looked worriedly after him before slowly approaching the gang "So I've been thinking. Sitting around the house has made us pretty lazy but I know just the thing to fix that" Sokka said.

He smiled widely "beach party!" he shouted, removing his clothes to his under shorts.

_**Line break**_

Kira smiled as she ran down to the water. She had changed into an outfit identical to Katara's. Her golden hair streamed behind her as she dived into the water. A bubble forming around her head as she looked eagerly for shells and such below the water.

Her eyes combed the bottom of the ocean floor but she could only see sand. With a sigh she went towards the surface, her bubble breaking. Instantly she paled upon seeing Aang dodge a fire blast from Zuko by jumping onto the cliff.

Quickly Zuko followed, scaling the cliff. Kira scowled, swimming back to shore and making it at the same time as Katara "What happened?" Katara asked.

Sokka scowled, trying to fix a lump of sand "Zuko's gone crazy! I mad a sand sculpture of Suki and he destroyed it! Oh, and he's attacking Aang" he commented.

Katara shot a glare at Kira before they all hurried off. They made it up the hill to see Zuko fly out of the house with some wood and hit a tree, tumbling to the ground "What's wrong with you!?" Kira shrieked.

Zuko shot her a glare "What's wrong with me? What's wrong with all of you!? How can you sit around having beach parties when the comet is only four days away!?" he said angrily, keeping his gaze on Kira.

Kira felt the others back down but she got into a fighting stance "No, I asked what's wrong with you! Ever since that stupid war meeting you've been odd and acting strange! What happened?" she asked angrily.

Katara raised an eyebrow suspiciously "What war meeting?" she asked.

Zuko ignored her, glaring at Kira "It's nothing you need to know about" he said, pain crossing his face.

Kira glared at Zuko, staying in a fighting stance "Tell me _right now _what was in that war meeting" she said harshly.

Zuko winced and looked away in defeat "It's bad…very bad" he muttered.

Katara looked at the two in confusion "What war meeting?" she asked again.

Kira stayed in a fighting stance, glaring at suspiciously at Zuko "He was in a war meeting right before the eclipse and he seemed weird afterwards, really jumpy and upset. So I ask you, What. Happened!?" she growled.

Sokka rolled his eyes "Well the whole point of the comet was to win the war right? Well they pretty much did that when they took Ba Sing Se, things couldn't get much worse" he said casually.

Zuko turned away in defeat "Your wrong. It's about to get worse than you can even imagine. The day after I finally got Kira to talk to me, my father asked me to attend a war meeting. I didn't want to go but you don't refuse summons by the fire lord, no matter who you are. So I went…"

_Zuko timidly walked into the war meeting where the generals sat around a map of the earth kingdom. Ozai smiled "Welcome, Prince Zuko. We waited for you" he said, his voice raspy. _

_He gestured for Zuko to sit alongside him and hesitantly Zuko did so, not missing his sharp glare. He obviously remembered the other night. He then turned to a general "General Shinu, your report" he stated. _

_The general in question bowed his head before standing "Thank you sir. Ba Sing Se is still under our control. However, earth bender rebellions have prevented us from achieving total victory in the Earth Kingdom" he reported dutifully._

_Ozai frowned, clearly unhappy at this report "What is your recommendation?" he asked. _

_Shinu stood tall, motioning towards the map "Our army is spread to thin but once the eclipse is over and the invasion defeated, we should transfer more domestic forces into the Earth Kingdom" he said carefully. _

_Ozai looked down thoughtfully "Hmm…" he turned to look at Zuko who was tense "Prince Zuko, you've been among the commoners. Do you think that adding more troops will stop these rebellions?" he asked. _

_Panic gripped Zuko but he took a deep breath, thinking. Might as well give him a bit of a scare "The people of the Earth Kingdom are proud and strong. They can endure anything as long as they have hope" he stated. _

_Ozai nodded "Yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope" he said evilly._

_Zuko looked at his father in horror "Well, that's not exactly what I…" Azula cut him off with a feral smile. _

_She gazed at the map with a fire in her eyes "I think you should take their precious hope and the rest of their land and burn it all to the ground" she said, a sick pleasure in her voice. _

_Ozai smiled in satisfaction "Yes…Yes your right, Azula. Sozin's Comet is almost upon us and on that day it will endow us with the strength and power of a hundred suns. No bender will stand a chance against us" he said cruelly. _

_Shinu looked on in awe and fear "What are you suggesting sir?" he asked. _

_Ozai smiled and walked onto the map "When the comet last came, my grandfather, Fire Lord Sozin, used it to wipe out the Air Nomads. Now, I will use its power to end the Earth Kingdom. Permanently" he said. _

_Zuko's eyes widened in horror and internally he shook his head, desperately shouting out "From our airships, we will rain fire over the lands. A fire that will destroy **everything**. And out of the ashes, a new world will be born. A world in which _**all **_the lands are Fire nation and _**I **_am the supreme ruler!" he said. _

_The generals cheered but halted as a small voice spoke up "I have one more suggestion father" Azula said innocently. _

_Zuko looked at her blankly, what more could she add? Azula smiled "I noticed that the second avatar girl is more or less broken. Obviously since Prince Zuko struck down the first avatar while in avatar state that would end the cycle right? So why not kill her?" she asked. _

_Zuko's heart froze and his muscles clenched in terror. Azula smiled deeper "And even if the avatar is reborn its not like she can stop us. Her eyes are blue, therefore she's water tribe and the next will be earth kingdom and there won't exactly be an earth kingdom" she said. _

_Ozai smiled cruelly "And when are you planning this?" he asked. _

_Azula's smile turned into a smirk directed at Zuko "During the eclipse, or during the comet" she stated. _

_Ozai nodded "Very well. You have my permission to dispose of her" he stated. _

"I wanted so much to speak out…to scream and tell them that it was wrong. I almost attacked all of them right there. I'm ashamed to say I didn't. All my life I've struggled to get my life back but along the way I forgot who I was. But thanks to Kira I'm able to see…this all needs to stop" Zuko finished.

He turned to Kira who was looking blankly at the ground. Katara dropped to her knees in dismay while Sokka wrapped Suki up in a reassuring hug "I can't believe this" Katara muttered.

Sokka looked at Zuko in dismay "I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy but his plan is pure evil. And how could he think of hurting Kira? She's so innocent! And what did you mean broken?" he asked.

Kira put her hand to her mouth and held her stomach like she was going to be sick "When I was taken to be Zuko's personal servant I acted broken and lifeless around those who would catch me. Mai, Ty Lee, Iroh, Zuko, and even the servants saw the real me. But Zuko didn't until right before the meeting" she said, before her legs seemed to give out on her.

Instantly Zuko was by her side, supporting her as she sat "It's Azula. She knew I loved you and she wanted to cause me pain. Because of me your in danger" he said hopelessly.

Aang lowered his head "What am I going to do?" he asked, sounding small and frail.

Zuko looked up from where he had gather Kira in his arms and was rocking her gently "I know your scared. And I know that your not ready to save the world. But if you don't defeat the Fire lord before the comet comes…there won't be a world to save anymore"

_**Line break**_

Aang growled in frustration "Why didn't you tell me about your dads crazy plan sooner?" he asked angrily.

Zuko glared at him, helping Kira to her feet "I didn't think I had to. I assumed that you were still going to fight him before the comet. It's not like it would have made a difference if I told you if you were planning on fighting him right?! Besides, Ozai has already attacked Kira twice and I at least wanted her to think that he fully intended on leaving her alive. She does better with confidence and without that I don't know how she battles" he said, looking at the lifeless girl.

She seemed to have slipped into an emotionless mask, staring blankly at nothing. Aang dropped to his knees "This is bad. This is really bad" he said, his voice full of worry and despair.

Katara sighed "Aang you don't have to do this alone" she said gently.

Toph smirked "Yeah. If we all fight the Fire Lord together, we got a shot at taking him down" she said.

Kira looked up, a smile on her face, startling the others "Aang…you've pulled through so much. You survived lightning, captured by Zhao, pirate attacks, frozen tundra's, an iceberg, and a genocide meant for you. If _anyone _has what it takes to win this it's _you_" she said gently.

Sokka raised an arm in enthusiasm "Alright! Team avatar is back! Air, water, earth, fire, fan and sword!" he said dramatically, holding up a leaf sword with a drooping end.

Aang sighed "Fighting the Fire Lord is going to be the toughest thing we've ever done together. But I wouldn't have it any other way" he said.

Everyone laughed, gathering in a groups hug with Zuko and Kira standing to the side. Katara looked over and smirked "Get over here you two. Being part of the group also means being part of group hugs" she teased.

Kira shot her a glare "Unless your anti social, then it means run away" she stated.

She then smiled and her and Zuko walked over, fitting themselves into the circle. Kira looked around her and couldn't help but laugh, it just seemed…right. A growl above them alerted them to Appa and they all shouted in alarm as the giant bison trampled them causing Kira to laugh harder.

__

**Line break**

Kira watched as Zuko taught Aang the steps for redirecting lightning. He had run it by her while in the escape balloon, and again on the way home from the boiling rock.

She saw Aang's face fall and moved to sit by Katara "Well, not over, over, right? I mean there's always some Katara and a little spirit water action am I right?" he asked.

Katara flinched "Actually I used it all up after Azula shot you" she stated.

Kira winced, turning to her "Any way you could get more? I have a very bad feeling about this battle" she muttered.

Katara winced "Unfortunately no" she muttered.

Kira shivered, she just couldn't shake that stupid feeling. Oh why did Yue have to kidnap her before the finale? It probably would have helped for her to see Ember island Players as well because that hurt. Kira then sighed, hoping that they would win.

_**Line break**_

"Gather round Team Avatar" Sokka said as they all moved to sit around a melon headed figure.

Sokka kneeled on the ground, drawing a circle and pointing to it "In order to take out the Fire Lord, or in this case, the 'Melon Lord', our timing has to be perfect. First Suki and I will draw his fire" he said, drawing a curve to the circle "Then, Katara, Kira, and Zuko charge in with some liquidy hot offence" he drew a straight line "And while the Melon Lord is distracted, Aang swoops in and Bam!" he drew another curvy line that went through the circle "Aang delivers the final blow" he commented.

Kira flinched, shooting a worried look at Aang who looked at the drawing in disgust. Kira bit her lip, turning back to the drawing "What about me?" Toph asked.

Sokka smirked "For now, you're the melon lord's forces" he said.

Toph's face instantly lit up "So I get to chuck flaming rocks at all of you?" she asked.

Sokka shrugged "Whatever makes the training feel more realistic" he said.

Toph smiled deviously "Sweetness" she said.

Quickly they organized the stuff and got into position and Toph laughed evilly. Kira watched carefully until Sokka gave the signal to run. Instantly her, Zuko, and Katara took off running. Narrowly dodging a flaming rock. They were then surrounded by rock soldiers.

Kira scowled and quickly launched her fists forward, air streaming from one and fire from the other, demolishing two of the figures as Zuko and Katara got rid of the others. Zuko smirked at Kira "Nice" he commented in reference to the double bending act.

Kira blushed as they continued forward "Now Aang!" she heard Sokka shout.

Quickly Katara, Zuko, and Kira rolled behind a rock to watch as Aang leapt out of hiding, his staff held tightly. Kira winced before breathing a quiet sigh of relief as he stopped "What are you waiting for? Take him out!" Zuko shouted.

Kira smacked him on the back of the head and he shot her a glare which she returned evenly. Her eyes flickered to Aang and Sokka who were talking "Think of how he has been raised. Do you really think he can do this in good will? Personally I think we need to go about this some other way" she said.

Zuko scowled, turning and walking away. Desperately she looked at Katara who looked at her sadly before also walking away. Kira's heart broke in half and she turned to Aang who was stuck staring in horror at half of the melon head that lay on the ground where Momo was calmly eating it.

Why couldn't they see that he was just a kid?

__

**Line break**

That night as they ate Kira sat next to Aang in a companionable silence. She however glances over at the mention of baby Zuko. However she gasped as she saw the picture, recognizing a similar one from the palace "That's not Zuko" she said quietly, though everyone heard her.

Zuko closed his eyes, looking away "It's my father" he said, answering the unspoken question.

Rapidly Katara rolled up the scroll as Suki looked from the scroll to Zuko in confusion "But he looks so sweet and innocent" she commented.

Zuko snorted "Well that sweet little kid grew up to be a monster. And the worst father in the history of fathers" he said.

Aang frowned "But he is still a human being" he commented.

Zuko looked at him, fire flashing in his eyes "You're going to defend him?" he asked.

Kira's eyes flashed dangerously "No, he's not. Yes Ozai is a terrible person and the world would be happier without him but there has to be another way" she said.

Sokka looked at him skeptically "Like what?" he asked.

Aang shrugged helplessly "I don't know. Maybe we can make a big pot of glue and then I can use glue bending to stick his arms and legs together so he can't bend anymore" he said, his face bright.

Zuko smirked "Yeah. Then you can show him his baby pictures and all those happy memories will make him good again" he said sarcastically.

The others, minus Kira, began snickering. Aang's face lit up "Do you really think that would work?" he asked hopefully.

Zuko glared at him "No!" he said.

Aang dropped his head in dismay "This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go wiping out people I don't like" he said desperately.

Sokka smiled "Sure you can. You're the avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you" he said.

Aang looked at them angrily "So what? You all want me to take the fire lords life?" he asked.

Kira sighed, getting up and walking towards him "Aang I know how you feel" she said.

Aang shot her a glare "No you don't" he hissed.

He made to walk away but Kira grabbed his shoulder roughly, turning him to her "Aang. All my life I've been taught not to kill. If I had a choice I would be a full vegetarian as well but unfortunately where I come from it's almost impossible. You don't want to go against your customs but have you not been paying attention on your journey? You are surrounded by hate and fear brought on by Ozai. Yes I understand that he's human but that doesn't mean he has a heart. He gave orders to kill me for doing everything I was told! Only because of who I was! And what I was. And if he won't show mercy on an innocent woman, or his thirteen year old son then he won't show mercy on any one else" she said.

Sokka raised an eyebrow, looking at Zuko "You have a brother?" he asked.

Zuko shot him a dark glare and he recoiled "No, it was me" he said.

Kira winced and Aang turned away, pulling from her "There must be another way…I just can't kill" he said desperately. Kira sighed, lowering her head and silently singing but everyone could still hear

"_There will be miracles when you believe, though hope is frail it's hard to kill. Who knows what miracles you can achieve, when you believe somehow you will. You will when you believe_"

she sang softly. Aang shot her a small look of surprise while everyone drew quiet, watching the two in a quiet respect "Aang" she said softly "When I was little I had a dog, just a plain dog. She was my best friend and one day my parents came home and she was sick. They told me they were going to put her down but I stuck to the hope she would survive. To be honest I wish now that we had put her down because she had to suffer. I refused to do it because I didn't want her to live any shorter than she had to. Aang, taking a life is almost impossible. I will _try _to think of another way but I really don't know another way. But know this.

"Zuko and I have already decided that we will go and take on Azula but while we will try our best I will make sure that we can do anything that won't kill her and I wish you the best of luck. Yes Ozai probably deserves death a thousand times over but if you think about it, there is always a chance for redemption. Look at Zuko, he nearly destroyed everything" Zuko flinched "But now he's trying his hardest to do whatever it takes to make things right again. Perhaps you can find something that can set Ozai on the right path but if not you may have no other choice. My suggestion would be to leave it as a last resort" she said.

Aang smiled slightly before turning "I need to go think" he said before walking away.

__

**Line break**

That night Zuko snapped up at hearing footsteps. He looked over to see Kira taking slow steps, her eyes half lidded "Kira" he muttered, going over to talk to her.

He carefully grabbed her hand but she tugged at it "Kira what's going on?" he asked.

Kira turned towards him and his eyes widened, they were blank. She tried again to escape his grasp but he pulled her into a hug "Kira wake up, I'm here" he muttered into her hair.

Suddenly she gasped, sagging to the floor. Zuko shouted in alarm and a couple of lights came on. Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Katara rushed out to see a confused avatar on a startled fire bender "What's going on?" Katara asked in annoyance.

Zuko looked at her, carefully helping the dazed Kira to her feet "I heard walking and saw Kira. I tried to stop her but she seemed so blank. I think she was sleep walking. I told her to wake up and she sort of collapsed" he explained.

Kira gasped again and it felt as though everything was clear "The voices!" she shouted.

The group looked in shock "What voi…" Sokka was cut off as Kira pushed past them, running out to the deck where some candles lay.

She stared out to the empty sea in shock and turned to the group "I heard voices in my dream. If I was sleep walking then maybe it has to do with them. They were calling me out to sea" she said.

Katara's eyes widened and she looked around "Where's Aang? And Momo?" she asked.

Kira looked out towards the empty sea again "I think…they were calling him too…Momo must have followed him" she muttered.

Katara groaned, running inside as Zuko touched Kira's shoulders "Are you sure?" he asked.

Kira nodded and Zuko groaned "Things can't be easy for once can they?" he muttered.

Kira buried her head in his shoulder, her body shaking as exhaustion started to claw at her. Slowly and carefully Zuko picked her up, moving her to his room and putting her in his bed. She looked at him in confusion as he sat against the wall "So I can keep an eye on you so you don't try to follow the voices" he explained.

Kira nodded thankfully and snuggled into the blankets, falling asleep almost instantly.

__

**Line break**

That morning they gathered by Appa to get a plan "So basically we need to track down Aang who could be anywhere in the entire world at this moment with only three days before Sozin's Comet where the Fire Lord will reign destruction and destroy the Earth kingdom forever. So in other words…no pressure" she said sarcastically.

Instantly they all turned to Zuko who raised an eyebrow "Why are you all looking at me?" he asked.

Katara looked away sheepishly "Well you are the expert in tracking down the avatar" she said in a matter of fact tone.

Zuko sighed, his gaze moving to Appa "If we were in a rush how far do you think he could fly?" he asked.

Sokka put his finger on his chin "Well normally we go to all sorts of detours and side trips and it took a month to fly across the world with tons of extra stops. I'd say if we really wanted to we could make it to the Earth Kingdom by tonight" he commented.

Zuko smirked "That's what we need" he said.

He turned to them with a smile "I know how to find Aang, get on Appa and I'll drive" he said.

Kira smiled and ran to Appa, pausing briefly to kiss his scarred cheek before flying on the furry bison " I always did like the adrenaline rush from a good race" she commented.

Zuko's eyes hardened as Appa took to the sky "And now we're in one to determine the fate of the world" he said quietly.

_**Line break**_

That night they landed by a run down tavern and Zuko's tired face shone with satisfaction "This is the place" he commented.

Sokka raised an eyebrow "A seedy earth kingdom tavern?" he asked as they entered "What's here?" he asked.

Zuko pointed to a gothic girl who fought off a bunch of thugs while never spilling her tea "June" he stated.

Sokka's eye twitched "Isn't she one of those girls you hired to capture us?" he asked.

Zuko looked away "Yep, back in the good old days" he commented.

Katara's eyes widened "She's the one with the giant mole!" she said in surprise.

Zuko nodded "A shirshu, it's the only creature that can track Aang's scent" he said.

Kira nodded in excitement "It doesn't matter where he is in the entire world. All a shirshu needs is one sample and it can track down anybody!" she said excitedly as they approached June.

She smirked as she caught sight of them "Well if it isn't prince pouty" she commented.

Then June smirked "I see you've worked things out with your girlfriend" she stated.

Katara growled "Excuse me? I am not his girlfriend" she stated.

Kira stepped forward "Actually I am and anyone who says otherwise gets a butt whooping" she said angrily.

June held up her hands in defeat with a smirk, turning to Zuko "So where's your creepy grandpa?" she asked.

Zuko looked away, a pained expression crossing his face "He's my uncle…and he's not here" he said distantly.

June rolled her eyes "So what are you doing here?" she asked.

Zuko sighed "We need help finding the avatar" he said.

June scoffed "Well that doesn't sound like to much fun" she commented.

Anger crossed Zuko's face as she went to take a drink. In his anger he leaned down to meet her gaze "Does the end of the world sound like more fun?" he hissed.


	27. The Comet

**Wow, only the epilogue left. And pretty much 6,000 words to finish it out because the epilogue is short. Please don't kill me! Don't own ATLA and I'll just let you guys read to see how it turns out.**

As June lead them outside Kira was surprised to see Appa and the shirshu seemingly getting along. Or at least Appa was licking it. He might have just been hoping to paralyze the shirshu with his tongue as it had done to him so long ago.

June smiled, holding up a piece of meat "Nyla…" she said, throwing the meat to the large animal.

She walked over to it, affectionately stroking her nose "Who's my little snuffly wuffly" she cooed.

Nyla then shot out her tongue and June stepped back quickly "Whoa! Careful there" she said, gentely pressing down Nyla's nose to close her mouth.

She then looked at the gang "Okay, whose got something with the avatar's scent on it?" she asked.

Katara smiled, going to grab something in Appa's saddle "I have Aang's staff" she said.

June nodded, taking it and lifting it to Nyla's nose. Carefully the giant beast sniffed it before walking in circles, trying to pick up the scent. Suddenly Nyla dropped to the ground, rubbing her snout with her paws and whimpering "Well what does that mean?" Zuko asked.

June turned to them "It means your friends gone" she commented.

Toph sighed in experation "We know he's gone, that's why we're trying to find him" she said in annoyance.

June shook her head "No, I mean he's gone _gone_. He doesn't exist" she said.

Sokka looked at her in frustration "What do you mean he doesn't exist?" he asked.

Kira gasped, drawing the others attention to her "It must have something to do with the voices! Maybe they took him into the spirit world?" she said.

Zuko shook his head "Then his body would have been there" he said.

Kira turned to Katara "When Sokka was kidnapped by that spirit monster was there a body?" she asked.

Katara looked startled "No, and how did you know about that?" she asked.

Kira turned to Zuko "Right now Aang's gone and who knows if he'll be back in time. We have to look for the only other person who could help defeat the Fire Lord" she said.

Zuko looked at her in surprise before nodding "I'll be right back with a smell sample" he said.

Kira raised an eyebrow as he got on Appa, digging through his pack "Hold it, you have a smell sample?" she asked.

Zuko nodded, jumping down with something in hand. Instantly the others recoiled at the scent as he held out a sandal with flies surrounding it "You saved your uncle's sweaty sandal?" Sokka asked in disgust.

Kira smiled "It's a good thing he did" she said, meeting Zuko's gaze.

Instantly Nyla moved forward, sniffing the sandal before rearing. Quickly June mounted the beast "Let's do this" she said, quickly taking off into the forest.

The others quickly got onto Appa and took to the skies. They traveled for a day, none of them sleeping but surprisingly nobody complained. Finally they reached a familiar wall and Zuko raised an eyebrow "Ba Sing Se?" he asked.

Kira smirked "More like Na Sing Se" she commented.

June ignored their sniggers "Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall. Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be far. Good luck" she said, quickly departing.

Zuko sighed "It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn" he said.

__

**Line break**

Kira was woken from her sleep by fire circling their camp. Quickly they all jumped to their feet in fighting stances, looking in surprise at the figures who came from on top of the hill "Well, look who's here" Bumi commented, cackling gleefully.

Toph frowned "What's going on? We're surrounded by old people" she said.

Kira smiled widely "Piando, Jeong Jeong, Pakku. It's nice to see you safe again. I've been able to learn a lot with your help, though I'm afraid I haven't been able to use my broadswords, they kinda got left at the palace so I might need to work on that when we get done with all of this" she said.

Zuko smirked "I've got them with mine in my bag. I can give you a few lessons" he said.

He then raised an eyebrow "So did these guys train you as well?" he asked.

Kira nodded and Katara laughed, going to greet Pakku. Kira smiled brightly as Sokka and Katara hugged him before Katara smiled and introduced Zuko to Jeong Jeong "And this was Aang's first fire bending teacher" she commented.

Jeong Jeong smiled and him and Zuko bowed to each other "Jeong Jeong" he said, smiling slightly.

As Sokka bowed to Piando. Kira smiled "so what was so important to leave for?" she asked.

Piando smiled "We're all part of the same ancient division and were summoned" he said.

Zuko smiled "The Order of the White Lotus" he said.

Pakku nodded "We were summoned by your uncle" he said.

Toph beamed widely "Well that's who we're looking for" she said.

Suddenly Bumi moved forward "Wait, someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?" he asked, getting uncomfortably close to Sokka who leaned back.

Sokka looked away "He's gone. And so is Aang" he said.

Bumi smiled "Oh well, so long as they have each other I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go" he said.

Kira paled, turning to the others "That's right, Momo's with Aang. So they can't be in the spirit world…can they?" she asked.

Zuko sighed "We'll figure it out" he comforted.

_**Line break**_

They walked along a rocky path and Kira yawned. Nodding absently at her Sokka turned to Bumi "So Bumi, how did you end up escaping your imprisonment in Omashu?" he asked, looking for something to do.

Bumi looked at him quizzically "Escape? I didn't escape, everybody else escaped" he said, throwing his arms into the air.

Immediately he launched into some tale on how he had broken out of his imprisonment during the eclipse, reclaiming his entire city single handedly. When he was done Suki let out an awed breath "Wow, you took back your whole city all by yourself" she said.

Bumi nodded before turning to the others "So what about you guys? Did you do anything interesting on the day of the eclipse?" he asked.

Sokka and Zuko exchanged glances before turning straight forward "Nah" "Not really" they said.

Kira snorted "You guys are crazy. Sokka planned a full scale invasion of the capitol but Ozai had hidden under ground and Zuko and I went to confront his dad" she said, going forward to tell Bumi what happened, oddly waving her arms with a wide grin on her face.

_**Line break**_

It didn't take long for them to reach a sheltered area where Bumi quickly lowered the walls "Well, here we are. Welcome to old people camp" he greeted.

Kira saw Zuko paused but turned to Katara with a smirk "Looks like he didn't take offence to Toph's comment, that's good" she said.

Katara smiled, walking towards Paku. Kira then frowned as Zuko merely sat down in front of Iroh's tent. Slowly she approached him "You okay?" she asked, kneeling besides him.

Zuko shook his head feebly "I know he must hate me. He supported me in every way but I still turned on him" he said.

Kira rolled her eyes "Zuko, since returning to the Fire Nation you have been more honorable than I've seen you. You stood up to your father and told the truth about Azula bringing down the Avatar. You defended me against Ozai. You stood up to him during the invasion, you helped Aang with fire bending, you stopped the assassin, you met with the ultimate masters of fire bending, you freed Hakoda and Suki even at the risk of your life, you helped Katara to find peace…Zuko" she stated at the end, cupping his face in her hand.

Zuko looked at her silently "You can do this, Iroh will forgive you and he probably already has" she said gently.

Zuko looked carefully at her "Can you come with?" he asked.

Kira shook her head "This is your thing, something you have to do alone. I'll be waiting outside" she said.

Zuko nodded before going inside. Kira smiled lightly "You really know what to say to him don't you?" a voice asked.

Kira smiled at Katara "When you like a guy that's how it works, you just know what it takes to comfort them" she said before sitting by the tent flap. Katara looked at her in surprise "Wait, you were serious about waiting outside? Who knows how long it will take" Katara said.

Kira shook her head "Not to long, judging from the snores I'd say give it time till day break for iroh to wake up, then give them about an hour to include Zuko's apology and a long hug where they briefly catch up. Zuko and Iroh know we have to be ready, they won't take long" she said, her eyes hard. Katara nodded, going to join the others.

__

**Line break**

The next morning Kira's eyes shot open as the tent flap opened, Zuko exiting with a tired look on his face. Kira smiled as she got up and greeted him, kissing him lightly "I take it that it went well? And I'm gonna guess you pulled an all nighter?" she asked, looking troubled at the bags under his eyes.

Zuko smiled, embracing her as Iroh exited "Yes, it did. But I couldn't have done it without you" he told her gently.

Kira rolled her eyes "Of course you could have. Your just to stubborn and to modest for your own good" she said dryly.

Zuko smiled, kissing her once more "_Thank you_" he whispered.

He then turned to Iroh who was looking in confusion "Am I missing something?" he asked.

Zuko smiled at his uncle, holding Kira close "This is my girlfriend, Avatar Kira" he introduced.

Iroh looked taken back for a second but smiled as he bowed to Kira "I'm glad you succeeded in what you started out on back when we first met you" he said.

Kira smiled and gazed fondly at Zuko "That and so much more. After all, I only expected to get him to like me and then us be friends. I didn't expect to love the Fire nation _prince_" she teased.

Zuko smiled "And I didn't expect to love the avatar after hunting the avatar for three years" he teased back.

Kira smiled, punching him lightly "We'd better go meet the others before they worry. Katara seemed worried you'd take to long" she said.

Zuko sighed "She's right, it has been taking to long. I should have cut it shorter" he berated.

Kira frowned, cupping his face in her hands "Zuko…you've rescued Hakoda and Suki, you fought an assassin, you've brought peace to Katara, and you've met with the ultimate masters of fire in just a few weeks. You deserve a day to reunite with your uncle" she said gently.

Iroh raised an eyebrow as they began walking "You met with Ran and Cha?" he asked.

Zuko blushed and Kira huffed in annoyance "And left me to sit in boredom" she muttered.

Iroh chuckled, drawing the attention of the rest of the gang. Toph sat up, a bright smile on her face "Wait? Iroh? Wow! You've changed" she said in awe.

Katara smiled, getting up and bowing respectfully "I never did get to thank you, I'm glad you got free" she said.

Kira snorted "So _he _gets a thanks? I helped and I got death threats" she said.

Everyone laughed as they seated themselves around the fire, some people running over and handing them bowls to which they said thanks. Suddenly Zuko sighed, meeting his uncles gaze "Uncle, you're the only person other than the avatar who can possibly defeat the fire lord, and Kira doesn't count because she hasn't even started learning any of the elements" he said.

Kira grinned sheepishly as Iroh's face remained blank. Zuko sighed "We need you to come with us" he finished quietly.

Carefully Iroh lowered his bowl "No, Zuko. It won't turn out well" he said quietly.

Zuko turned desperately towards his friends "You can beat him and we'll be there to help" he said.

Iroh sighed, looking at them all "Even if I did defeat Ozai, and I don't know that I could. It will be the wrong way to end the war. History would see it as more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power. The only way for this was to end peacefully is for the avatar to defeat the fire lord" he said.

Zuko looked down thoughtfully "And then…then would you come and take your rightful place on the throne?" he asked.

Iroh looked at him carefully "And why don't you want to?" he asked.

Zuko looked longingly at Kira "Because I have more important things right now…and I don't know if I'm ready" he said.

Iroh smiled "Then yes…I will become the fire lord" he said.

He then turned to all of them "Sozin's comet is arriving and our destinies are upon us. Aang will face the fire lord. When I was a boy, I had a vision that I would one day take Ba Sing Se. Only now do I see that my destiny is to take it _back _from the Fire Nation so that the Earth Kingdom can be free again" he said quietly.

Suki smiled "That's why you gather the members of the white lotus" she said.

Iroh nodded, turning to Zuko "Yes. Zuko, you must return to the Fire Nation so that when the fire lord falls you can keep peace steady as the crown prince. But Azula will be there, waiting for you" he cautioned.

Zuko frowned "I can handle Azula" he said quietly.

Iroh shook his head "Not alone. You'll need help" he said gently.

Zuko looked at him in surprise before he nodded. With a smile he turned to Katara and Kira "Katara, Kira, how would you like to help me put Azula in her place?" he asked.

Kira and Katara exchanged smirks "It would be our pleasure" Katara said.

Kira turned to Zuko "And I'm with you till the end, you know that" she said.

Sokka looked at Iroh "So what about us? What's our destiny today?" he asked, motioning to him, Suki, and Toph.

Iroh raised an eyebrow "What do you think it is?" he asked sagely.

Sokka thoughtfully put his hand on his chin "I think that…even though we don't know where Aang is, we need to do everything we can to stop that airship fleet" he said.

Toph smiled "And that means when Aang does face the fire lord we'll be right there if he needs us" she said, smacking her fists together.

**_Line break_**

That afternoon they groups prepared to split up. As the white lotus members packed up camp Zuko, Katara, and Kira climbed up on Appa as Sokka, Suki, and Toph climbed up on a giant eel hound. Zuko turned to his uncle "Be careful uncle" he said.

Iroh smiled "Do not worry about me for today, destiny is our friend" he said.

Katara smiled and Kira bowed "Goodbye, General Iroh" she said respectfully.

Iroh smiled at her "Just keep my nephew safe" he said before the eel hound took off running and Appa took to the skies.

Before they got to far Kira turned, giving one last wave farewell.

_**Line break**_

Kira looked up at the comet in the sky, admiring it's beauty. She heard Katara sigh "Zuko, don't worry, we can take Azula" she comforted.

Kira scooted up behind him as Aang looked at her worriedly "I'm not worried about her, I'm worried about Aang. What if he doesn't have the guts to take out my father? What if he loses?" he asked quietly.

Kira smiled lightly at him "Aang won't lose. And he's gonna come back. He's like a rash, it's impossible to get rid of him. And despite how much he hates killing him…he won't let himself fail, not again" she comforted.

__

**Line break**

They neared the palace and Kira felt her heart speed up as she caught sight of the sages, their voices reaching her "By decree of Pheonix King Ozai, I now crown you…" Kira smirked as the sages stopped, staring at them in shock.

Azula whipped her head back at the sages "What are you waiting for!? Do it!" She snarled.

Kira raised an eyebrow as her head snapped towards them. Her hair was in disarray and she looked off somehow. Could she have actually have gone _crazy_? Zuko then jumped down off of Appa "Sorry but your not going to become Fire Lord today…uncle is" he said, his voice determined.

Azula laughed, a sweet innocent laugh "Your hilarious" she taunted.

Katara went to stand on Zuko's right while Kira moved to his left "And your about to pay for making Zuko betray me" Kira hissed darkly.

The sages moved to put the crown on Azula's head but she stopped them "Wait" she said, turning her attention to Zuko "You want uncle to be Fire lord? _Fine_. Let's settle this, just you and me _brother_. The showdown that was always meant to be…Agni Kai!" she shouted.

Kira's heart stopped as Zuko nodded his head "You're on" he said.

Kira's breath caught at Azula's evil smirk. Katara turned to Zuko "What are you doing? She's knows she can't take the three of us so she's trying to separate us" Katara begged.

Kira stared at him in denial as his lips narrowed in grim determination "I know. But I can take her this time" he said grimly.

Kira grabbed his hand "But even you admitted to Iroh that you would need help" Kira begged him, trying to see past the blank mask.

He looked at her "There's something off about her. I can't explain it but she's slipping" he said.

He then looked Kira in the eye "And this way no one else has to get hurt" he said, his face blank.

Katara sighed and nodded, going to hide. Kira however hung back, giving Zuko another embrace before lightly kissing him "Be careful and please come back" she whispered before running after Katara.

__

**Line break**

Kira felt goose bumps go down her arms as she watched Zuko and Azula get up. Azula had an insane look to her as she took off her cloak "I'm sorry it has to end this way _brother_" she said darkly.

Zuko's face remained emotionless and his body tense "No your not" he responded.

Azula responded in kind by launching a giant attack, enhanced by the comets power. Kira held her breath as Zuko deflected it. She couldn't help but be entranced as she watched the flames strike at each other. Katara stood by her, equally entranced by the flames "He's gotten better" Kira remarked quietly with an unspoken respect for the power going into the attacks.

This however was not a fight of strength. This was a fight over who would rule...and who would live. This was a fight of life and death. In this fight there was always the chance that Zuko might not make it out alive. The two combatants continued to reign fiery infernos on each other, Azula always staying out on top.

Besides her she could feel Katara start to leave. Quickly she grabbed her arm "What are you doing?" she hissed.

Katara looked out towards the fight in worry "Those flames keep lighting everything on fire and soon it's going to turn into a disadvantage for Zuko to have everything burning around him. I'm going to go and try to put out the fires" she said.

Kira groaned, holding her back as she tried to run out again. With rough fingers she turned Katara to face her "Look, this is Azula we are talking about. Zuko may be the underdog but the underdog always pulls through and she probably knows that. She's going to use every advantage she can get and you running out there unprotected and distracted by putting out the flames will put Zuko at risk and that's something I won't do. Those blasts are reaching the edge of the palace city so there is not much you can do to stop it. Please Katara I'm begging you to stay here" Kira pleaded, hoping she would see sense.

Katara looked away and relief tugged at Kira as she seemed to give up. However that slight lower in defenses was all Katara needed to freeze Kira to a stone pillar before rushing out, quickly putting the flames out. Kira quickly unfroze herself, running to watch as Zuko knocked Azula down "No lighting today? What's the matter? Afraid I'll redirect it?" Zuko taunted.

Kira froze as Azula glared at him, all sanity lost on her face "I'll show you lightning" she said.

She quickly moved through movements that seemed to take longer than usual while Zuko took a deep breath, readying himself. It was then that Azula's eyes shifted to Katara, her fingers jetting out in slow motion. Her world halted completely as the lightning struck out at a slow speed "Katara!" she heard a voice shout, not even recognizing it as her own.

She then felt her breath stop completely as the lightning stopped thanks to a figure jumping in between. Kira went to her knees in dismay as Zuko rolled to the ground, his body twitching, she felt her stomach rolling painfully as though she had been the one shot.

Horror seemed to build as Azula stopped Katara from going near with a fire blast "I'd really rather our family physician look after little Zuzu if you don't mind" Azula taunted.

Kira let out a choked sob at the fact that she knew Azula would not let her get near Zuko. She looked out from her hiding spot to see Katara hide behind a pillar "Oh Zuzu, you don't look to good" Azula taunted, launching two fire blasts at Katara's pillar.

Kira watched silently, tears flowing down her cheeks as Katara used water to blast the spot Azula was, only to miss. Finally they were on the move as Katara skated to a far end, away from Zuko's unmoving figure.

She didn't even realize when she had started moving until she had reached him, slipping on some water to fall next to him. Kira heard him groan and with light and gentle fingers she held his shoulders, lightly turning him over.

The wound on his chest was big and red, a clean burn, but also a dangerous burn. Kira looked to the sky, looking tearfully at the comet that, despite it's beauty, enhanced Azula's power to make the strike all that much deadlier.

Another choked sob escaped her throat as she grabbed Zuko's hand, looking at his face that was scrunched up in pain. "Stay with me, Katara will be here any second" she said, looking around to see Katara nowhere in sight.

Zuko groaned in pain, shivering from the intensity. Suddenly Kira heard footsteps approaching. She built up a fire in her hand, ready to fight Azula. However relief clawed at her as Katara skidded next to Zuko, water already encasing her hands with water.

Kira felt more tears flow down her cheeks as Zuko let out a pained groan again, clearly it was hurting more than she could imagine because he _never _showed pain, he was stronger than that.

However once the water began glowing Zuko's face relaxed as he opened his eyes, the pain at a more tolerable extent "_Thank you Katara_" he whispered, his voice so feint it sounded as though he couldn't bear to talk.

Katara looked at Kira and Zuko "I think I'm the one who should be thanking you" she said gently, endless thanks swirling in her eyes.

Kira then bent down and helped Zuko into a sitting position, hugging him as soon as he was sitting up "I thought I had lost you" she whispered.

Zuko carefully returned the hug "I would _never _leave you" he told her weakly.

Carefully Kira helped him into a standing position, supporting him as they approached where Azula wildly writhed on the ground. Katara looked away, pity welling inside her at the girl in front of her. Kira however looked at Zuko's expression as he stared at his sister before walking away with the two girls help.

__

**Line break**

The three quickly hurried to Appa as fast as they could go without hurting Zuko, they had to get to the others and hope they made it out okay. Kira carefully highered the rock so that it was even enough for Zuko to climb onto Appa without to much trouble.

Carefully Kira looked at Katara "How do you heal?" she asked.

Katara looked at her in surprise "I don't know, I've never really thought about it" she said.

Kira sighed and moved up to take the reigns "You help him, I'll drive" she said sharply.

Katara nodded in understanding as Zuko winced at take off. Kira carefully looked back as the fire sages lead Azula off to the dungeons before turning forward, urging Appa to go at his fastest. They struck out across the water, flying faster than they had ever gone before.

Occasionally Kira glanced back to see Zuko laying there, an agitated look as Katara continued to keep her healing hands on him. The mark however would not go away and somehow Kira knew it probably wouldn't, just like Aang's.

Finally she spotted land up ahead, war ships flying through the sky, though most had crashed on the ground. Suddenly her eyes narrowed as she saw two people dangling from one of the ships, fire benders rushing out to attack.

Kira positioned Appa to angle below them, whipping at the soldiers with air. She smirked as the men flew back and retreated. She then used her air bending to grab Sokka and Toph, safely putting them on Appa where Sokka groaned, holding his leg.

Zuko struggled to sit up "Where's Suki? And did you find Aang?" he asked, worry on his face.

Sokka paused, staring at the wound on Zuko's chest "What happened to you?" he asked distantly.

Kira looked straight ahead "Azula doesn't play fair" she shouted over the wind.

Suddenly an air ship caught her attention and she smiled "It's Suki!" she shouted, pointing to the waving Kyoshi warrior.

She dove down there, landing Appa on the ship so Suki could climb on. Kira then looked at the three remaining air ships, standing carefully before sending out nine fire blasts, each one hitting the propellers, successfully taking out the remaining air ships.

Finally they turned there attention to a glow a slight ways away. They were met with Aang touching Ozai's chest and forehead, each encompassed by a glow, white for Aang and red for ozai. However Aang's was slowly becoming a red as well until it seemed he would lose.

Relief then surged from the gang as white quickly covered all of Aang and Ozai before leaving. Kira smiled, turning Appa to fly towards his master. Appa groaned happily and did so as Aang highered the water, putting out the fires that had been ravaging the land below.

Kira then smiled as Appa landed, licking a laughing Avatar "Kira? What are you guys doing here? Where's everyone else?" he asked, unable to see on the saddle.

Kira carefully created an awkward looking earth platform and climbed back so she could help Zuko off with Katara's help while Suki and Toph helped an over excited Sokka. Aang looked at Zuko's burn in concern but a reassuring glance from the two girls holding him brought relief on his face.

Warmly Zuko smiled at Aang "You did it, you won and were able to finish it" he said, looking towards Ozai.

However they all backed away as Ozai lifted his head "I'm still alive" he said darkly.

Katara looked questioningly at Aang while Zuko shot Ozai a very dark glare "I found another way, I took away his bending" he explained.

Kira shot him a surprised look "But I read in Zuko's library how only a lion turtle can do that" she said.

Zuko shot her a look "You went through my private library? How do you even know it was mine?" he asked.

Kira shot him a smirk "Because it was the closest to the rooms and Ozai and Azula would keep theirs hidden and far away so that people wouldn't find secret battle plans, which led me to find theirs as well" she said with a smirk.

Aang shook his head and smiled "Actually I did find a lion turtle and he taught me how" he said.

Toph raised an eyebrow "You have the weirdest trips when you disappear" she commented.

Aang ignored her as Sokka limped over to Ozai, taunting him. He instead walked over to the two girls and Zuko in concern "Where did you three go?" he asked, mainly looking at Zuko.

Katara looked away "We fought Azula for the throne, and she put up an unfair fight. And Aang? I'm glad you found a way" she said softly.

Aang nodded, especially at seeing the way that Kira was looking over Zuko in concern and fondness. She then turned to the fallen Fire lord as the others started making nicknames "I'd say he's the phoenix king of crash and burns" she commented.

Zuko chuckled lightly as he took his weight off of Katara to hug Kira "I love you" he whispered.

Kira kissed him "And I you" she told him back.

**Line break**

The next morning the gang gathered at the palace for Iroh's coronation where Zuko was to be recrowned prince. But for now the two were getting ready. Kira looked at Zuko across the room as he struggled as much as she to pull on the fancy Fire Nation robes.

Kira smirked, going to pull her water tribe ones on "Can't even remember how to put it on" she muttered.

However she winced as a small pained gasp escaped Zuko's lips, maybe it just hurt, that works too "Having fun with that?" a droll voice asked.

Kira and Zuko's heads shot towards the door "Mai?" "Mai!" they said.

Mai smiled, quickly ducking behind Kira to help tie the tan wrist bands on her arms. Kira nodded in thanks, moving to help Zuko "So how did you get out of prison?" Zuko asked once his own robe was tied.

Kira nudged him "Her wardens the uncle, I'm pretty sure she could get some special attention. That and I sent a note to the prison for her and Ty lee's release, along with every other person who was with ending this war" she said, a small smile on her face.

Zuko shook his head "You never do cease to amaze" he muttered.

He then turned to Mai "So you don't have any hard feelings?" he asked.

Mai smiled, approaching him "Of course not" she said, a rare smile on her face.

Suddenly her face hardened as she poked his chest "But don't _ever _switch sides _again_" she said angrily.

Zuko looked at her and Kira nervously before Kira laughed, kissing him lightly "Come on" she said, her eyes twinkling.

Line break

They slowly walked down the hall, seeing Aang and Iroh they stopped, bowing to them respectfully. Zuko then smiled at Aang's distant expression, mischief hidden behind his eyes "It's hard to believe a year ago my purpose was hunting you" he said casually.

Aang shot him a smile "I can't believe a year ago I was frozen in ice" he commented.

Kira smiled at them "And I can't believe a year ago I was stuck at home with over obsessive parents with no idea I could even bend" she quipped.

Aang laughed "Well I can help you on air bending and I'm sure Zuko, Katara, and Toph can help" he stated.

Kira smiled "Sweet! More training so I can kick Zuko's butt" she taunted, intertwining hands with her boyfriend.

Zuko fidgeted nervously before turning to Aang "It's hard to believe how much has happened" he said.

Aang nodded "And that how we went from hunter and hunted to friends" he stated.

Zuko smiled warmly "Yeah, we are friends" he said gently.

Kira then stepped back as Aang rose to his feet and the two boys shared an embrace before Iroh chuckled from where he watched "We must go" he said.

Zuko turned to Kira "Go wait in the crowd, I have something I need to show you after" he said.

Kira nodded in confusion, slipping out and unnoticed into the crowd until she found Ty Lee and Mai "Hey you two!" she said happily.

Mai's eyes widened in surprise while Ty Lee smiled brightly "Wow! You look great in Water Tribe clothes! So are you and Zuko still just dating? Or is it more serious?" she asked.

Kira laughed "Still dating. I don't think he could handle a full time commitment to me yet. I'm too hyper and he's still the prince of emo" she stated teasingly.

Ty Lee giggled and turned to where iroh, Zuko, and Aang approached. Their words fell deaf on Kira's ears over the crowds cheering and her watching as Iroh was crowned Fire Lord and Zuko crowned Prince. She smiled lightly as they stood, everything was finally going alright.


	28. My Destiny

**Wow...so this is the end. And I will have a sequel to this and trust me, I've already put to mush work and planning into it not to do it so it won't be an empty promise like the others. I have a small preview summery thing down at the bottom. Don't own ATLA and so long folks!**

Just the next week later found Kira and Zuko in a small humble home in Ba Sing Se. Zuko sighed as he walked up to Kira causing her to roll her eyes "Now can you please explain to me why you dragged me to Ba Sing Se?" she asked.

Zuko took out a small blind fold "I need to put this on you, I have a surprise" he said nervously.

Kira crossed her arms in annoyance giving him a blank stare "And what do you want me to do? Blankly follow you to who knows where?" she asked dryly.

Zuko shrugged "How about you sing a song" he suggested.

Kira shrugged "That works" she said simply. Carefully she closed her eyes, combing her mind for a song. Suddenly she grinned as the perfect song came to her and she began to sing softly.

__

I have always dreamed of this  
I'll admit that there was something I missed  
Wonderin' if it is for real  
Every mistake, every wrong turn  
Every time I lost my way  
Led me to this, moment of bliss, tonight

Zuko smiled tenderly as he moved forward and wrapped the blindfold around Kira's eyes, making her world go completely black. She smiled lightly as she felt Zuko's hand squeeze hers and slowly start to lead her.

_With you, finally I can break free  
With you, I saw a changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be_

As they walked Kira felt the smooth roads of Ba Sing Se change to rocks that crunched under her feet. However she ignored it, she trusted Zuko and knew he would always be with her.

_You were always by my side  
That you believed in me was enough reason why  
I didn't stop, didn't give up  
Even if I sometimes lost hope  
I did my best, and I am blessed  
In life_

They stopped and Kira felt the blindfold removed and was instantly blinded by a bright light that made her shield her eyes. She also heard a cheer that deafened her as she carefully opened her eyes.

_With you, finally I can break free  
With you, I saw a changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned to be_

Kira gasped as she saw all of their friends around them cheering her on. They were in the crystal catacombs and it was packed full of people who cheered louder as Zuko handed Kira a pendant like Katara's that had the fire nation symbol made of diamond on a stone that was half green and half blue. What struck Kira the most was the fact that it was an engagement necklace. And tears rose in her eyes as Zuko carefully put it on her, smiling all the time.

_Can I get any higher  
Tell me, does it get any stronger?  
I owe it to you, that I made it through  
I never could've done it, without you_

Kira's singing halted as she leaned up to kiss Zuko on the lips. It didn't last long however as multiple birds made of fire, water, air, and rock flew above them gracefully and Kira renewed her singing happily.

_With you, I can break free, yeah  
With you, I saw a changing in my destiny_

Kira's heart leapt as she saw a familiar face in the crowd and quickly drew Zuko in that direction, clearly confusing him.

_Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see  
How different life turned out to be_

Zuko froze as he caught sight of the figure ahead, his step stumbling slightly "Mom" he whispered.

_Oh, cause of you, I saw a changing in my destiny  
Dream come true, it's so funny now that I see_

Kira smiled as Zuko walked up to his mother and gave her a tight embrace that she willingly returned.

_How different life turned out to be_

Lightly Kira looked away, fingering the pendant around her neck, many emotions reeling through her. But at least now the world had peace, and she survived and was now engaged to Zuko…things were finally going alright.

_I've realized that it's my destiny…_

**_It's been a year since they've won the war but now Yue has returned. Yes there is peace in the world of Avatar but Kira's home is in danger. A secret bending war is being waged by someone who nobody can tell. Can Kira and Zuko end the war? And troubles arise as she reunites with her parents and finds out about a small prophecy how only the Avatar and four bending masters can end the war. Can Kira and Zuko find the masters? And to add to their problems Kira's old boyfriend reappears. Relationships break and new ones form in this exciting sequel. Can Kira and Zuko survive through it all? Can they survive the mysterious fire bender out to capture them? And is there a spy among their allies? Find out in "In My Arms"_**


End file.
